orígenes y consecuencias
by arcee93
Summary: Tras su encuentro con Khan, Sherlock no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Tras conocer a Mark McGivers,Khan encontró su corazón y enfrentó a la debilidad de amar. ¿y John? ahora tiene que lidiar con un Sherlock sumido en un agujero negro del que apenas si puede escapar. Secuela de revelaciones inesperadas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni el universo de Sherlock ni Star Trek me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Gene Rodenberry y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y sus ahora, respectivos dueños.**

Capítulo 1: solo sácalo

Alzó la manga de su camisa, cerró y abrió varias veces su puño izquierdo para visualizar mejor sus venas, satisfecho presionó el hypospray contra su piel y lo accionó.

La familiar sensación de la metamorfina entrando a presión por los poros de su piel nunca fue tan bienvenida.

Dando un suspiro Sherlock cayó sobre su cama, feliz de encontrarse de nuevo en su paraíso personal.

Un lugar donde dejaba caer todas sus barreras, donde su extraordinario cerebro quedaba apagado por fin y podía dedicarse a descansar y perderse en la mágica utopía de su imaginación alterada.

Solo que esta vez, las situaciones mostradas no eran perfectas ni las más deseadas, dado que volvía a la metamorfina huyendo de ellas.

Ahí estaba él, de pie junto a su padre, mientras este daba su consentimiento al almirante Marcus.

Su propia madre, manteniendo lejos a los doctores mientras su padre y el almirante insertaban en el reemplazador de fluidos sueros de diversos colores.

Y finalmente se vio a si mismo.

Un bebe recién nacido, pequeño, vulnerable, tembloroso a pesar de estar en una incubadora con la temperatura regulada.

El poco cabello que cubría su cabeza era negro y ondulado, sus manos pequeñas y frágiles, Sherlock, con la inmaterialidad selectiva que algunas veces se tiene en los sueños, tomó una de las manos del pequeño, a pesar de haber atravesado el cristal de la incubadora.

Cuando aquellos sueros llegaron a sus venas, el bebé despertó, revelando unos ojos algo más oscuros que los del detective, pero igual de fascinantes.

Y como ocurre solo en las pesadillas Sherlock pasó a ser un simple fantasma, a ser el mero espectador de ese horror injustificado.

Su yo más joven se agitaba convulso, sumido en el dolor que solo produce el cambio en las células, el cambio físico y genético acelerados por ese inhumano catalizador.

Quiso gritarles que se detuvieran.

Que le dolía.

Que una parte de el deseaba ser normal y no compartir nada con ese asesino, si siquiera una ínfima secuencia de ADN, así tuviera que renunciar a su trabajo de detective consultor, a sus habilidades únicas de deducción y observación.

Su madre y su padre observaban la escena protegidos por el escudo humano de la frialdad.

Marcus paseaba de acá para allá, revisando su tablet y comparándola con los datos que arrojaban los monitores.

Todos ajenos al atormentado espectador.

Con un grito Marcus arrojó su tablet y formateó el registro de los monitores, para luego salir iracundo por las puertas.

-¡es un fracaso!-gritó por el pasillo.

-pero vivirá.-contestó su padre viendo como un poco de color llegaba a las mejillas del bebe.-la familia tendrá otro heredero que ponga en alto el apellido Holmes.

Sherlock lanzó un alarido y se arrojó sobre su padre, mas sin embargo su puño solo lo atravesó.

¿Entonces por qué dolía como si hubiera echo blanco?

Se agitó, consciente de que pronto regresaría a la realidad, nunca la había ansiado tanto.

El bebe abrió los ojos, revelando el color actual que lucía el detective en los suyos.

Dando un grito Sherlock se forzó a abrir los ojos, los reales, pero no podía.

Solo fue conciente de una presencia a su lado y de unos brazos que le mantenían sujeto.

-Sherlock maldito Holmes.-gruñía la voz, dueña de esos brazos, sonando afectada a su diestra.-cálmate.-ordenó.

Pero Sherlock seguía agitado, necesitaba escapar de esa pesadilla, y solo lo lograría si abría los ojos, si lograba soltarse de esos brazos.

Porque solo querían regresarlo a esos oscuros recuerdos ¿no?

Siguió luchando contra los brazos hasta que uno de ellos lo abandonó. Casi enseguida escuchó un siseo y sintió una ligera molestia en el cuello.

Y regresó la tan ansiada lucidez.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a John, algo borroso pero poco a poco la imagen se fue aclarando.

Ceño fruncido, esta molesto y preocupado, ojeras, no ha dormido, barba y camisa de dos días, y la inconfundible marca de un puñetazo, ¡oh! Así que ahí había echo blanco. Me dará un sermón a juzgar por los labios apretados.

Trató de incorporarse pero John lo tenía bien sujeto contra su cuerpo.

-al fin, no sabes que susto me diste, ¡dos días Sherlock Holmes!

-minucias...-pronunció con debilidad.

-minu...¡Dos dias!

-ya lo dijiste.-dijo el detective con hastío.

-estuviste perdido en la absurda fantasía de la droga durante dos días, ¿tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba?

-es tu trabajo, eres doctor, debes preocuparte.-contestó Sherlock molesto, no era ninguna fantasía la de la droga, al menos no lo que había vivido recientemente.

-Sherlock dime qué esta pasando.-exigió John soltándolo por fin.

-nada relevante, solo me aburro.-respondió el detective sentándose.

-antes te aburrías y te dedicabas a explotar el laboratorio, a alterar el replicador, a dar vueltas en la silla de capitán, ¡habías dejado las drogas!

-hay que variar un poco, un cerebro como el mío se consume si no hay nada nuevo o diferente.-contestó bajándose de la cama y poniéndose de pie.

-lo único nuevo es la revelación de Khan.-presionó John.- ¿es eso?

-no se de que hablas.-espetó el detective yendo hacia la puerta.

-sabes que puedes hablar conmigo ¿no?-se ofreció John sin seguirlo.

-no te necesito.-y con esto el detective salió de la enfermería.

John se dejó caer en una silla cercana.

Todo estaba resultando ser tan complicado.

Sherlock se dirigió a su habitación, sacó un phaser y se dedicó a decorar la pared dibujando una carita sonriente con el potente láser.

No estaba precisamente feliz.

Tocó el violín, sacando desgarradoras notas del instrumento, caminó por sobre los muebles de su habitación, volvió a remarcar la carita feliz, tocó de nuevo y así durante lo que se consideraría la "noche" en la nave.

No quería cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

No quería volver a ver el pasado, volver a enfrentar toda esa locura.

Y se mantuvo a "dieta de sueño" durante una semana. Temeroso del momento cuando su cuerpo le traicionase y finalmente cayera dormido.

Porque cuando daba ligeras cabezadas, la imagen de esos asquerosos sueros entrando en su cuerpo invadía sus pupilas.

John y la señora Hudson observaban cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando que en uno de los tumbos que daba al caminar el detective diese contra el suelo.

Pero no ocurrió así.

Ocurrió en su camarote, al salir del baño, vestido con su raído pijama favorito, dispuesto a no dejar dormir a nadie en la nave.

Tropezó con uno de las tantas tablets que dejaba regadas por el suelo y cayó.

Y su cuerpo lo traicionó, le negó la energía necesaria para ponerse en pie.

Cerró los ojos derrotado.

Cuando los gritos empezaron, John salió corriendo de su camarote, la señora Hudson le esperaba solícita en la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock.

-entraré yo, vaya a descansar.-aconsejó Watson a la buena señora.

Cuando John entró consiguió a Sherlock tirado en el suelo, convertido en una especie de masa gimiente vestida con bata azul.

-Sherlock por dios santo...-exclamó el docto arrodillándose a su lado.- ¿qué sucede?

No obtuvo respuesta, así que John dio vuelta al detective para verle el rostro, parecía inmerso en una pesadilla, a juzgar por la fuerza con la que cerraba los ojos y como estos oscilaban bajo los parpados..

Terror, absoluto terror y trazas de algo más, ¿odio? ¿Dolor? Inundaban sus facciones.

-Sherlock, Sherlock estoy aquí, nada de lo que estas viviendo es real.-susurró John en el oído del detective, completamente roto por su estado, odiaba verle tan mal.

Oh, pero para Sherlock todo era muy real, ahora era el bebe, ahora sentía el pavor en carne propia, el ardor de aquellas asquerosas sustancias.

El solo deseaba morir.

Una esencia familiar llegó a su nariz.

John.

Estaba a salvo.

Despertó alterado, removiéndose y luchando con los brazos de John. Sin embargo estaba tan débil que se dejó arrastrar por este hasta la cama.

-descansa amigo.-le pidió John mientras le arropaba.

-quédate.-ordenó Sherlock, comprendiendo porque su pesadilla había acabado con la llegada de John.

-¿qué?

-quédate, no tendré pesadillas si estas cerca.-explicó el detective.

-bien.-accedió John quitándose las botas y mirando alrededor del cuarto en busca de un sillón donde dormir.

-¿cómo tengo que decírtelo? Duerme conmigo, en mi cama.-gruñó el detective entre dientes.

Bien, no era momento para su usual comentario de "no soy gay" después de todo lo hacía por ayudar a un amigo ¿no? y estaba perfectamente seguro que este era asexual y que el era un hetero declarado. Pensó John mientras abría las sábanas y acomodaba su cuerpo cerca del de Sherlock.

Este lo abrazó y enterró su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de John, cayendo dormido en segundos.

Esa noche no tuvo pesadillas.

N/A: no pude parar solo en un oneshot XD así que empecé este fic para sacar las ideas de mi mente y brindarles más detalles y explicaciones sobre "revelaciones inesperadas" a los lectores

Este fic esta dedicado a todos los que leyeron, dieron fav y dejaron reviews en la precuela de este fic


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni el universo de Sherlock ni Star Trek me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Gene Rodenberry y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y sus ahora, respectivos dueños.**

**Advertencias: relación Slash, hombre/hombre, si no te agrada no leas. El lemon no es color de rosas, contiene ligeras trazas de dominación.**

***Antes de los incidentes con la USS Enterprise y la recaptura de Khan***

Capítulo 2: Khan

Criogenización una tecnología obsoleta, ciencia antigua, una manera de preservar los cuerpos durante los largos viajes espaciales antes de que se descubriese la velocidad warp.

Poco se conocía de las sensaciones vividas dentro se esas capsulas.

Muchos las olvidaban.

Pero no Khan.

Estar encerrado en una, congelado e inconsciente era vivir una dualidad.

Porque a pesar de la inconsciencia eras perfectamente conciente de algunas cosas.

Y el sentía odio, un odio infinito hacia James T Kirk y su tripulación.

También tenía cierta conciencia del paso del tiempo.

Habían pasado dos años.

Dos años desde que ese vulcano había roto su brazo y su rostro.

Desde que habían usado su sangre para revivir al odioso de Kirk.

También sentía una presencia, alguien que se detenía junto a su capsula y se le quedaba observando durante horas, siempre presente durante intervalos de tiempo regulares.

Mark McGivers era un joven teniente de la Flota Estelar, alto, de ojos color miel y cabello castaño, uno de los alumnos más destacados, doctor en historia terrestre, estudioso de las grandes guerras eugénicas de las que Khan fue el protagonista absoluto.

Con esos pensamientos justificaba la enorme atracción que sentía por el pálido hombre congelado.

Simple curiosidad científica.

Una emoción indescriptible por estar al lado de tan magnifico hombre.

Además le habían asignado ese odioso puesto de guardia del hangar, a pesar de tener más que las calificaciones suficientes para estar en una nave estelar.

Las razones eran banales, tras el impacto de la USS VENGEANCE la flota había perdido muchísimos efectivos y apenas y se estaban recuperando de los perdidos a manos de Nero.

-Siempre hay posibilidades, soy demasiado superior para estar en este puesto de porquería.-Se quejó molesto.

Khan sonrió internamente, ha veces podía escuchar, lo que ese joven decía.

Ambicioso.

Eso le gustaba.

-entiendo lo que sientes.-empezó Mark un día sentándose al lado del criotubo de Khan.-fuiste todo un emperador, bajo tu mando se acabaron las guerras y las muertes, tu gobierno era el más eficiente que la Tierra halla visto jamás y mírate ahora, encerrado aquí, todas tus grandes facultades perdidas.

Y así día tras día, el teniente hablaba con Khan incluso se llevaba sus tablets y le leía al helado hombre.

"Khan es un superhumano, creado mediante eugenesia e ingeniería genética que, en su época, llegó a dominar más de un cuarto de la Tierra, con uno de los gobiernos más eficaces conocidos, hasta perder el poder durante las llamadas guerras eugénicas de la década de 1990" leyó el joven.

-ojala nunca hubieras perdido el poder amigo.-suspiró el teniente.

Y como usualmente suele suceder en estos casos, las alabanzas y los méritos de Khan superaron a sus deficiencias y crueldad, al menos en la mente del joven teniente, quien veía en Khan un igual.

Se había enamorado se su absoluta perfección.

Khan era su amor platónico.

Y cegado por ese sentimiento, el joven teniente empezó a documentarse, para poder revertir el proceso de criogenización de su amado.

Khan sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo recuperaba la motricidad y sensibilidades perdidas, como de sus pulmones se evaporaba ese asqueroso gel respirable, sonrió levemente a pesar de las molestias.

Así finalmente, Mark lo logró, y Khan despertó ante el, aun más hermoso y mas intimidante de lo que pudo imaginarse jamás.

Khan inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, evaluando al joven, en su mente un claro conflicto se llevaba a cabo.

Encontró la respuesta.

Golpeó al joven, dejándolo inconsciente.

Y se dedico a despertar a su amada tripulación.

No había tiempo para sentimentalismos y no los necesitaban, siempre eficientes, tan pronto estuvieron conscientes se pusieron a las ordenes de su líder, cumpliendo cada mandato con obediencia y puntualidad.

Pronto se hicieron con el control de una nave, la USS Eagle, después de todo, eran superiores y poco podían hacer los phaser contra ellos.

Mark despertó mareado, sus ojos tardaron en mostrarle en lugar donde se encontraba.

Una celda.

Y frente al cristal, el objeto de su adoración en toda su magnificencia, le observaba.

-has pasado tres días inconsciente, drogado.-explicó Khan.-en ese tiempo, me hice con el control de una nave espacial y abandonamos el espacio de la Federación. ¿Eso cumple con las expectativas que tenías de mi?

Mark tragó con dificultad, sintiéndose taladrado por esa potente mirada.

No era una pregunta retórica. De verdad Khan estaba pidiendo su valoración.

A él, que era inferior a ese gran hombre.

Tembló.

-es... sorprendente.-articuló.-increíble. Si no es mucho pedir...cuénteme como lo hizo, ¿cómo burló a los ineptos de la Flota?

Khan sonrió captando la sinceridad con la que el joven se expresaba, no eran simples adulaciones, el chico de verdad lo admiraba.

Abrió la celda y entró.

Mark aguantó la respiración, alejándose torpemente todo lo que le permitía ese reducido espacio, el aura se Khan le intimidaba terriblemente.

Khan sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Mark, caminó aun más cerca de él y lo acorraló en un rincón, lo levantó por la camisa y lo sentó rudamente en uno de los bancos de la celda.

-es una larga historia.-dijo con simpleza, mientras se alzaba cuan alto era frente al teniente.

Mark tragó saliva, no podía evitar el comérselo con los ojos, desde esa posición se sentía tan sometido, y a su altura quedaba...

Oh.

"No mires no mires" se repitió a si mismo cerrando los ojos.

-abre los ojos.-ordenó Khan en un tono que no admitía replicas, peligroso.

Mark los abrió y miró fijamente a Khan a la cara.

-¿te asusta mi presencia?

Mark negó con la cabeza ante esos ojos tan penetrantes, Khan rio ante la mentira.

-entonces te atraigo.-sonrió Khan volviéndolo a alzar para tenerlo a su altura.

Mark sabía que negarlo sería fútil, así que asintió.

-¿y que te hace pensar, que tienes una posibilidad conmigo?-preguntó suavemente.

-yooo...

-no tienes argumentos para ello, eres tan inferior como los humanos que dejamos atrás en la Tierra, no eres nadie.

Mark bajó la mirada.

-y sin embargo, sin ti no habríamos podido escapar para completar nuestra venganza.

Mark sonrió débilmente, ya no podía ver a Khan a los ojos, porque le aterraba y excitaba a partes iguales la mirada inquisitiva de este.

-mírame.-volvió a ordenar Khan.-muchos de mis hombres no están contentos con ello, tener que deberle la libertad a un humano corriente los enfurece.

El teniente tragó con dificultad, Khan acercó su rostro al de él.

-si estas aun vivo y en una pieza, es por mi expresa orden, quien ose tocarte un pelo se las verá conmigo.-amenazó posesivo.-pero no creas que es por una debilidad.

-nnoo.. no creo eso, señor.-Khan sonrió con perversión, le gustaba la sumisión de ese chico, eso le ponía.

-Bien, porque quiero dejar los puntos claros, no hay ningún sentimiento por ello, me liberaste y soy un hombre de honor, estoy en deuda contigo y no hay nada que odie más.-apretó a Mark contra la pared sacándole un gemido de dolor.-eres inferior, no puedes estar conmigo.

Mark lo miró tratando de trasmitir con la mirada que eso no le importaba.

-si te importa, y por eso necesitas una prueba más tangible.-y dicho esto Khan lo besó.

Con fuerza, rudo, rápido; el simple roce de los labios de este rompía los del teniente, y que decir de sus dientes cuando le mordieron, exigiendo abriera los labios para introducir su lengua y dominar por completo su boca.

Tras interminables segundos, Khan finalmente lo dejó libre, lo soltó y Mark se dejó rodar hasta caer sentado en el banco, temblando, con los labios enrojecidos y rotos.

-soy superior en todos los aspectos.-dijo Khan saliendo de la celda sin siquiera mirar atrás.-eres libre de pasear por la nave, solo... no provoques a mis hombres.-advirtió al salir del área de detención.

Mark se dejó rodar hasta quedar en posición fetal sobre el banco.

"Solo fue una demostración"

"Solo deseaba mostrar lo fuerte que es y que lo nuestro jamás podrá ser"

Mark lloró, por el dolor que solo causa el hecho de que tu amor platónico te destroce y rechace a la vez.

Abrió los ojos al sentir una mirada sobre el.

Creía que era Khan, pero no, era un miembro de su tripulación.

-¿qué ve en ti?-pregunto agresivo.-solo eres un saco de carne temblorosa y llorona, yo te habría matado nada más despertar.

Mark sintió miedo.

-nos temes, eres como una pequeña cucaracha asustada comparado con nosotros.-el alto hombre se acercó y cerró su manaza en el cuello del teniente.-sería tan simple como cerrar mi mano, y **adiós mundo cruel**.-se burló, sus agresivos ojos azules le taladraron.-quizás te ve como un juguete.-dijo rozando los rotos labios con sus dedos sin ningún cuidado.

Mark ahogó un gemido de dolor.

-¡oh! El juguete hace ruidos. ¡Que divertido!-y dicho esto el superhombre le besó, tan rudo como Khan, pero con alevosía buscando lastimarlo de verdad.

Mark trató de luchar, pero la mano en su cuello se lo impedía, estaba completamente atrapado contra el banco.

-si eres el juguete de Khan no te importará ser el mío ¿verdad?-dijo contra sus labios mientras su otra mano rasgaba el pantalón del joven.-será divertido, lo prometo.

Al verse en tamaño peligro, el cerebro de McGivers reaccionó, así que pateó al agresor en el único lugar donde incluso un superhombre es vulnerable.

Y funcionó, al verse libre Mark salió corriendo, cegado por las lagrimas no vio por donde iba y chocó contra un duro pecho.

-se que eres inferior, pero ¿ciego?-Mark casi ríe de alivio al oír esa voz despectiva.

-¡Khan!-lloriqueó abrazándose al sujeto.

Khan estaba a punto de lanzarlo lejos cuando reparó en el estado del teniente.

Y lo lanzó lejos, por la furia.

Y corrió hasta el área de celdas donde su timonel se levantaba, a penas recuperándose de la patada de Mark.

-no...Vuelvas...a...tocarlo...-acompaño cada palabra con un furioso golpe sobre el cuerpo de su indefenso timonel.-es... mío... solo... mío.

Solo cuando el agresor terminó inconsciente y desmadejado sobre el suelo estuvo satisfecho.

Lo dejó encerrado en la celda y corrió a buscar a Mark.

Lo encontró donde lo había dejado.

Mark sollozaba con el rostro oculto entre las rodillas, tenues murmullos de "no soy digno" lograban escapar y llegar a oídos de Khan.

-pudiste escapar.-fue todo lo que articuló el recién llegado.

Mark alzó la mirada hasta enfocar el rostro de Khan.

Y Khan se llenó de un odio aun mayor si era posible. Se contuvo de regresar para rematar a su timonel. En lugar de eso solo dijo:

-me e quedado sin timonel para el turno gamma, tu serás mi timonel.

Mark sonrió, feliz por su nuevo puesto.

-gracias señor.-dijo poniéndose en pie con dificultad.

-repórtate a la enfermería.-ordenó Khan con la voz vacía de sentimientos, luego hizo una pausa y agregó.-espera, te acompañaré.

Haber acogido a ese pequeño humano le estaba costando demasiado, sin embargo no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, protegerlo empezaba a ser como una misión de vida, algo sin lo que Khan sentía, no podría vivir normalmente.

-dormirás conmigo.-dijo seco Khan al llegar el fin de turno, sentado en su cama, abrió las sabanas y señaló un lugar a su lado.

Mark asintió, no le quedaba de otra, no había manera de decirle que no a Khan y salir ileso.

Se recostó a su lado y cerró los ojos, el día había sido agotador, emocional y físicamente.

Khan lo contempló.

Hacía eso solo para protegerle, darle un camarote propio era peligroso, aun había miembros de su tripulación capaces de contravenir sus ordenes y lastimar a Mark.

En medio de la noche Mark se vio inmerso en esos sueños que rebobinan todo lo vivido en ese día, había sido tan abrumador el seguir las ordenes de Khan como su nuevo timonel.

Le encantaba cuando Khan le daba órdenes.

Era fascinante como ese hombre podía sacar el 1000% de eficiencia de él.

Y esa sonrisa satisfecha había sido su único premio.

Gimió de placer y se pegó al cuerpo de Khan, este despertó y una sonrisa perversa cubrió sus facciones, podía sentir el miembro del joven, duro, contra su muslo.

Él lo había pedido.

Rápidamente se acomodó sobre Mark y exigió la atención de sus, recién curados, labios.

Mark despertó agradablemente sorprendido, pero pronto la sorpresa dio lugar al miedo y la duda.

-tu lo pediste, lo has estado gritando desde que me leías en el hangar, desde que alababas mis hazañas.-murmuraba Khan contra su cuello, dejando marcas de dientes y chupetones aquí y allá.-te lo advertí y aun así sigues insistiendo.

-Khan...-gimió Mark inmovilizado por el peso de tan sensual atacante.

-no tienes defensa posible ni queja válida, tuviste la ultima oportunidad para alejarte de mi hoy.-mordió su clavícula.-y decidiste provocarme. Ahora sufre las consecuencias de tus actos.

Khan se incorporó y arrancó la camisa del pijama del joven, sus pantalones y su ropa interior, chasqueó la lengua, molesto por el tiempo que perdía realizando tan insulsa actividad.

-de ahora en adelante dormirás desnudo.-ordenó dándole un castigador mordisco en uno de sus pezones.-tu piel es mía y solo yo decidiré cuando debe ser cubierta.

Mark solo gemía, estaba echo una gelatina bajo los rudos y sensuales tratos de Khan.

Era tan dominante.

Dejó escapar un sonoro gemido.

Sus manos recuperaron cierta movilidad y se dirigieron inseguras al borde de la camisa que vestía su torturador, quería verlo.

Khan tomó ambas manos con una de las suyas y las inmovilizó sobre la cabeza del teniente.

-yo decidiré cuando serás digno de verme.-gruñó lamiendo el abdomen y apretando los muslos del chico con sus piernas.-quédate quieto.

Cuando Khan subió a sus labios de nuevo, Mark alzó su cadera, deseoso de un roce aliviador con la entrepierna de Khan.

Khan se separó bruscamente y le miró amenazante a los ojos.

Mark tembló.

-te dije que no te movieras.-repitió, dándole vuelta con facilidad al teniente, dejándolo boca abajo y con las manos presas de nuevo, esta vez contra su espalda.

Mark gimió por la anticipación y por la vulnerabilidad, estaba tan excitado aceptaría cualquier cosa que desease hacer Khan con él.

Khan le dio una sonora nalgada al teniente quien solo gimió y jadeó por la sorpresa, satisfecho Khan arrastró su mano por la espalda del chico para finalizar en el inicio de sus nalgas y descargar otra nalgada.

Repitió el procedimiento varias veces, variando las caricias y el lugar donde dejaba caer cada nueva nalgada.

-no te volverás a mover ¿no?-preguntó en el oído de un tembloroso y sudado Mark causándole un estremecimiento.

Mark asintió, con gusto volvería a moverse para recibir el mismo trato, pero su sentido de la autoconservación le decía que por ahora no sería una buena idea.

-así me gusta.-le felicitó Khan jugando con su dolorido miembro, Mark se mordió los labios presa del placer, quería correrse ya, aliviarse.

Y Khan pareció leerle la mente porque aumentó el ritmo se sus caricias.

Mark agradeció aquello con gemidos, gritos y jadeos.

Y cuando estaba cerca de la cumbre, Khan presionó la base de su pene, deteniendo el orgasmo.

Mark lanzó una maldición, molesto y pronto se arrepintió.

Khan volvió a dejar caer varias nalgadas sobre el castigado trasero del chico, acompañadas de posesivos mordiscos en sus hombros.

-me perteneces, todo tu me perteneces y solo yo decido cuando te corres.-regañó Khan.-chupa.-exigió mostrándole tres dedos.

Mark tembló y obedeció, abrió la boca y lamió y succionó cada dedo con dedicación.

El teniente lanzó un gemido, casi de súplica, cuando Khan alzó su cadera dejando su trasero y su entrada aun más disponibles que antes.

Gritó cuando sintió un dedo entrar en él sin mucho preámbulo; Khan le soltó las manos y le acarició la espalda y la cabeza, buscando se relajara.

Mark lo hizo y pronto el placer fue mitigando el dolor y a la extraña sensación.

No se percató del momento donde ya tres dedos entraban y salían de él con facilidad.

Solo cuando Khan le dio vuelta, se bajó el pantalón y reveló un miembro ciertamente superior Mark fue conciente de lo que venía.

Khan acercó su miembro a la boca del joven, y sin necesidad de una orden este empezó a alabarlo, mediante besos y lamidas, y luego lo adoró, chupándolo en toda su extensión.

Khan cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar durante unos minutos.

Cuando estuvo seguro de estar lo suficientemente lubricado empujó a Mark contra la cama, se posicionó en su entrada penetrándolo lentamente pero sin pausa.

Mark gimió y fue silenciado por los demandantes labios de Khan.

Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y eran borradas por las caricias de su dominante y atento amante.

Finalmente estuvo dentro de. Mark, esperó unos minutos besándolo y jugando con su cuello y solo cuando juzgó conveniente empezó a moverse.

Marcaría a ese chico como suyo.

Era de su propiedad.

Solo el podía poseerlo y tocarlo.

Hacerlo delirar y gritar de placer como en esos momentos.

Kahn aceleró las embestidas, ante las suplicas de "más" del teniente, ese chico no sabía lo que pedía, mas sin embargo Khan se lo daba.

-mírame.-le exigió cuando sabía que se acercaba el momento para ambos.-quiero ver como te corres gracias a mi.-le dijo al oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo al separarse.

Mark abrió los ojos con un jadeo y se perdió en los hermosos orbes de Khan, en la vorágine que los invadía, en el ambiente que olía a sudor y sexo a partes iguales.

Cuando regresó al mundo de los vivos Mark fue conciente del abrazo protector y posesivo de Khan sobre el, también de lo destrozado que estaba y de que no sería capaz de sentarse en días.

-hay buenos regeneradores dérmicos en la enfermería, estas entero, vuelve a dormir.-exigió Khan con el cabello revuelto y los ojos cerrados.

Mark sabría que sería una de las pocas muestras de vulnerabilidad, preocupación y normalidad del emperador, y precisamente la disfrutaría.

Poso un beso en su frente y se dejó ir en brazos de Morfeo.

Khan abrió los ojos y sonrió a la figura que dormía a su lado, deseaba otra ronda, pero ese chico no la soportaría, así que se contentó con verlo dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni el universo de Sherlock ni Star Trek me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Gene Rodenberry y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y sus ahora, respectivos dueños.**

**Tiempo actual**

**Capítulo 3: un nuevo caso y una recaída.**

Sherlock despierta, amodorrado se frota los ojos y observa el reloj de la pared.

¡Ha dormido casi 24 horas!

-buenos días bella durmiente.-le saluda John entrando al camarote.

Y Sherlock se siente algo traicionado, John no durmió todo el tiempo con el.

-¿bella durmiente?-pregunta curioso poniéndose en pie.

-ya sabes... ¿el cuento? Sherlock, ¿qué te leían cuando...-John detuvo en seco su discurso y lanzó una mirada de disculpa hacia el detective quien solo se lanzó de nuevo a la cama y se envolvió en su sábana.

John se acercó sintiéndose culpable y se sentó al lado del detective.

-puedo contártelo, ya sabes, como información cultural.-propuso.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y John tomó eso como un "si".

-"érase una vez, un rey una reina que tuvieron una hija, y para celebrarlo decidieron dar una fiesta e invitar a todas las hadas del reino"

-las hadas no...-interrumpió el joven.

-es un cuento.-zanjó John.

-entonces, ¿qué objetivo tiene si no es real?

-entretener.

-eso es tonto.

-no te contaré nada.

-sigue, despertaste mi curiosidad.

-bien, pero no me interrumpas.-ordenó John alzando un dedo amenazador.-"pero, olvidaron invitar al hada negra, y esta enfureció, así que mientras todas las hadas daban su bendición, ella irrumpió en el lugar y lanzó una maldición a la bebe"-Sherlock le miraba atento a cada palabra, inmerso en el relato, su cerebro le mostraba algunas similitudes entre esta historia y la suya.-"cuando la niña cumpla 15 años se pinchará con una aguja y morirá, decretó la malvada mujer"

-de tétanos.-aportó Sherlock.

John rodó los ojos y continuó el relato, cerca del final Sherlock decidió importunar.

-¡un beso! ¿En serio un beso?-chasqueó.-eso no es lógico.

-pues es lo que hay.-se rindió John.-¿subirás al puente? llevamos detenidos en este rincón del cosmos desde hace días.

-tienes razón.-admitió Sherlock levantándose, aun cubierto por la sábana.

Fue al comedor y detalló el menú del replicador, nada de le atraía en especial.

Decidió subir al puente y mover la nave, bueno, ordenarle a la señora Hudson que moviera la nave mientras él se sentaba en la silla de capitán.

La USS Hurakan avanzó con pereza por el cosmos, lentamente a warp 1, Sherlock no tenía casos ni ninguna prisa por llegar a algún lugar en específico.

Una sombra los seguía, una pequeña distorsión en el espacio era el único vestigio del sigiloso espía.

-aburrido.-suspiró Sherlock por enésima vez.-¿acaso nada interesante…

Una violenta sacudida lo envió fuera de la silla, haciéndolo enredarse con la sábana y levantarse medio desnudo del suelo, algo mareado.

-Sherlock una nave a salido de ocultación justo frente a nosotros.-informó John con los ojos inmersos en el visor del puesto científico.

-¡ja! Al fin.-palmoteó el detective, como si el hecho de conocer que estaban en inminente peligro por una de las dos razas que poseían dispositivos de ocultación, Romulanos o Klingons, no fuera más que un detalle, ante la perspectiva de un nuevo caso.-Señora Hudson envíe nuestros saludos.-ordenó.-y conecte la pantalla, quiero visualizar a nuestro posible…

Al parecer Sherlock no era tan inmune al miedo que causaban los Romulanos, o si no era miedo, cierta prudencia.

Era lo que inspiraba un ave de presa romulano y su capitán, de facciones vulcanas, como todo romulano, orejas puntiagudas y cejas en punta, alteradas por tatuajes rituales de duelo.

-saludos.-dijo el capitán del ave de presa, alzando una de sus cejas ante la vestimenta de su interlocutor.-¿el señor Sherlock Holmes?

-el mismo.-contestó Sherlock acomodando su sábana de mejor manera.

-no somos una especie que corra a contar sus problemas a extranjeros.-empezó el romulano.-pero su fama a trascendido a la mismísima zona neutral, y requerimos de su…apoyo, para solventar una situación.

-la muerte de su esposa, senadora de Rómulo, murió hace pocos meses dada la pigmentación de sus tatuajes, murió en extrañas circunstancias, no encontraron evidencias claras y sus autoridades abandonaron el caso.-Sherlock hizo una pausa.-la pregunta es… ¿por qué no acudió antes a mi? ¿Orgullo romulano? Me temo que ha rebajado mis posibilidades para resolver el caso al esperar tanto.-John y la señora Hudson hacían muecas, no era seguro enfadar a un romulano.

El romulano estaba furioso, apretaba los reposabrazos de su silla con ira.

-si se esta burlando de mi lo lamentará.-amenazó.

-no lo estoy haciendo, solo recalco la verdad, tan clara como que sus autoridades son tan incompetentes como las de la Tierra para resolver un crimen.

John ahogó un grito, Sherlock estaba jugando con fuego.

-esta usted vivo solo porque requiero de sus servicios.-gruño el romulano, me transportaré a su nave para hablar en privado.-y tras decir eso la pantalla volvió a mostrar la nave de presa, enmarcada por millones de estrellas.

-iré a ponerme presentable, John ve a recibir a nuestro distinguido invitado, después de todo es un candidato a Pretor, ¿qué como lo se? Solo así pudo haber estado casado con una senadora, además sus ropas características lo delatan, ¿Dónde estabas durante esas clases de la academia?-se burló al salir.

-en la academia jamás nos enseñaron esas cosas…-murmuró John.

El futuro Pretor se transportó a la USS Hurakan y John salió a su encuentro.

Sherlock tenía razón, el romulano en cuestión vestía ricamente, sin perder su porte marcial, solo un Pretor lograba ese efecto.

-bienvenido, le escoltaré hasta la sala de juntas señor…

-Hirem Shaltar.-se presentó el imponente alienígena.

-John Watson.-contestó el doctor.-sígame por favor.

Al entrar a la sala ya Sherlock les esperaba, sentando en su silla, con las piernas arriba de esta y la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas, con un movimiento de su mano le señaló una silla a Hirem.

-quiero hablar a solas.

-lo que tenga que decirme lo dirá frente a mi colega el doctor Watson.-sentenció Sherlock.-es de total confianza.

El romulano se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento visiblemente molesto.

-¿su nombre?-preguntó Sherlock.

-Hirem Shaltar.-contestó el romulano.

-jefe de las fuerzas Tal Shiar.-sonrió Sherlock.-las mejores fuerzas de inteligencia de todo el cuadrante, tiene sospechas sobre una posible traición de parte de dicha organización.

Hirem abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

-solo ellos habrían cometido un asesinato tan investigado sin dejar rastros.

-en efecto.-admitió Hirem.-señor Sherlock Holmes si e acudido a usted es porque es mi única esperanza, si se esta cociendo algo más que un simple asesinato necesito poner sobre aviso al gobierno de mi planeta, pero no puedo confiar en ningún otro romulano para esta tarea.

Sherlock asintió comprendiendo lo riesgoso del trabajo que le estaban asignando.

-necesitaré una nave romulana, pequeña, pero bien armada, no le prometo nada señor Hirem, pero haré todo lo posible para esclarecer este enigma, ahora dime todos los datos que tenga a su disposición sobre el asesinato.

"ocurrió hace dos meses, durante una sesión del senado, se estaba discutiendo una nueva ley económica, algo trivial y sin mayor impacto para la sociedad romulana, mi esposa presidía la reunión, apoyaba la moción menos radical, y justo cuando se estaba realizando la votación, cayó muerta"

Sherlock alzó las cejas sorprendido.

"ninguna quemadura de láser, ninguna lesión en la piel u órganos, nada, ni siquiera vestigios de una falla en el corazón, nada señor Holmes"

John miró a los ojos a Sherlock, el asunto empezaba a oscurecerse.

"ningún rastro de veneno conocido, ella solo cayó dormida, con el cuerpo completamente apagado."

-bien, déjeme todos los datos y permítame el acceso al cuerpo de su esposa, quizás mi amigo aquí presente encuentre las causas de la muerte.-ordenó Sherlock dando por finalizada la reunión.

-llevo su cuerpo conmigo, en el ave de presa.-afirmó el romulano poniéndose de pie, deseoso de acción como todo representante de su especie.-sígame doctor.

Sherlock observó las holofotografías de la sesión del senado de ese fatídico día, nada anormal saltaba a su potente capacidad de observación, excepto…

Entre una fotografía y otra la superficie del agua del vaso de la senadora daba el aspecto de moverse, era poco apreciable, pero un dato importante, la teoría de un veneno empezaba a tomar fuerza en la mente del detective.

Ahora solo le quedaba descubrir otro punto anormal entre ambas imágenes.

Las pasó y repasó, una y otra vez sin notar más diferencias que el casi imperceptible movimiento del agua.

-Sherlock.-le llamó John asomando la cabeza a la sala.-llevas ahí casi doce horas, ya realice todas las pruebas posibles al cadáver, nada aparece.

-busca mejor.-ordenó Sherlock.-algo debes encontrar John, algo.-exigió el detective molesto.

El doctor salió del lugar.

John entró a la enfermería y siguió revisando las pocas muestras viables que pudo sacar del cadáver, no había nada extraño a nivel celular, ni siquiera molecular.

Hastiado se paso las manos por el pelo por enésima vez.

Hasta que reparó en algo, quizás lo que buscaba solo hacía reacción con el agua y las muestras, estaban secas.

Emocionado empapó algunos tejidos y corrió exámenes y pruebas incluso a nivel genético.

Lo que descubrió lo dejó anonadado.

El ADN de la Romulana estaba destrozado, alterado por completo, inhabilitando así, de manera imperceptible, el correcto funcionamiento de las células, y por ende de estructuras superiores.

"apagando" el cuerpo de la senadora en el acto.

Sherlock aplaudió cuando se lo comunicó.

-sublime John, sublime y riesgoso, estamos nadando en aguas muy profundas.-dijo emocionado.-deberemos arriesgarnos.

Hirem tuvo una reacción muy contraria a la del detective al enterarse.

Primero estuvo furioso con sus forenses por haber sido tan ineptos al nivel que incluso un simple doctor de la Flota Estelar les había superado.

Y luego una fría ira, al comprender que quizás había un complot mucho más grande detrás y que descubrirlo implicaba llegar a los asesinos de su esposa.

Y entonces los haría pagar.

-solo nos queda ir a Rómulo capitán.-opinó Sherlock.

Hirem asintió.

Las siguientes horas las pasaron preparándose, se vistieron como oficiales Romulanos, con orejas en punta, cejas postizas y luciendo los cabellos pintados de un negro azabache en el caso de John y una peluca tipo tazón para Sherlock, luego evaluaron el pequeño transbordador que Hirem les había facilitado y repasaron su plan.

-tengan mucho cuidados chicos.-les pidió la señora Hudson al verlos salir.

Unas horas después John y Sherlock piloteaban el pequeño transbordador dentro del espacio romulano, acercándose a su objetivo.

Romulo.

El gran planeta se alzaba ante ellos, sinónimo de grandeza y pasiones desenfrenadas.

-será peligroso.-volvió a anunciar Sherlock.

-iré contigo.-afirmó John.

Las cosas se habían complicado, revelando que tras el asesinato de la senadora se orquestaban planes de desestabilización política terribles, planes que si llegaban a término, significarían el fin de la paz del pueblo romulano y el inicio de una dictadura militar extremista, era probable que otros ataques se llevasen a cabo en las próximas sesiones del Senado, donde se discutiría la reducción de las libertades de la Tal Shiar.

Hirem había partido hacia el senado a advertirles, dejando a John y a Sherlock la tarea de atrapar a los oficiales del Tal Shiar responsables del complot y el asesinato.

Entraron en orbita y esperaron el permiso para aterrizar.

-creo que nuestro plan se fue al traste.-informó John al ver tres aves de presa acercarse a su posición.

-déjame esto a mi John.-pidió Sherlock.-usaré el dialecto dominante para comunicarme con ellos y quizás así…

-¿cómo sabes hablar romulano?-le interrumpió John.

-tomé clases de xenolingüistica, silencio.-ordenó el detective.

Y de la garganta de Sherlock empezaron a surgir toda clase de sonidos, si bien no guturales, muy parecidos al idioma Vulcano, impronunciables conjunciones de consonantes.

-estamos muertos.-sentenció al recibir una respuesta.-nos han descubierto.

-¿qué?-exclamó John observando como perdía el control de pequeño transbordador al caer este bajo la fuerza de tres rayos tractores.- ¿cómo?

-la Tal Shiar tiene completa libertad de acción, no tienen que solicitar permiso a nadie para actuar.-explicó el detective.-cálmate y quizás logre sacarnos de este embrollo.

Pero ni el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes podía salvarse de la astucia y desconfianza de los Romulanos, una oficial de alto rango romulana se materializó detrás de ambos hombres.

-bienvenido señor Holmes.-saludó la mujer en idioma estándar apuntándoles con un phaser.-por favor acompáñenme y no intenten nada.

Y Sherlock se levantó con elegancia y parsimonia, seguido de John, y visualizó mejor a su atacante.

La esposa de Hirem.

-¿cómo?-empezó John, seguro de haber realizado exámenes en el cadáver de esa mujer y protagonista de las fotos mostradas a Sherlock.

-¿cuánto recibirá el gobierno romulano por esto?-preguntó Sherlock con los dientes apretados, había sido engañado.

-mucho, me temo, mi querido Hirem sin embargo, es inocente.-sonrió de lado la romulana.-Sherlock, tienes en tu poder información de casos de interés para el gobierno de mi planeta, responde las preguntas y serás libre de irte.

-desconozco esa información, y en todo caso…¿por qué habría de dárselas?

-porque desearas ahorrarle a tu amigo el horror de verte padecer las más terribles torturas.-sonrió sádicamente.-estamos en posición, transporte.-ordenó.

Las horas siguientes fueron confusas para Sherlock, John las vio pasar, encerrado a oscuras en una celda circular plagada de pequeños roedores, con la atmosfera enrarecida por los más indescifrables olores, y sumido en el terror más absoluto; estaban perdidos, en territorio enemigo.

Molesto se quitó el disfraz de romulano, ya de nada le servía.

Y a Sherlock estaban torturándole en algún lugar de esa pútrida prisión, John podía imaginarse miles de terribles situaciones.

Tuvo el impulso de gritar que el conocía los detalles de todos los casos de Sherlock, que el los documentaba.

Pero su lealtad al detective era superior a esos deseos.

Así que soporto dos angustiosas y tortuosas horas más de espera.

Finalmente escuchó la puerta abrirse, la luz repentina lo encegueció, una silueta se recortó contra esta, llevando algo en brazos.

-esta casi muerto, avisa cuando ocurra para sacarlo antes de que apeste.-informó el carcelero arrojando un cuerpo dentro.

John se acercó dando tumbos en la oscuridad hasta caer de rodillas frente al bulto.

Era Sherlock, aun en la penumbra que dejaba traspasar la puerta mientras se cerraba lo reconoció.

Ya no llevaba ningún disfraz, todo arrancado durante esas horribles horas, la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro y cabello, apelmazándolo.

Finalmente la puerta se cerró, hundiéndolos en la oscuridad.

-Sherlock, háblame por favor.-rogó John.-necesito que me digas exactamente donde…

-estamos perdidos John.-suspiró Sherlock algo ahogado por la sangre en su boca.

-ese no eres tu, el verdadero Sherlock Holmes estaría gruñendo y alegando que esta bien, que tiene un brillante plan para sacarnos de este lugar.-exclamó John dejando correr sus manos por sobre su amigo, tratando de localizar mediante el tacto las posibles heridas.

-John enserio deja de tocarme.-casi rogó Sherlock agarrando con fuerza la mano de su amigo.

-debo hacerlo, no se la gravedad de las…

-no son graves, solo incapacitantes y dolorosas, desean que permanezca vivo, al menos por el momento.-contuvo un gemido al finalizar.-si no me equivoco, seguro te facilitaran tu botiquín, y tan pronto este recuperado me volverán a llevar a esa sala.

-¿y qué se supone que debo hacer? Si hacen eso debo curarte, no puedo verte sufrir.-admitió John.

-solo debes curarme, necesito volver a esa sala.

-¿estas loco?

-no.-contestó Sherlock.-aquí vienen.-y dando un exagerado gemido se dejó caer en brazos de John.

La puerta se abrió con un silbido, el botiquín de John voló al interior junto con una linterna.

-haga su trabajo doctor.-dijo su captora cerrando la puerta.

John se lanzó hacia el botiquín y la linterna, finalmente tenía a mano todo lo que necesitaba.

Corrió su tricorder sobre Sherlock, y este tenía razón, algunas heridas eran graves, pero la mayoría eran leves e incapacitantes, contusiones más que todo.

-necesito un calmante siseó Sherlock mientras John limpiaba sus heridas.-uno fuerte.

-estas loco, sabes lo que te…

-John, necesito un calmante, una dosis alta, se bien lo que me hacen no soy idiota.-espetó el detective.-los necesito para poder enfrentar otra sesión y poder salir de este lugar.

John cabeceó y preparó una hypospray, ante la atenta mirada de Sherlock, luego la aplicó a su cuello.

-eso bastará.-suspiró el detective.-aquí vienen, no hagas una escena.-ordenó antes de cerrar los ojos vencido por la metamorfina.

-lo necesitamos de nuevo doctor.-sonrió la romulana.

Sherlock alzó la cabeza, mareado.

-no pudimos sonsacarle nada al detective, pero usted se ve blando, débil, llévenselo.-gritó molesta, su plan estaba saliendo mal, el detective se había resistido y estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso, necesitaban esos datos para manipular al Senado y evitar la pérdida de poderes y libertades en la Tal Shiar.

Y ante los impotentes y borrosos ojos de Sherlock se llevaron a John de la celda.

Y las pesadillas volvieron al detective, esta vez aderezadas por la culpa y la ira de haber fallado una deducción de nuevo, por haber metido a John en tal peligro.

**John, John esta a merced de los romulanos, sufriendo en carne propia cada tortura que aplicaron en mí.**

**Y él esta ahí, inmóvil, cegado por la elevada dosis de metamorfina en sus venas.**

**Un breve destello de su pesadilla usual inunda un rincón de su cerebro.**

**Pero la culpa puede más.**

**Y duele más regodearse en ella que los someros recuerdos acrecentados por la droga.**

**¿Desde cuando había fallado un caso? ¿una deducción? Desde el incidente del regreso de Khan, contestó su mente.**

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquello debía afectarle asi?**

**Tal vez porque encontraste la respuesta a la pregunta que siempre te hiciste durante los oscuros dias de tu niñez y juventud.**

**¿por qué no soy aceptado? ¿por qué soy un prodigio?**

**Exacto, esperabas una explicación más acorde a tu nivel, más...especial. No el compartir genes con uno de los mayores genocidas de la galaxia.**

**Eso no debería de afectarme.**

**Lo hace, porque en el fondo tienes sentimientos, debilidades como los denominas, que te hacen creer que eres una abominación.**

**En el fondo nadie podrá quitarte de la mente lo que Khan te dijo ese dia.**

**No comprendes sentimientos tan básicos como los necesarios para una amistad y aun así los presentas al estar cerca de John, de la señora Hudson y de Lestrade.**

**Ellos son tu corazón, porqué jamás te juzgaron, jamás trataron de controlarte o cambiarte en serio.**

**Te aceptan tal cual eres y eso evita que debas coartar tu preciada libertad por ellos, sigues viviendo en la aventura y ellos solo te siguen, haces lo que quieres cuando quieres sin depender de un jefe.**

**Y en lugar de ser feliz por ser el pirata que tanto añoraste ser de niño.**

**Sufres.**

**Sherlock Holmes ¿quién llegará a entender tu solitario corazón?**

-John...-gimió Sherlock, tratando de borrar la cacofonía de voces en su cabeza.

-shhh Sherlock aquí estoy, aquí estoy. Tranquilo, solo es la droga, ya pasará.-le llegó la tranquila voz del médico.

¿No estaba herido?

¿Se movían?

Su cuerpo le indicó que estaba recostado en un lugar cómodo, suave y con un protector y fuerte brazo, el de John, rodeándole el pecho brindándole calidez.

-¿la domulana?-pronunció con dificultad luchando contra sus cansados y pesados parpados.

-luego te cuento Sherlock, pero todo a acabado.-le contestó John con tranquilidad.

¿Todo había acabado y él se lo había perdido?

Que desperdicio.

Sherlock dejó de luchar contra sus parpados y se rindió al sueño, sumiéndose en un sopor cautivador.

-descansa amigo, pronto estaremos de vuelta en la nave.-le dijo John con suavidad.

N/A: ufff que idear un caso con romulanos es complicado :)

reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Relación complicada.

-¡¿no puedes hacer nada bien?!-gritó Khan a la temblorosa figura aovillada en su cama.

-yo…Yooo.-tartamudeo McGivers.

-te escucho.-siseó Khan

-son esas mejoras, los controles... ¡por favor!-rogó al ver el brazo de Khan alzarse de nuevo sobre él, amenazador, ya le había paseado por toda la habitación a fuerza de golpes.

Pero en lugar de golpearle Khan lo levantó por las solapas de la bata de dormir.

-prácticamente te he puesto por encima de mi tripulación, he tenido que aguantar sus quejas, bien justificadas, por tu ineptitud e inferioridad con los nuevos controles.-masticó Khan cada palabra.-me has decepcionado.-y dicho esto arrojó al tembloroso chico contra el suelo.

-lo...siento.-murmuró Mark alzando la cabeza, ahora ensangrentada, del suelo.

-díselo a quien le importe.

-señor, por favor...

-cuando inventaron el perdón también inventaron las fallas.-espetó Khan.-largo de mi vista.-ordenó Khan conciente de que, si ese chico seguía ahí, le mataría.

Mark ahogó un sollozo, salir de ese camarote implicaba el estar a merced de cualquier ataque.

Ese temor se manifestó en sus ojos.

-debiste pensarlo antes de fallarme.-dijo Khan con simpleza.-LARGO.

Tropezando con sus propios pies Mark salió de la habitación y se apoyó en la puerta, que se cerró a su espalda, respirando con dificultad.

Se sentía culpable por fallarle así a su protector y amante. Debía ser superior, esforzarse en serlo, debía merecer la confianza que Khan ponía en él.

Y ser objeto de su aprecio de nuevo.

Decidido caminó hasta la sala de simulaciones, tenía toda la noche para aprender a usar los controles.

Su paseo no estuvo exento de peligro, en cada pasillo y ascensor temía encontrarse con algún tripulante, tuvo que esconderse varias veces en los tubos jefferies, con el corazón en la boca, cuando escuchaba las fuertes y decididas pisadas de algún superhombre o supermujer.

Finalmente llegó a su destino, respirando aliviado, aseguró la puerta, para luego sentarse frente a los controles y programar varios escenarios de combate en el simulador y las nuevas especificaciones de las mejoras.

Pasó ahí toda la noche, sentado, trabajando arduamente, sin importarle las ampollas que salían en sus manos e ignorando los dolores de espalda y cuello que crecían exponencialmente con el paso de las horas y las molestias propias de las heridas que Khan le había causado en su arranque de ira.

Al inicio del turno Gamma siguiente, Khan al entrar al puente miró extrañado el puesto de timonel, ocupado ahora por uno se sus hombres y no por Mark, ese chico jamás se retrazaba.

Quizás había sido un poco duro con el.

-Soto relevará a Mark de su puesto el tiempo que sea necesario.-ordenó, regresando sobre sus pasos.

-si señor.

Una ligera angustia se había posado en el pecho de Khan, Mark podía estar en peligro, si es que había sobrevivido a la noche fuera del camarote, o bien podía haberse quedado dormido en algún otro lugar.

Prefirió que fueran las dos primeras opciones las válidas y no la última, o tendría que castigar más duramente a ese chico por huir de sus deberes.

-computadora.-ordenó dentro del ascensor.-ubique al teniente McGivers.

-el teniente McGivers se encuentra en la sala de simulación.-contestó la eficiente máquina.

Y hacia allí dirigió Khan sus pasos.

Y un extraño sentimiento lo embargó al encontrarlo dormido sobre el panel de control, con el rostro contraído de dolor y cansancio.

Khan toqueteó aquí y allá y se sorprendió de la cantidad de practicas que había echo Mark en sólo una noche, casi el mismo numero que se realizaba en la academia durante los 4 años de estudio.

Incluso había desarrollado una brillante estrategia para enfrentar a la USS Enterprise, ese archivo tenía una nota anexa.

"Perdóname Khan"

Rodando los ojos Khan alzó el ligero cuerpo del chico en sus brazos y lo llevó a su camarote.

Al llegar aseguró la puerta, lo recostó en la cama y empezó a desvestirlo.

Con el movimiento Mark despertó, algo aturdido miró a su alrededor y al ver a Khan algo de miedo se reflejó en su mirada, ¡se había quedado dormido! ¡El turno Gamma! ¡Khan lo mataría!

-¡señor! Lo siento.-exclamó tratando de incorporarse, mas sin embargo su cuerpo estaba tan agarrotado que con una punzada de advertencia lo envió sobre el colchón de nuevo.

-no importa.-gruñó Khan ayudándolo a incorporarse más lentamente.-estuviste ocupado toda la noche, tomaré eso como tu servicio durante el turno Gamma.

-gracias.-sonrió Mark alzando los brazos para que Khan le quitara mejor la camisa del pijama.

Khan se quedó repentinamente rígido al tenerlo desnudo ante si.

Algunos moratones recorrían el cuerpo de Mark, el capitán cerró su mano y comparó su puño con uno de los moretones que adornaban las costillas del teniente.

Por primera vez Khan sintió algo de culpa y Mark lo notó.

-es nada, yo... lo merecía.-admitió esbozando una mueca cuando Khan pasó sus fríos y estilizados dedos por sobre, la casi negra, marca.

-ve a darte una ducha sónica.-ordenó Khan alzándose.-volveré en unos momentos.

Y tras decir eso salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Los pasos de Khan resonaban por el pasillo, el súper hombre se sentía por vez primera, culpable de unas heridas causadas durante un castigo necesario.

Mark era inferior, por eso estaba herido.

O talvez había sido muy duro con el.

"**a todas estas, ¿por qué me importa si lo golpeé de más? Se lo merecía"**

Pero no pudo engañarse totalmente cuando vio a donde lo habían llevado sus pies.

A la enfermería.

"**Ya que estoy aquí, mejor busco algunas medicinas, Mark puede estar seriamente herido y…"**

Dando un grito, sobrepasado por la confusión y la rabia, no sabía si consigo mismo o con Mark, que hasta en eso estaba confuso, entró a la enfermería.

Cuando finalmente volvió a su camarote, Mark ya salía del baño, eficientemente limpio y afeitado, cubierto por su bata de baño.

-acuéstate.-le indicó Khan tratando de sonar menos duro mientras dejaba la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos, en la mesa de noche, había decidido que si, se sentía culpable y que era ahora su deber el cuidar a ese pequeño y débil humano.

Mark asintió y se acostó en la cama y dando un suspiro de satisfacción cerró los ojos, Khan ya no estaba enfadado con él, pensó aliviado.

Escuchó a Khan activar un dermoregenerador sobre su cuero cabelludo, curando la herida que le había echo al arrojarlo contra el suelo.

Luego Khan le abrió la bata y le aplicó algún tipo de gel sobre cada moretón, dando masajes a cada uno, arrancándole ligeros gritos y gemidos de dolor a Mark, quien se sentía avergonzado por mostrar tal debilidad. Tras sentir que las manos de Khan le abandonaban, escuchó el siseo de un hypospray, al ser activado en su brazo, dejando una sensación de ardor en la zona tras ser retirado, abrió los ojos, curioso.

-es un relajante muscular.-le explicó Khan ordenando la bandeja, luego se volteó y analizó a Mark con la mirada, buscando alguna otra lesión que hubiera pasado por alto.

Satisfecho con su examen visual, se subió de rodillas a la cama ante la mirada interrogante de Mark.

-date vuelta.-ordenó.

Mark alzó una ceja, pero obedeció lo más rápido que le permitió su cuerpo.

Khan le quitó la bata, y la bajó con lentitud hasta solo cubrirle los glúteos y las piernas, se inclinó hacia la bandeja y vació un envase de aceite en sus manos, luego se sentó sobre las caderas del joven, con las piernas a cada lado, y apoyó sus manos, llenas de aceite, sobre los omoplatos de Mark.

McGivers contuvo un gemido, aquello le estaba poniendo irremediablemente cachondo, el solo peso de Khan sobre su cadera lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Khan sonrió de lado, orgulloso por las reacciones que causaba en el cuerpo de SU Mark.

Y empezó con el masaje, dejando correr sus manos sobre los músculos y vértebras cansados del joven, sonsacándole sonidos de placer.

Un pitido interrumpió el momento.

-adelante.-dijo Khan con una mueca de fastidio, Mark trató de levantarse azorado pero su masajista lo empujó con las caderas y su peso contra la cama.

-señor.-saludó una súper mujer entrando al camarote, ignorando por completo a Mark.-tengo los resultados de las pruebas con los nuevos phaser.

Pero Mark no podía ignorarla, era hermosísima y Khan parecía comérsela con la mirada, sintió celos, ganas de robarle a Khan un beso frente a esa tipa y demostrar así que este era suyo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Claro, ¿qué tenía el para competir contra esa exponente del género súper femenino? Pensó alicaído.

Tan sumido estaba en su depresión y celos que no se percató de cuando la mujer salió ni cuando las manos de Khan volvieron a trabajar sobre su espalda y brazos.

Khan conciente de la falta de sonidos por parte de Mark se detuvo.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó acariciando la espalda baja del teniente.

-nada.-contestó el chico esquivo.

¡Ah! Sonrió Khan atando cabos por su cuenta, celos, simples celos.

Sus manos volvieron a iniciar el masaje, esta vez más abajo y más abajo, ya cerca de la cadera de Mark.

-Khan...-se quejó Mark tratando de contener un gemido.-no estoy para estos juegos.

-¿no?-se burló Khan bajándose de la cadera del joven y sacando la bata de su cuerpo, para así alcanzar sus glúteos y masajearlos.

-oh dios.-dejó escapar el chico.

-mientes muy mal, y odio que me mientan, así que dime, ¿qué pasa?-exigió mientras separaba las nalgas del joven, dejando sus dedos recorrer la hendidura.

-yoo... yo estaba celoso.-admitió Mark entre jadeos.

-¿de la comandante?-quiso saber Khan.

-siiii.-admitió Mark al sentir un dedo juguetón de Khan acariciar su entrada.

-tu eres mío, pero yo no soy tuyo para que me celes.-sentenció Khan introduciendo el dedo lentamente.

-soyy tuyo...pero te quiero...para mi.-admitió Mark rendido a las caricias que estaba dejando ese dedo en su interior.-no quiero que... me... dejes.-logró pronunciar entre gemidos.

Khan sonrió e introdujo otro dedo, logrando que Mark encorvara la espalda.

-no te dejaré.-dijo con voz suave en el oído del teniente.-te marcaré, cada vez que sea necesario, como mío.-prometió con la voz peligrosa, metiendo un tercer dedo de improviso.-te tomaré y haré que grites mi nombre en alabanza.-sentenció mientras sus dedos entraban y salían sin compasión.

-Khan por favor...-rogó el chico sintiendo como su erecto miembro palpitaba incómodo contra la cama.-tómame ya...

-yo decido cuando te tomo.-dijo lamiendo su cuello.-cuando, como y donde.

-si si si, por favor...-rogó el chico empezando a acompañar el movimiento de vaivén de los dedos de su sexy torturador.

Y Khan no soportó más, liberó su deseoso pene, lo embadurnó en aceite y de una estocada penetró a Mark, arrancándole un grito, mitad de dolor y mitad de placer.

-tu lo habías pedido.-justificó acomodándose sobre la espalda de Mark mordiendo su cuello y hombros moviéndose lentamente, esperando a que su pareja se acostumbrase.

-más rápido.-pidió Mark tras unos minutos.-Khan por favor más rápido.

Khan lo complació

Cuando Mark despertó estuvo seguro de que había dormido al menos durante dos turnos seguidos, algo rígido se estiró y desperezó buscando a Khan con la mirada.

Mas sin embargo el súper hombre no se encontraba en la habitación.

Mark sonrió ante el recuerdo de la última actividad realizada, y aun algo aturdido pidió su desayuno al replicador.

Tras haber comido y haberse aseado observó la hora, aun faltaban algunas horas para el nuevo turno Gamma así que salió en busca de Khan, sin temer esta vez, el encontrarse con algún furioso miembro de su tripulación.

Encontró a Khan en una de las salas de observación, con la mirada perdida en el cosmos, anhelante de tiempos antiguos y mejores.

-no tenemos porque vengarnos.-se atrevió a decir Mark.-podemos ir a donde queramos, establecernos en un planeta, colonizarlo y empezar un imperio.-opinó deteniéndose a su lado.

-Kirk me hizo sufrir, me derrotó y humilló, no puedo dejar esa cuenta sin saldar.-contestó Khan con la voz contenida de furia.-solo cuando este congelado en el frío del espacio, descansaré y haremos todo eso que dijiste, construiremos un futuro.

Mark sonrió y se apretó un poco contra Khan, buscando su calidez.

Khan alzó una ceja y rodeó al joven con un brazo, besando su cabeza con ¿cariño?

Mark cerró los ojos ante el contacto, y emitió un ruido parecido a un ronroneo.

-creo que estamos listos para volver al espacio de la Federación, para encontrar a Kirk.-afirmó Khan girando para quedar frente a frente con Mark.-y entonces crearemos nuestro imperio.

Khan unió sus labios, en el que sin saberlo, sería el último beso en circunstancias normales, un beso, previa promesa de la estabilidad de una relación donde no sólo dominaría lo físico.

Mark se dio cuenta de ello, el beso no era rudo ni dominante, solo un lento vals de labios y lenguas que buscaba agradar al contrario más que someterlo.

Al separarse Khan lo tomó por los hombros y lo evaluó con la mirada, ¿quién iba a decirle que terminaría emparejado con un humano normal?

¿Qué este sería la luz de sus ojos?

¿Qué sería capaz de dar su vida a cambio de la de él?

Mark tembló ante el significado de lo profundo de esa mirada.

Y al salir de la cubierta de observación, tuvo la certeza de que ya eran algo más.

-pon rumbo a espacio de la federación.-ordenó Khan a Mark.

-enseguida señor.

**En la USS Enterprise**

-Khan vendrá a usted, no es necesario buscarle.

-necesito buscarlo, necesito acabar con esto ahora mismo.-contestó Kirk a un muy tranquilo Sherlock.

-entonces ordene patrullar las fronteras del espacio de la federación, particularmente el que este cerca de las coordenadas 23 76 21 89, tengo informes muy confiables sobre la ubicación de Khan en esa zona.

-¿cómo?

-piratas espaciales, cargueros ilegales, Ferengis, suelen ser más habilidosos en conseguir información que los oficiales de la Federación, considérelos mi red de ilegales.-sonrió Sherlock con suficiencia.-Khan a tenido que abastecer su nave capitán Kirk.

Kirk se inclinó sobre el comunicador y le ordenó a Sulu poner rumbo a la zona descrita.

-si no me equivoco, Khan aparecerá en cuestión de minutos capitán.

**USS Eagle.**

-pronto estaremos en espacio de la Federación, no espero que Kirk me encuentre pronto, sin embargo… hay que estar alertas.-aconsejó Khan.

Mark asintió, llevando el control de la nave con suavidad.

Surcaron el cosmos durante unos minutos, hasta que:

-señor, la USS Enterprise esta a 1 año luz de distancia, puedo visualizarlos en los sensores.-informó el oficial táctico.

-dirígete hacia ellos, Alerta roja, todos los escudos arriba y las armas listas, llegaremos disparando, Teniente McGivers ponga en marcha su excelente estrategia de batalla.-Mark sonrió orgulloso, casi atragantándose por la felicidad asintió.

Khan le dirigió una mirada que solo podía significar "estoy muy orgulloso de tu estrategia, en cuanto acabemos con Kirk iremos a mi camarote y te haré olvidar hasta de tu nombre"

La tensión se hizo en el puente ante el halago de Khan hacia Mark.

-¿algún problema señores?-preguntó con voz cortante.

-no señor.

Y pronto se encontraron con la USS Enterprise.

Los rayos láser y torpedos de fotones salieron disparados de la USS Eagle en cantidades mucho mayores a las normales para una nave clase Constitution, Khan vociferaba ordenes excitado, tenía a Kirk en bandeja de plata, estaba destrozando a su amada Enterprise y masacrando a su amada tripulación.

La estrategia de Mark era sublime porque se adelantaba a cualquier movimiento que pudiera aplicar Kirk, después de todo, ambos había estudiado en la academia.

Sin embargo no contó con la astucia de alguien a bordo de la nave enemiga.

Pronto sus escudos cayeron y sus armas quedaron inutilizadas sin razón alguna.

Khan se pateó mentalmente al ver la nave de Kirk posicionarse para atacar.

¡Había olvidado cambiar los códigos de comandos!

Una andanada de rayos láser impacto a la USS Eagle, inutilizando sus motores y armas.

Khan estaba furioso.

Sus hombres empezaban a ser transportados.

Con el miedo a una nueva criogenización brillando en sus miradas, reproche, ira, dolor, todo expresado en cuestión de segundos.

Y ese silencio, que solo lo da la certeza absoluta de haber cometido una falla garrafal inundó a Khan.

Sintiéndose mareado y enfermo por primera vez en su vida.

Una explosión en el puente rompió esa quietud.

La consola de timonel había volado en pedazos, seguro, por una sobrecarga en los circuitos que la unían a los motores de la nave.

Mark.

Khan esquivó los escombros que decoraban cada centímetro del puente hasta llegar a Mark.

O lo que quedaba de él.

-Mark.-susurró arrodillándose al lado del cuerpo calcinado y destrozado de su amante.

-Khan…lo siento…mi estrategia falló.-se disculpó el chico con la mirada perdida, tratando de enfocar a Khan.

-fui yo el que fallé, no esperaba este giro de los acontecimientos yo…-Khan no tenía palabras, desde un principio todo esto era su culpa, él se había obsesionado con vengarse de Kirk, con destrozarlo.

Sin tomar en cuenta los deseos de su amada tripulación.

Ni escuchar los sabios consejos del joven que ahora moría en sus brazos.

-Khan…no te culpes…

"No soy perfecto, al menos no en todo, pero trataré de serlo solo durante unos segundos".

"El aceptar que puedo amar a este nivel y fallar garrafalmente me hace perfecto".

-te e destruido Mark.-admitió Khan.-te e llevado a la muerte.-admitió permitiendo que gruesas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

-no llores Khan, un líder nunca debe llorar.

-ya no soy líder de nadie, he perdido.

-Khan.-le llamó Mark, con la urgencia que solo tiene una persona que se sabe próxima a morir.-solo dímelo, dímelo para poder irme en paz y sin miedo.

Khan se perdió en los orbes casi dorados del chico, tratando de grabar en su memoria única, cada detalle, antes de que estos empezaran a apagarse con la oscuridad de la muerte.

-te amo Mark, como nunca llegaré a amar a nadie.-confesó.

Y Mark sonrió y con sus últimas fuerzas se acercó a los labios de Khan, besándolo con cariño.

Un beso de despedida.

Khan ahogó un sollozo y contestó el beso.

Finalmente este se rompió, el cuerpo de Mark cayó hacia atrás, frío, vacío ya de su alma.

Khan se alzó tembloroso y resbaló con la sangre, cayendo sobre la consola semiderruida, hiriéndose en la cabeza.

Sintió la cálida sangre bajarle por la frente y rodar sobre su rostro.

Arrastró una mano y activó unos comandos, una de sus mejoras, un transportador independiente de toda fuente de energía de la nave.

Transportaría a cualquier oficial del puente del Enterprise.

Y si llegaba a ser Kirk, lo desollaría con sus propias manos.

Tan pronto como escuchó el haz transportador materializarse, activó una señal de interferencia, también independiente, que rodeó a la nave como si de un escudo se tratase.

Se giró lentamente.

Kirk le hablaba, desde la destrozada pantalla, burlándose, tratando de jugar con su mente.

Pero Khan no se lo permitió, porque en esos momentos tenia frente a si, al responsable de toda aquella tragedia.

Sherlock Holmes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ni el universo de Sherlock ni Star Trek me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Gene Rodenberry y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y sus ahora, respectivos dueños.

**Durante el incidente con la USS Enterprise**.

Capítulo 5: recuerdos compartidos.

Sherlock Holmes, el autodenominado detective consultor, idéntico a él en todo detalle, justo en frente tenía la respuesta a los experimentos que Marcus había echo con su sangre.

Tratando de mejorar la perfección. Rió Khan para si golpeando a Sherlock.

Luego contestó las burlas de Kirk.

-no lo hiciste solo, necesitaste de otra mente superior.-rió cínicamente, conocía alguna hazañas de ese molesto detective, se había puesto al día en cuanto a lo más relevante acontecido en el universo.-sin embargo, no cuentan con las mejoras que le hice a la USS Eagle, sus escudos… son superiores, así como sus motores. Solo, no pude usarlos a tiempo, una ligera falla menor que no se repetirá.-dijo con voz suave y amenazante, era mentira por supuesto, pero escudarse en ella era lo mejor que podía hacer, maquillar así su error.-Sherlock se quedará conmigo. Necesito, tener cierta conversación con él, y si es posible, realizar ciertas pruebas.-sonrió levantando a Sherlock del suelo por el cabello.

Y finalizó la transmisión.

Ante él, tenía al fruto de los vanos intentos de Marcus por mejorar la perfección.

Un débil humano con un intelecto de genio.

Con SU intelecto.

Y SU apariencia.

Ahora sabía a donde había ido a parar una de las tantas muestras de sangre que Marcus le había sacado.

Tenía unas horas, a lo sumo 3 para realizar sus pruebas, para estudiar a ese intento de ser superior que había acabado con su tripulación, sus planes y con Mark.

Un arranque de ira lo invadió y lanzó a Sherlock contra una de las cajas del depósito de la nave, arrancándole un gemido de dolor al detective.

3 horas para vengarse también.

Luego que le capturasen, que hiciesen con él lo que deseasen, habían destrozado por completo sus ganas de vivir.

No tenía nada. Excepto ese profundo odio en su interior.

Sonrió, en los informes que había leído, Sherlock tenía un compañero, John Watson.

Su venganza no estaría completa si no le hacía sentir lo mismo que él sintió al tener a Mark destrozado en sus brazos.

Con una perversa sonrisa en los labios, aisló la señal de doctor, y aprovechando los débiles escudos de la Enterprise, transportó al doctor justo frente a él.

John miró a su alrededor sorprendido, no tuvo mucho tiempo para habituarse al lugar.

-¿tu eres su compañero?-dijo con desprecio Khan alzándolo por el cuello, John pataleó empezando a sentir la temida falta de oxígeno.-el mío era perfecto.-y con la ira que le dio el recuerdo de Mark, lanzó a John un golpe con la mano libre, noqueándolo en un instante.

Lo ocultó en un rincón del depósito, salió y se dirigió a la enfermería de donde transportó variados implementos hasta el depósito.

Luego ató a Sherlock a la camilla, inmovilizándolo con fuertes abrazaderas de titanio.

-ahora querido Sherlock, me dirás que esconde tu sangre y hasta que punto somos parecidos.-resumió mientras conectaba con brusquedad el reemplazador de fluidos al detective, lo necesitaba sedado, cooperativo de ser posible.

Tomó algunas muestras de sangre y corrió sobre ellas varias pruebas.

Compartían casi la mitad de los genes, solo los necesarios para la apariencia e intelecto, pero ninguno para la superioridad física.

Que desesperante.

Pero perfecto para sus planes, rió bajando la concentración de los sedante al 0%

Sherlock abrió los ojos, todo daba vueltas, recordaba vagamente al tipo que se parecía a él, al tipo con el que compartía genes y quizás algo más.

Por ahora su Némesis le miraba sonriente.

-Khan...-pronunció ahogando un quejido.

-hola, hermano.-saludó con suavidad, con un ligero matiz de odio en su tono.-porque eso eres ¿no? Compartimos sangre, intelecto, físico.-sonrió de lado el pálido hombre mientras se acercaba al indefenso detective.-que seas casi mi clon te hace eso, un hermano...-como odiaba compartir algo con el responsable de la muerte de su amado.

-estas no son maneras de tratar a la familia.-gimió Sherlock apretando los dientes para acallar un gemido, ¿qué demonios le había echo Khan? ¡A sí! le había golpeado.

Un golpe de Khan es algo serio.

-si lo son, especialmente cuando esa familia es... inferior.-Khan llegó hasta Sherlock y cerró una de sus manos, como una garra, sobre el tobillo derecho del joven.-y se da el lujo de rodearse de seres... aun mas inferiores.-Sherlock conocía la historia entonces, le habían revelado el dato, porque no estaba sorprendido por las revelaciones, ¿por qué no le buscó entonces? Juntos hubieran puesto a la Federación de rodillas.

Ahora era tarde, Sherlock había cometido un error garrafal, había tomado el partido contrario.

Sherlock cerró los ojos con fuerza, presa del dolor.

-¿duele? Aaahhh lo lamento, a veces no controlo mi fuerza, más si esta va dirigida a quien ayudó a la USS Enterprise a capturar a mi tripulación, no tendría ninguna piedad, destrozaría esos huesos poco dignos de portar la mitad de su magnificencia.

-todos son unos asesinos... y si esas mejoras son ciertas, el hecho de que fallaran solo demuestra que eres imperfecto.

¿Imperfecto? Él es perfecto, el lo es, falló es cierto, pero sigue siendo perfecto, Sherlock sólo está empeorando su castigo.

Aumentó la presión.

El crujido del tobillo de Sherlock inundó el lugar, resonando como un eco, llegando a oídos de John, quien poco a poco volvía en si.

-tenemos algo en común Sherlock, ambos cometimos el error de enamorarnos de seres inferiores, eso nos debilitó. No sabes lo que sufrí cuando el teniente Mark McGivers murió durante la batalla, por tu culpa Sherlock, por decirle al estúpido de Kirk como derrotarnos.-esta vez fueron las costillas de Sherlock las que se rompieron bajo el furioso puño de Khan.-al ser superiores, sentimos de manera superior. Te mostraré todo el odio que serás capaz de sentir cuando mate a tu mascota, delante de tus ojos.

Y fue el turno de Sherlock de dejar escapar su ira, sin importarle que su tobillo estuviera destrozado, que sus costillas doliesen como el infierno cuando movía sus brazos para liberarse y que sus muñecas se desollasen contra las abrazaderas de titanio.

Porque su universo entero giraba en torno al hombre que Khan traía arrastrado por los cabellos, aunque no lo admitiese, aunque repitiese hasta el cansancio que el amor es un defecto.

John soltó un gemido de dolor al impactar su cabeza con el borde de la cama donde yacía Sherlock.

Y a pesar de tener ahora un hilo de sangre bajando por la frente sonrió tranquilizador al detective, evaluándolo con la mirada, haciendo gala de la camisa azul que a pesar de haber de todo aun portaba.

-en lugar de sonreír deberías planear como escapar ¿no crees?-preguntó Khan arrojando a John lejos de Sherlock con una potente patada.-ser inferior.

Tan débil como Mark, tan lleno de buenos sentimientos, como odiaba a estos humanos.

Los huesos de John se partían al impacto de sus puños, dulce sinfonía de dolor y tortura.

Necesitaba esa música, la necesitaba para acallar su propio corazón herido.

Sherlock reanudó su lucha con las abrazaderas, furioso.

-tranquilo "hermano" calculo que tendrás diez minutos para escapar...-tomó a John por el cabello de nuevo y lo arrojó a unos metros.-antes de que lo mate.

Quizás le había dado demasiado tiempo, John escupía demasiada sangre, incluso temblaba presa del Shock.

Sherlock luchó con renovadas energías, cada alarido, grito y gemido de John eran su incentivo, y cada golpe, insulto y burla de Khan un analgésico contra su dolor.

-¿sabes que eres el producto de un experimento fallido? El almirante Marcus conoció a los Holmes cuando estos pasaban por un terrible momento.-no necesitó mucho tiempo para deducir eso mientras los resultados eran publicados por la computadora.-narró para John quien le miraba feroz desde el suelo.

Sherlock dejó de luchar.

-su pequeño hijo recién nacido no parecía querer sobrevivir, así que removieron mar y tierra buscando una cura. Se encontraron con el almirante, que en esos momentos buscaba como eliminar ciertas, "fallas" en mi y en mi tripulación, vio en ti la solución.

John alzó un poco más la cabeza del suelo, atento a la historia.

-al mezclar nuestros ADNs consiguió salvarte, dándote ciertas características superiores, sin embargo eliminó más que las simples "fallas" que nos atribuía a mi y a mi tripulación, te devolvió a tu familia asqueado por el fracaso de su experimento y se olvidó de ti, Sherlock Holmes.

-solo eres el resultado híbrido de un experimento.-escupió con odio, disfrutando la mirada confundida y herida del joven.

-una abominación.-ni humano ni superhumano.

-no lo es nada de eso.-murmuró John logrando ponerse de pie, la mirada herida en Sherlock era más que suficiente para darle energías, debía callar a Khan, Sherlock no era nada de lo que ese hombre estaba afirmando.

-y habla la criatura inferior, ¿qué sabes tu? Tus conocimientos son limitados, tus facultades, tu fuerza, todo en ti es inferior.-vociferó Khan.

-no son tan inferiores.-rió Sherlock, una risa vacía, completamente fría.

Y fue cuando Kirk y un selecto grupo de seguridad irrumpió en el lugar, disparando casi enseguida contra Khan, buscando reducirlo, las reparaciones en la USS Enterprise fueron largas, y a pesar de haberle dado prioridad a las compuertas del hangar de los transbordadores y la sala de transportación, tardaron más de 3 horas en conseguir llegar hasta Khan.

Khan se dejó disparar, no huiría, ¿para qué? No tenía más motivos para seguir despierto, daría la bienvenida a la criogénecis de nuevo.

Cayó de rodillas.

Los débiles láseres le estaban durmiendo poco a poco.

En esos segundos empezó a temer por la criogénecis.

¿Por qué no usar fuerza letal? Los humanos eran más crueles que de lo que le acusaban a él.

¿Le negarían el derecho a encontrarse con Mark en algún otro lugar? En caso de morir, ¿iría él al mismo lugar?

¿Qué demonios hacía pensando esas cosas en esos momentos?

Su cabeza impactó contra el suelo.

En la niebla que precede a la inconsciencia vio como John abrazaba a Sherlock, como eran casi inseparables, como a ese odioso y gruñón médico de la Enterprise le costaba deshacer el abrazo para poder atenderles.

Si tenía una debilidad entonces, sus sentimientos llegaron a ser tan terriblemente humanos que no iban acorde a su nivel de evolución.

Aunque… ¿qué especie superior no elimina a la inferior? ¿Por qué le reprochaban algo que era terriblemente natural para él?

Mark, ese chico llegó a comprenderle, a un nivel que nadie había conseguido, por eso le había protegido nada más despertar de la criogénecis, no le temía, le leía, siempre le hizo compañía, sus reflexiones eran muy ciertas.

"eres un ser incomprendido Khan, en tu corazón hay una diatriba moral" le dijo en uno de esos tantos turnos.

"tu naturaleza superior te obliga a eliminarnos"

"Pero la humanidad te creó"

"tienes una deuda con ella y por eso no nos aniquilaste por completo cuando pudiste"

"pero no puedes demostrar debilidad porque sino la humanidad misma te utiliza"

"debes encerrarte en ese duro caparazón"

Si hubiera podido hubiera salido del criotubo solo para golpearlo por haberlo analizado así.

Pero tenía razón.

Solo e incomprendido, utilizado si mostraba un corazón blando, y condenado si sólo dejaba salir su naturaleza.

Sintió sus pulmones llenarse de gel respirable, su cuerpo se quedaba poco a poco dormido en el agradable frío.

Si ninguna de sus acciones sería bien vista, nunca entendidas ni comprendidas, entonces era mejor dormir sin despertar.

Ni siquiera podría acudir ya a su tripulación, le había fallado a su familia por conocer el amor, por dejarse llevar por la felicidad de conocer a alguien que le comprendía.

La respuesta a todo se la había dado Mark casi un día atrás.

"busca un nuevo planeta, crea tu imperio"

Era una buena idea.

Pero estuvo tan cegado por la sed de venganza.

Ahora, pasado el tiempo, la veía como algo sin sentido.

Tendría toda la eternidad para lamentarse por ello.

Por lo que pudo ser y no fue, por su debilidad, por sus errores garrafales.

"el indigno soy yo Mark"

"lo lamento"

Y así fue como Khan terminó encerrado por el hielo de nuevo, atrapado en un tubo, pensando y lamentándose, soñando que Mark volvía a él, que volvían a fundirse en uno, a dormir juntos o a simplemente vagar por el cosmos como antes.

"podemos vivir en ese planeta Mark"

"es perfecto Khan"

"será nuestro"

"ya lo es"

Un beso unió sus labios.

"seremos felices aquí"

"no te faltará nada Mark"

"Es el paraíso Khan, nunca falta nada en el paraíso"

Entonces si podía ir al mismo lugar que Mark, si era digno.

Se dejó guiar por su amado, siguiéndole, de la mano, estaban juntos, por toda la eternidad y aun más.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Sherlock ni Star Trek me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Gene Rodenberry y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y sus ahora, respectivos dueños.

**Presente**

Capítulo 6: comparaciones inevitables.

—Sherlock, ¿necesitas algo?

—Nada—gruñó el detective, enroscándose en la demasiado corta, para su gusto, sábana de la enfermería.

—Bueno, no necesitas nada—cedió John—.Avísame si cambias de parecer —ofreció retirándose hacia su oficina.

Sherlock estaba inmerso en divagaciones personales. Si perdía a John jamás se lo perdonaría, ¿Le pasaría como a Khan? ¿La ira y el dolor gobernarían su mente? Habían salido vivos de la última aventura por pura suerte.

Hirem había convencido al Senado, y este había inhabilitado la Tal Shiar, en respuesta el ejército invadió las oficinas y calabozos, en lo que John llamó, la batalla más sangrienta que jamás había visto.

Obvio, era doctor de la flota, no de una nave de guerra.

Sin embargo todo ocurrió pasmosamente a tiempo, estaban por torturar a John cuando un soldado romulano había detenido al verdugo, cortándole la yugular con uno de sus tantos implementos de trabajo.

John hubiera celebrado de mejor manera su libertad, pero estaba bañado en sangre verde y demasiado aliviado como para hacer algo serio, así que solo tomo lo primero que encontró en la mesa de los "juguetes" y partió en busca del detective.

Tras la liberación, el ejército mismo se dio la vuelta contra el Senado, inhabilitándolo, acusándolo de inútil, y lo que buscaban evitar, se fundó.

Un gobierno completamente militar en Rómulo.

Hirem los había sacado del peligroso lugar, en secreto, la xenofobia era espectacularmente elevada entre las filas militares. Salvarles la vida fue el único pago que pudo ofrecerles Hirem, quien ahora luchaba por no volverse un exiliado más.

Sherlock tenía la mirada ida, esta vez la metamorfina no sólo lo había llevado al pasado, sino dentro de la mismísima mente de Khan, permitiéndole ver desde el punto de vista del súper hombre, todo lo ocurrido hacía meses.

Era más cómodo encerrarse en su palacio mental, ya analizaría luego esas memorias, si era posible, nunca lo haría.

Trató de juntar sus manos bajo su barbilla, pero la molesta manguera del reemplazador de fluidos se lo impedía. La arrancó, no la necesitaba.

Ya había manejado la ira de John otras veces.

— ¡Sherlock maldito Holmes! —ahí va, el regaño, sonrió el detective, perdido ahora en una de las tantas habitaciones de su palacio.

El atentado al Senado romulano era algo demasiado elaborado, no podían haberlo echo los romulanos por si solos, la lealtad de esos seres era muy fuerte, habían tenido un pasado muy sangriento como para atentar contra el sistema de gobierno que les había traído la paz.

Un gobierno militarizado. ¿De qué sirve? Es útil solo para una guerra.

Los Klingons también estaban algo inquietos, según los informes de su hermano, que le rogaba se diese una vuelta por el imperio Klingon. Debería ceder, algo estaba cociéndose si dos de las razas más belicosas del cuadrante estaban armándose. Alguien debía estar moviendo los hilos, algo estaba detrás.

Algo siniestro.

Se incorporó de repente, nervioso, un sudor frío le corría por la espalda, unos nervios indescriptibles lo invadían, una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo. Tembloroso se puso en pie, ubicó su ropa y se vistió, necesitaba ir al puente y hablar con Mycroft y con Lestrade, había algo que lo estaba inquietando profundamente.

El pequeño recorrido hasta el puente lo agotó terriblemente, se sentía muy débil pero no por eso podía dejar de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—Sherlock, que agradable sorpresa—contestó Mycroft irónico—No tengo tiempo para llamadas familiares.

Y era verdad, a ojos de Sherlock, Mycroft había perdido mucho peso, algunas canas empezaban a adornar su cabeza y las marcadas ojeras perennes bajo sus ojos solo comprobaron la hipótesis del detective.

Se preparaba una guerra.

—Ya has cumplido con el motivo de tu llamada, imagino que accederás a mis peticiones ahora.

—No lo hará—contestó una voz por el detective—.Mycroft solo míralo, esta echo una pena, no puedes enviarlo así a donde sea que quieras enviarlo.

—De echo John, accederé a las peticiones de Mycroft—contestó Sherlock.

Buena la hora en que empezaba a hacerle caso a su hermano, pensó el doctor.

—Irán a Qo'noS planeta natal de los Klingons, en calidad de espías, esta de más decirte que en caso de ser capturado la Federación negará toda asociación contigo—explicó Mycroft como quien da una clase para la academia.

—Tienes agentes entrenados para ese trabajo, ¿por qué enviar a tu hermano menor? —exigió saber John parándose al lado de su amigo en un ademán protector.

—Porque, querido John, Sherlock es el mejor para esta tarea—y dicho esto la comunicación se cortó.

— ¿Se puede saber porque aceptaste esta misión?

—Porque hay un gran misterio detrás—contestó con sencillez el detective, dejándose caer agotado en su silla.

— ¡No hay ningún misterio! —estalló John—.Es lo de siempre, las dos razas mas belicosas están mostrándole los dientes a la Federación, ¡Siempre pasa y siempre se resuelve! No tenemos porque ir a meternos en la boca del lobo por la paranoia de la Flota Estelar. Si te conociera mejor diría que aceptaste para evitar la pérdida de vidas.

—No soy un héroe John y lo sabes—suspiró el detective—.Y como siempre ves pero no observas, no solo es la tensión natural entre las potencias del cuadrante, detrás hay una fuerza aun mayor, algo o alguien ha roto el estatus Quo, empezando por Rómulo, dándole un gobierno fuerte y lo suficientemente agresivo y sediento de poder como para no temer entrar en un nuevo conflicto intergaláctico, y ahora se ha desplazado hasta el imperio Klingon, una raza mucho más inestable y belicosa, no le costará nada alterarlos y forzar una guerra.

John tragó con dificultad.

—Entiendo si no quieres acompañarme, es peligroso—dijo Sherlock con un suspiro, deseando secretamente que el doctor pusiese pies en polvorosa, aunque eso lo dejase terriblemente solo—Puedes quedarte con la nave, no creo…

—Iré contigo—afirmó John—.No te desharás de mi tan pronto—prometió cerrando una mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock—.Eso si, me acompañarás hasta la enfermería, aun eres mi paciente.

Sherlock sonrió de lado, el camino no se veía tan oscuro, no en compañía de John, ahora sólo debía asegurarse de protegerlo.

—No te olvides de mi querido—escuchó decir a Martha.

Ofuscado por la gran cantidad de sentimientos Sherlock se levantó de la silla y salió del puente haciendo ondear su largo abrigo, John se encogió de hombros siguiéndolo para asegurarse de volverlo a encerrar en la enfermería.

—Martha pon rumbo a la Zona Neutral—ordenó Sherlock desde el pasillo.

La señora Hudson se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el puesto de timonel, sus chicos se lanzaban a otro caso.

…

Mycroft Holmes y el comodoro Gregory Lestrade se encontraban frente a un hangar, la situación se había vuelto insostenible, en cuestión de horas las tensiones con el imperio Klingon habían alcanzado un punto álgido, las pocas comunicaciones mantenidas con el emperador y algunos aristócratas klingon habían sido cortadas, de las principales estaciones de vigilancia les llegaban aterradores informes de movimiento en la zona neutral, flotas de aves de presa klingon se estaban formando, preparándose, para un inminente ataque.

—Solo él puede ayudar a mi hermano.

-Estas loco—siseó Lestrade mientras Mycroft abría la puerta del hangar, revelando los criotubos.

—No, no los estoy Greg—contestó Mycroft, permitiendo que en su mirada se notara la inseguridad que sentía.

Mycroft hizo un gesto silencioso a unos hombres apostados en la puerta del hangar, casi como si fueran un solo hombre se movilizaron hasta llegar a la posición del canciller.

—Sáquenlo de aquí, reviertan la criogenización y enciérrenlo en una celda, iré a hablar con él en unas horas—ordenó con voz firme, ante la aterrada mirada de Gregory.

…

— ¡Que vuelva a espacio de la Federación! —exclamó molesto el detective.

—Fue idea de tu hermano, se que no tienes porque acatar mis ordenes y seré más feliz si no acatas esta, pero sabes como es tu odioso hermano mayor, exige tu regreso a la Tierra, tiene una entrega especial para ti, una que dice, te ayudará en tu misión en Qo'noS.

—No necesito ayuda.

—Es eso o te quitará tu nave.

Eso era caer bajo, molesto Sherlock asintió y cerró la comunicación dando un furioso golpe al reposabrazos de su silla, siseando de dolor luego, aun no estaba recuperado de sus andanzas en Rómulo.

—Sherlock o lo tomas con calma o te vuelvo a sedar—amenazó John.

—Iré a mi camarote, avísenme si pasa algo nuevo.

Y con paso enojado el detective abandonó el puente.

—Está muy intranquilo—comentó la señora Hudson—. Y no ha dormido, escucho el Faser aún en mi habitación.

—Algo lo esta molestando—admitió John—Lamentablemente eso esta fuera de mis capacidades como doctor.

— ¿Y cómo amigo? —sonrió la buena señora.

—Sherlock no tiene amigos y no creo poder llegar a serlo—contestó John cabizbajo.

—Te considera su mejor amigo, John no te menosprecies, ve tras él y trata de averiguar que le pasa, puedo encargarme sola del puente.

—Gracias Martha—sonriendo John salió del puente, dispuesto a seguir a cierto detective consultor.

—Estos chicos de ahora, siempre necesitan un empujón, en mis tiempos eso no se veía.

…

— ¿¡Por que habría de ayudarles?! —aulló Khan luchando con las esposas de titanio.

Habían osado arrancarlo de su cómodo sueño, estaba tan feliz sumido en su fantasía con Mark, había sido tan dichoso durante esos meses, y ahora venían y le arrebataban lo que más preciaba de nuevo.

Y lo llamaban tirano a él. Lo acusaban de sicópata.

¿Quién torturaba a quien ahora?

—Si nos ayudas podemos devolvértelo—comentó Mycroft ignorando el arranque de ira que sus palabras provocaron.

—Nadie podrá devolvérmelo, ¡nadie podrá devolverme nada! ¡No traten de engañarme!

Khan cayó de rodillas, con las manos en su cabeza.

—Entonces no tienes porque tener reparos en ayudarnos—sentenció Mycroft—. No tienes nada que perder, pero si un todo que ganar—señaló mostrándole una holofotrografía de Mark.

…

John llamó al camarote de Sherlock, escuchó por un momento el silbante timbre, y justo antes de que acabase, el sonido de un disparo de faser contra la puerta.

—Cállate—gritó Sherlock desde dentro.

—Sherlock—le llamó John entrando sin más—. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? —ser directo funcionaba con el detective.

—Nada, déjame solo.

—No me iré hasta que me digas que ocurre—exigió John sentándose con tozudez en la cama del detective, dando una escrutadora mirada a la habitación, normalmente pulcra, ahora era un desastre, la cama estaba muy bien echa como para que Sherlock la hubiera estado usando los últimos días.

—No me pasa nada John.

— ¿Es por lo de Romulo? Sólo fue un error Sherlock.

Sherlock permitió a su cuerpo traicionarle y tembló ligeramente.

—No puedo permitirme errores—gruñó el detective.

—Claro que si Sherlock, eres humano, no una máquina—suspiró John—Nadie te culpa, ni siquiera Hirem, que todo se fuera al traste no fue tu culpa.

—Pudiste haber muerto—murmuró Sherlock mientras John hablaba, dejándose caer en una silla cercana.

—Perdona, ¿Qué?—John apenas había entendido sus palabras.

—Pudieron haberte torturado, las cosas que me hicieron, John, no quería que tu, que tu—por primera vez Sherlock se quedaba sin palabras.

—Sherlock, nada pasó, estoy a salvo, tomé los cursos de la Academia, se como blindar mi mente—contestó John sin saber como manejar la confesión de Sherlock.

—Esos cursos solo arañan la superficie del amplio mundo de las torturas John, sé de que hablo—musitó Sherlock entre dientes, aún sus sueños estaban plagados por la imagen de Khan destrozando a John.

—Habla de ello Sherlock, te ayudará.

¿Cómo hablar de ello? ¿Cómo expresar el inmenso afecto que le tenía a John? Los sentimientos eran un defecto, ese era su mantra personal, siempre lo había sido, y desde ese incidente en la USS Eagle sus barreras mentales habían sido destruidas, mostrándole que John era lo más importante en su vida, lo más valioso, el único ser en todo el universo capaz de entenderle, capaz de soportarlo, de quererle por como era.

—No, no lo hará, vete—ordenó, temblando violentamente, no podía controlarse por más tiempo, no quería arruinar con una sencilla acción o con palabras su amistad con el doctor.

—Sherlock, no me iré, me quedaré aquí para siempre si es preciso—John estaba ahora arrodillado frente al detective, posando una mano en la rodilla del mismo.

Sherlock continuó temblando, perdido en los orbes azulados de John, donde sus cuerpos se tocaban, ese reducido espacio de contacto entre la palma y la rodilla, estaba en llamas, era tan reconfortante, tan seguro, obligaba a Sherlock a dejar caer una a una sus, ya de por si, débiles barreras.

—No quiero perderte—confesó.

—No lo harás.

—No entiendes, lo harás después de esto.

Sherlock acortó la distancia, uniendo sus labios, John se quedó rígido por un momento, luego, con lentitud, devolvió el beso, confundido por cada nueva sensación que afloraba en su cuerpo, todo era tan nuevo, tan especial, Sherlock lo era todo para él.

—Así que era eso—murmuró John juntando sus frentes al finalizar el beso, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios estaban húmedos y enrojecidos, pero no había rechazo en sus facciones, Sherlock respiró aliviado—.Sherlock, esto es nuevo, pero no es nada malo, amar esta bien.

Sherlock tragó con dificultad, su mente se encontraba tan embotada que no le permitía analizar y deducir a su amigo, buscar la verdad en sus palabras, leer sus gestos, ahora John era un misterio aún más grande.

—No hagas eso—John acortó la distancia y le besó rápidamente en los labios—Todo esta bien —Sherlock gimió quedamente en respuesta, cerrando los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, se dejó llevar hasta la cama—. Descansa por favor, aún faltan unas horas para llegar a la Tierra.

—John—pronunció agotado, por la lucha mental y los días sin dormir—. Quédate conmigo.

John asintió, acostándose junto al detective, Sherlock se dejó envolver por los brazos de John, cayendo dormido en segundos.

John le observó dormir, callado y tranquilo, Sherlock tenía un rostro muy inocente cuando descansaba, nadie que no lo conociese diría que era un ex oficial de la Flota, con un amplio conocimiento de los crímenes más atroces y su solución, con muchas experiencias desagradables a cuestas, con tantos temores y dudas como cualquier otro ser humano.

…

Atado y rodeado por una veintena de guardias Khan observaba una cama de la enfermería, sobre ella se encontraba a quien pensó jamás volver a ver.

Mark, sedado, cubierto de vendas, conectado a decenas de tubos, reemplazadotes de fluidos y transfusores de sangre.

Su cuerpo temblaba, su mente superior se rebelaba, de no ser por eso, la ira que sentía por las proposiciones y el chantaje de Mycroft la habrían pagado los guardias, sus uñas herían las palmas de sus manos, pequeños hilos de sangre bajaban por sus dedos.

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla. Se permitiría ser utilizado de nuevo, solo por esta vez, solo porque la recompensa era tener a Mark de vuelta, a salvo, entre sus brazos.

Completamente doblegado el súper hombre asintió, Mycroft llamó a un doctor, quien con no poca delicadeza, usando un hypospray, implantó un chip en la sien de Khan.

—A la mínima señal de traición Khan, tu cerebro será irradiado, morirás en segundos, no dejaré que pongas en peligro a mi hermano—advirtió Mycroft—. Si mueres no le volverás a ver y él enfrentará una corte marcial por sus delitos, estas jugándote tu libertad y la de él.

Khan apretó los dientes, furioso, de nuevo, estaba bajo el mando de esos indeseables e inferiores humanos, tan crueles como le acusaban a él mismo de ser.

Sin embargo lo comprendía, ¿A qué niveles no se bajaba por salvar a un ser amado? Esta sería su expiación, por el pecado casi haber permitido la muerte de Mark, por el pecado de haber puesto el amor por encima de su tripulación.

Su amada tripulación, si algún día llegaban a despertar, sería cazado, como una vulgar presa. Y lo merecía, por ser débil.

¿Cómo le decía a su corazón que no sintiera?

Sentado en su celda acarició el pequeño bulto en su sien, casi imperceptible si no sabías donde buscar.

Una pequeña acción, como intentar estrangular a Sherlock lo sacaría de este mundo, era algo a considerar, pensó sonriendo.

Pero no podía dejar solo a Mark, el maldito Holmes había pensado en todo. Tendría que cumplir con su misión.

Bajo el mando de Sherlock, sumiso, no podían tener ni una queja de él, de su comportamiento, debía ser el perfecto esclavo, la máquina perfecta, solo obedecer, opinar sólo cuando se le pidiese consejo.

De ser otras las condiciones no habría dudado en suicidarse.

Sin embargo, Mark lo esperaría, a la vuelta de aquel viaje estarían juntos, finalmente serían felices.

…

— ¡Casi mata a tu hermano Mycroft! Sherlock apenas se está recuperando de su anterior encuentro—protestó John al conocer los planes de Mycroft, Sherlock aún dormía a bordo de la nave, John había desembarcado para reunirse con el canciller y el comodoro.

—Por eso este control te permitirá acabar con todo si las cosas se vuelven peligrosas, Sherlock no debe enterarse de su existencia, Khan sabrás comportarse—aseguró Mycroft con frialdad.

—Me estas dando la vida de una persona.

—Eres médico, las vidas de las personas siempre han estado en tus manos—espetó Mycroft.

—No de esta manera.

— ¿No eres capaz de proteger a Sherlock?

—Lo soy—afirmó John apretando el control en su puño, firmando así su sentencia.

—Entonces no tengas reparos, sube a bordo de tu nave y prepara a Sherlock para el encuentro—ordenó Mycroft con seriedad, ignorando la mirada acusadora de Lestrade.

John dio media vuelta, observando el control, repasando las órdenes y los planes en su mente, tratando de ignorar el temor acuciante que se instalaba en su estómago, no sabía como iba a reaccionar Sherlock, no quería ni pensarlo, no quería estudiar de manera objetiva el choque sicológico que causaría.

Mycroft Holmes definitivamente no tenía corazón.

N/A: perdón por la tardanza ^^, el capítulo estaba casi listo, pero entre una corrección y otra y algunos cambios… se me fue el tiempo, eso y que dejé los trabajos de la uni para último momento :$

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Sherlock ni Star Trek me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Gene Rodenberry y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y sus ahora, respectivos dueños.

**Presente**

Capítulo 7: Reencuentros.

John entró al oscuro camarote donde Sherlock dormía, cada paso que le había llevado hasta ahí parecía hundirlo más y más en la culpa, un sentimiento que aprisionaba su pecho, restándole el espacio necesario para respirar. En silencio observó al pálido hombre dormir, sereno, tranquilo, como pocas veces lo había visto.

—Sherlock—forzó a sus labios a pronunciar.

Sherlock se removió entre las sábanas, abrió un ojo con pereza, el cansancio aún se reflejaba en sus facciones y John se odió por despertarle.

—Llegamos—anunció el doctor esquivando la mirada.

—Entonces debemos desembarcar—de un salto el detective se incorporó de la cama, rebozando energía.

—En realidad, hace dos horas que atracamos en el puerto, Mycroft se reunió conmigo—empezó John tragando con dificultad, era tan difícil, tan doloroso comunicarle a Sherlock algo que lo desequilibraría por completo.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos aún en la Tierra? —preguntó Sherlock buscando un par de pantalones limpios de entre el desastre reinante del camarote, la expresa confianza, que captó John, fue suficiente para hacerlo caer, sentado, en una de silla cercana, finalmente aplastado por la culpa—. ¿John?, John, ¿Qué ocurre? —Sherlock, aún semidesnudo se arrodilló frente al doctor, con la preocupación embargando sus ojos.

—Es tan difícil—John volvió a esquivar la mirada y carraspeó.

—Dime.

—La ayuda de tu hermano, la ayuda es-

—John, no le des más vueltas.

¿Cómo decirlo sin lastimarle?

—Sherlock, tu hermano despertó a Khan—dicho esto John se atrevió a mirar a los ojos al menor, notando enseguida la mirada acusadora, llena de un basto sentimiento de traición que en un segundo se blindó de nuevo, detrás de los usuales fríos témpanos de hielo propios de Sherlock.

El detective se puso en pie, caminó como un león enjaulado por su habitación, vistiéndose con lo primero que encontraba, rompiendo con su rutina de orden. John se preocupó, ¡Sherlock tenía clasificados hasta los calcetines! John se levantó y le siguió con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué cree que necesito esa ayuda? —espetó—. Comparto su cerebro, no necesitamos nada de él.

—Necesitamos de sus capacidades físicas, de su conocimiento de combate—John sólo repetía las mismas razones dadas por Mycroft.

— ¿Qué garantiza nuestra seguridad?

Y ahí estaba, la temida pregunta, ¿Cómo explicarle a Sherlock algo que ni siquiera él mismo llegaba a comprender del todo? ¿Cómo decirle una mentira?

—Lo prometió—murmuró John sin pensar.

—John no te esfuerces tanto —soltó Sherlock con sarcasmo, acercándose con rapidez al doctor, obligándolo a retroceder hasta que su espalda hizo contacto con la pared, lo acorraló ubicando sus brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo del médico —. ¿Qué es?, ¿Un dispositivo mágico?, ¿Tenemos en nuestras manos o en la nave algo que ese hombre quiera?

—Sherlock—protestó John, por la imponente cercanía.

—No aceptaré su ayuda—sentenció Sherlock sin apartarse.

—Nos protegerá.

La mirada de Sherlock dejó ver de nuevo el sentimiento de traición, asqueado se apartó de John.

—Vete —ordenó.

—Sherlock, por favor.

—John vete ya mismo—ordenó Sherlock con suavidad, una muy peligrosa.

John asintió, al recorrer los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la puerta se volvió.

—Dile a Mycroft que bajaré.

…

Sherlock caminaba por los pasillos de la estación, con la mirada al frente y las solapas de su gabardina subidas, sus pasos develaban cierta violencia controlada.

La conversación con Mycroft no había marchado del todo bien, los gritos y los insultos habían atraído a los guardias de seguridad, quienes lo sacaron violentamente de la sala, permitiendo que Mycroft pudiera comunicarle una simple petición.

—No pierdes nada al hablar con él, quizás eso te convenza.

Sherlock se dirigía ahora a la zona de celdas, luchando internamente con los sentimientos encontrados que insistían en bajar sus sólidas barreras mentales. Se detuvo al estar frente a la celda de Khan, lo estudió, aplicando sus métodos deductivos.

Poco quedaba del altivo hombre que fue en el pasado, hombros caídos, ojeras, el cabello despeinado y los ojos enrojecidos le daban el aire de un desahuciado total.

—Te vencieron los sentimientos, esa "debilidad" propia de los humanos y que ni en ti ni en mi pudieron borrar—sentenció Sherlock con dureza.

Khan alzó la mirada, la tristeza de sus ojos golpeó a Sherlock; abatido, Khan estaba totalmente abatido, John tenía razón; sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar su ayuda, Khan no era digno de confianza.

—Si, Sherlock, lo hicieron, y por ellos debo ayudarlos, por ellos soy ahora su fiel sirviente—murmuró Khan, masticando cada palabra con odio—. Si no lo tuvieran, si no me amenazaran con él, puedes estar seguro de que ahora no serías más que un cadáver frente a mí.

Sherlock extendió la mano, comprobando que no existía barrera física que los separara. Otra prueba de la supuesta docilidad de Khan.

— ¿Mark?

Khan asintió, bajando la mirada de nuevo a sus manos.

— ¿Ni siquiera por protegerle Sherlock? ¿Estas dispuesto a dejarle bajar a Qo'noS sin escolta? ¿Armados solo con un phaser y ataviados con disfraces mediocres?

Sherlock dio un paso hacia el interior de la celda, su interior bullía de ira, las acusaciones de mediocridad de Khan le sacaban de sus casillas.

—Estas son ligas mayores Sherlock, no podrán solos.

—No tienes ni idea de mis capacidades.

—Te equivocas—Khan se levantó, quedando frente a frente con Sherlock, acentuando su parecido con el detective —Tengo completo conocimiento de tus capacidades, se donde están tus límites, tus debilidades, todas esas características serán explotadas en esta misión, poniendo a prueba tu capacidad para protegerle—los ojos de Khan refulgieron—. Sólo piénsalo, ¿Con qué facilidad me hice con él en nuestro anterior encuentro?

Sherlock endureció su mirada, apretando sus palmas en puños.

—No eres capaz ni de protegerte a ti mismo, ¿Cómo puedes soñar siquiera con protegerlo a él? Tu cerebro no detendrá un Bat'Leth1 que quiera hacer diana en su cuerpo, tus débiles músculos no frenaran un D'k tahg2, Sherlock, ese será mi trabajo, por eso me despertaron, por tu incapacidad, es algo que debes admitir.

Sherlock tembló, dejando que la ira hablara por él, las imágenes mentales de John siendo herido por esas terribles armas lo superaron. Un crujido siguió al golpe que Sherlock dejó ir sobre la mandíbula de Khan, el superhombre sonrió, el detective apenas lo había movido.

—Los capturarán, los klingons no son tan metódicos como los romulanos en sus torturas, John no soportará ni diez minutos, Martha morirá desangrada incluso antes de que puedas ayudarla.

Sosteniendo su mano rota Sherlock fulminó a Khan con la mirada.

Sherlock era un hombre práctico, y Khan tenía toda la razón, había dejado que los sentimientos, la rabia, la ira y el temor, hablaran por su prodigioso cerebro.

Khan sonrió, a leer la decisión tomada en el lenguaje corporal de Sherlock.

—Sígueme, partiremos pronto—ordenó Sherlock con frialdad, echando a andar por el pasillo.

Khan volvió a sonreír, el arranque puramente físico de Sherlock le había demostrado que él no era el dueño del control remoto del dispositivo irradiante, demasiado inestable psicológicamente, demasiado susceptible.

Alguien más debía de tener el dispositivo.

…

La señora Hudson y John observaron boquiabiertos como Khan, sin ningún tipo de restricción, embarcaba a la nave, seguido muy de cerca por Sherlock.

De pronto, el dispositivo que le permitiría matar a Khan pareció tomar peso en los bolsillos de John. Khan era tan parecido a Sherlock, matarle sería como matar al detective.

Ante esos pensamientos se formó un nudo en la garganta de John.

"**El parecido es sólo físico"** se dijo el doctor, permitiendo que su mente se distrajese con la mano herida de Sherlock. Quería saber como era que Sherlock había aceptado a Khan después de su reticencia de hacía unas horas, pero Sherlock parecía poco comunicativo, a penas abría la boca para quejarse.

John obtuvo la respuesta a sus dudas horas después, cuando viajaban a warp 5, alejándose de los sistemas pertenecientes a la Federación, adentrándose a territorios desconocidos

— No sólo nos protegerá, me instruirá en defensa personal—comunicó Sherlock, sentado en la silla de capitán—. Necesito conocer las habilidades básicas para defenderme de las armas klingon.

—Querrás decir "nos", no te dejaré entrenar solo con ese psicópata—expuso John, señalando a Khan por sobre su hombro, ubicado en el puesto de timonel, guiando la nave por los recovecos más oscuros del espacio, evitando patrullas de reconocimiento e instruyendo a Martha en tales artes.

Sherlock sonrió de lado, le complacía saber que John se ocuparía de mejorar sus capacidades defensivas, eso disminuiría su preocupación, al menos un poco.

John dejó de pensar positivamente sobre el entrenamiento en cuanto detuvo su carrera, con el rostro enrojecido y el sudor cayendo a raudales por su barbilla y cabellos, Sherlock corría en la cinta de al lado, si bien no estaba como una rosa, mantenía mucho mejor el duro ritmo impuesto por Khan.

Y Khan, mejor no verlo, eso destruía su poca autoestima.

¡Ni siquiera estaba sudando! Y eso que hacía más de media hora que corrían a ese ritmo infernal.

"**Existen naves, shuttles, transportes, correr esta un poco obsoleto" **se dijo a si mismo, mientras reanudaba su carrera, recordando el primer año en la academia y las primeras seis semanas de entrenamiento de pelotón.

"**Un infierno"**

Khan sonreía para si, a veces, lucirse un poco, sentaba de maravillas. La actividad le traía gratos recuerdos, de tiempos antiguos, donde con una simple demostración de su fuerza, los débiles humanos agachaban la cabeza y accedían a sus peticiones.

Sin embargo esto también le traía recuerdos de sus días junto a Mark, de cómo este se sorprendía gratamente de sus proezas físicas en el gimnasio de la nave, venciendo a muchos de sus hombres en combates sin apenas despeinarse, de cómo disfrutaban luego, del subidón de testosterona, retozando en la cama.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Khan ahogó un gemido de tristeza, de anhelo.

—Detengan sus cintas, acabarán con un infarto y no quiero esa responsabilidad sobre mis hombros —ordenó con hastío, bajando de la suya—. He modificado este replicador, nos dará armas klingon—señaló el dispositivo en la pared, se acercó al mismo y John dirigió la mano disimuladamente al bolsillo de sus pantalones de chándal—. Tres D'k tahg—ordenó al aparato, sacó las armas y notó en su superficie el reflejo de John con la mano en el bolsillo.

Ya conocía al dueño del dispositivo.

Disimulando una sonrisa regresó al grupo y repartió las armas, Sherlock tomó la suya con curiosidad, evaluando peso y forma, detallando en su mente el tipo de herida que podían causar, para referencias en futuros casos. John por su parte tomó la suya con una mueca, era doctor, lo suyo no eran las armas.

—Esa pequeña daga puede salvarle la vida Doctor Watson, no la desprecie —espetó Khan—. Bien, el D'k tahg klingon es un cuchillo de doble filo, con dos cuchillas retráctiles, se usa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en manos de un klingon experto, es letal—paseó con la suya en sus manos, Sherlock y John le seguían con la mirada—. Imaginen que clavo esto en un cuerpo—apuñaló un saco de arena—.Y abro las cuchillas retráctiles—Khan ejecutó un fluido movimiento de muñeca, sacó el cuchillo y la arena inundó el suelo con rapidez—. Imaginen que es sangre, SU sangre—señaló a Sherlock y a John de manera alternada—. Morirán en segundos.

La instrucción continuó durante horas, agotando física y mentalmente al detective y a John, Sherlock absorbía con rapidez cada nuevo dato, John estaba lejos de la perfección y Khan disfrutaba remarcando ese hecho.

Sin embargo el encerrar a Khan en su camarote hizo que John sonriera satisfecho, sus burlas y la baja autoestima que le había dejado el entrenamiento desaparecieron con esa muestra de poder sobre Khan, John aún tenía el control.

Khan sonrió desde dentro, detallando el camarote, poco le importaba estar encerrado, ayudar a ese par de idiotas inferiores, estar amenazado por un dispositivo que estaba en manos del ser mas emocional de la nave.

Todo eso valía la pena por Mark.

…

John se dirigía ahora a su camarote, arrastrando los pies, Sherlock parecía no necesitarlo, parecía que habían vuelto a la etapa pre-beso.

Con lo que le había costado darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por el detective, su ceguera sentimental era casi tan atroz como la de Sherlock, incluso, más nefasta, porque él era el único comunicativo de los dos, el único que podía considerarse "normal"

Tampoco era como si hubieran tenido tiempo u ocasión alguna para discutirlo, para comprender juntos el lío en el que estaban metidos, no podía culpar a Sherlock por el desinterés, después de todo, estaban ocupados con un caso.

"**Si le interesara avanzar Sherlock habría buscado hablar" **susurró una vocecita acusadora y egoísta en la mente de John, esa que a veces protegía su corazón.

Quizás Sherlock lo consideraba obvio, para él, seguramente no habría nada que aclarar.

—No se de que me sorprendo, después de todo, no somos nada—dijo para si, despojándose de su ropa, al entrar a la ducha agradeció mentalmente por el agua tibia que relajaba poco a poco sus músculos agarrotados.

— ¿John? —la rizada cabellera de Sherlock se asomó al baño, dando un grito de sorpresa, que esperaba no hubiera sonado demasiado femenino, John se cubrió con una toalla.

— ¿Qué quieres Sherlock? —gruñó avergonzado.

— ¿Te desagrada mi camarote? —preguntó el menor entrando al baño sin recato alguno, aún llevaba la ropa sucia y sudada.

—No, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —dijo John confundido, rindiéndose en su intento de echar a Sherlock del baño.

—No estabas en el mío—contestó Sherlock despojándose de la camiseta y de los pantalones, antes de que pudiera quitarse los boxers, John lo detuvo, sujetando sus manos.

—Espera, ¿Qué haces? —un sofocante calor, que nada tenía que ver con el agua tibia de la ducha, empezaba a embargar al doctor.

— ¿No es obvio? Me he mudado a tu camarote.

— ¿Por qué?

Sherlock lanzó una mirada de confusión a John, se notaba perdido, inocente.

— ¿No es eso lo que hacen las parejas? Creo que lo interpreté mal—admitió cabizbajo.

— ¿Pareja? —el cerebro de John empezó a unir las piezas, con Sherlock todo era un puzzle.

El buen doctor rompió a reír, Sherlock lo miró ofendido, buscando zafar su agarre.

—Me he equivocado, no debes burlarte por ello—se quejó, formando algo parecido a un puchero con los labios.

—Esto es por lo del beso —dijo John para si, aferrando con más fuerza las muñecas de Sherlock, su corazón latía desbocado, y por lo que podía sentir, el pulso de Sherlock también estaba acelerado—. ¿Quieres que compartamos camarote? ¿Qué seamos pareja?

— ¿No lo somos ya? —preguntó Sherlock con la confusión embargando sus facciones de nuevo, temiendo haber malinterpretado las intenciones y los besos de John.

—Lo somos—afirmó John, buscando hacer aquello más simple para el joven, aún cuando para él, era toda una confusión—. Date una ducha, podemos discutir esto luego, cuando estemos más cómodos.

Sherlock le miró, con los ojos brillantes.

— ¿Puedo usar tu toalla? —preguntó con inocencia, señalando el suelo.

John siguió la dirección de sus dedos y la vergüenza lo embargó.

¡Había soltado la toalla al cogerle de las manos!

—No tienes nada que yo no—comentó el detective con sorna.

— ¡Cállate!

Más tarde esa noche.

Sherlock estaba recostado sobre el pecho de John, disfrutando del sosegado latir de su corazón, de su calidez, de la seguridad que lo rodeaba al estar así con él.

—Entonces somos pareja, novios, ¿Quieres que lo seamos? —preguntó John, incorporándose levemente para ver a Sherlock a los ojos.

—Si quieres darle ese título —cedió Sherlock encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Estas seguro?

—Deja de preguntar cosas obvias.

—Pero-

Sherlock se incorporó y robó un beso a un muy sorprendido John, los labios danzaron al compás durante unos segundos, saboreándose, tanteando el terreno, dejando ir sus deseos y aspiraciones con cada movimiento.

—Ya comprendo —admitió John recostándose de nuevo sobre su almohada, frotando sus labios con los dedos, aturdido.

Sherlock le amaba, y lo expresaba de la mejor manera que conocía, o quizás la única que manejaba, de forma directa, sin tapujos. John dejó que sus manos vagaran por los rizos del menor, cayendo en el sopor del sueño minutos después, aliviado de conocer las respuestas a sus interrogantes.

El detective alzó un poco la cabeza, tener a John consigo le tranquilizaba, sabía que podía cuidarlo, protegerlo, no lo dejaría solo mientras Khan estuviera por ahí, no permitiría que le influyera. John era sincero, inocente, puro; Khan no destruiría eso, no lo devastaría como lo hizo con él, no pisotearía su mente.

El mismo Sherlock lo protegería de los descubrimientos que había echo sobre Khan, sobre la manipulación de la flota, el motivo por el cual les ayudaba con tan buena disposición.

John no tenía porque saber eso. Era demasiado oscuro.

Los parpados de Sherlock empezaron a pesar, dando un suspiro el detective cerró los ojos, dejándose arrullar por la suave respiración de John.

John despertó al sentir a Sherlock, sumido en la inconsciencia, abrazarlo con más fuerza, tembloroso y con la respiración agitada. Dormido perdía el total control de su cuerpo.

"Khan no te hará daño de nuevo, Sherlock, me aseguraré de ello" prometió, besando los rizos del menor.

…

—Los cabezazos de los klingons pueden ser mortales—informó Khan, a un casi inconsciente Sherlock tendido en el suelo—. Recuérdalo bien.

—Y los tuyos—declaró John, temblando de ira, mientras ayudaba a Sherlock a levantarse.

—Me he contenido—aseguró el superhombre—. Quedan pocos días para llegar a Qo'nos, debemos aprovecharlos.

—Estoy bien John, deja que Khan continúe—musitó Sherlock poniéndose en pie por su cuenta.

John asintió, no muy convencido.

—Los Klingons tienen órganos redundantes—continuó Khan, John asintió, demostrando su aprobación—. Particularmente poseen dos corazones, uno en el tórax y el otro situado en la ingle y tres pulmones.

—Su anatomía es un dolor de cabeza—admitió John.

—Sin embargo, cuentan con una debilidad—Khan se paseó por el gimnasio—. El lóbulo tricipital, situado a la altura de las sienes humanas, es muy frágil, lesiónenlo y será causa de muerte inmediata.

Sherlock asintió, completamente convencido por las palabras de Khan, ideando en su prodigiosa mente, numerosas maniobras que le permitieran acercarse a un Klingon para lesionarle de esa forma.

Khan esbozo una sonrisa al notar la mirada perdida de Sherlock.

— ¿Compartirías tus maniobras con nosotros? —invitó, con un tono peligroso muy disimulado.

Sherlock compartió una mirada con John, si, lo mejor era aceptar la invitación de Khan, de esa forma, John conocería nuevos movimientos, se defendería mejor, era lógico aceptar.

Luego de unos segundos, a merced de Khan, Sherlock llegó a pensar, que después de todo, no había sido lógico aceptar.

N/A: De regreso con otro capítulo ^^.

¿Reviews?

¿Torpedos de fotones?

1: La "Espada del Honor", creada (según las leyendas) por Kahless cortándose un mechón de pelo y arrojándolo a la lava ardiente del Volcan Kri'stak, sumergiéndolo luego en el lago de Lusor. Con ella mató al tirano Molor y liberó al pueblo klingon. Actualmente, es una hoja curva de 116 cm. (con forma de letra "C") hecha de baakonite, con tres agarres fuertes en su espina dorsal.

2: Cuchillo tradicional klingon, con una hoja de doble filo y dos filos más pequeños y retráctiles, es utilizada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además de su importante papel en los rituales de sangre klingon.

Los datos sobre los Klingons fueron sacados de memory alpha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Sherlock ni Star Trek me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Gene Rodenberry y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y sus ahora, respectivos dueños.

**Presente**

Capítulo 8: Infiltrados.

En el momento en que Sherlock se adelantó para atacar a Khan este ya había predicho su movimiento, sin necesidad de bloquear atacó al detective con una furiosa patada que lo lanzó contra la pared del gimnasio, lejos de rendirse, Sherlock se lanzó en pos de Khan, en su cerebro había diseñado una nueva estrategia, un nuevo acercamiento, esta vez, indirecto, sin embargo Khan logró eludirlo, lo tomó por la camisa cuando pasó a su lado y lo arrojó contra el suelo con fuerza.

Sería tan sencillo dejar caer su pie sobre el cráneo del detective. Vengarse así de la situación que vivió durante meses, estar separado de Mark, creerlo muerto.

"**Tan simple"**

Con un rugido de ira Khan arrojó a Sherlock contra la pared, John observaba la escena boquiabierto, sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía aquel control infernal, no lograba atinar al único botón, simplemente no podía.

A pesar de todo Khan se detuvo, dando una profunda inhalación para calmarse, se alejó de Sherlock, notando como John había estado a punto de freírle el cerebro. Con cautela se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, conciente de su error, si a ese tembloroso doctor se decidía por apretar el botón, todo acabaría, Mark se quedaría solo.

Sherlock apenas y lograba apoyarse en la pared, la sangre rodaba por la comisura de sus labios y por su frente, el temblor de sus piernas era más que evidente, John guardó el control y se le acercó con rapidez, sosteniéndolo con sus brazos al notar que perdía el equilibrio y caía hacia el frente.

—Quédate aquí—ordenó a Khan mientras arrastraba a Sherlock a la salida.

Khan no se movió ni despegó los labios para contestar, solo cuando escuchó a la puerta cerrarse abrió los ojos, aun luchando por calmarse, la ira bullía dentro de él y estaba siendo sustituida por un profundo desasosiego, si John se quejaba de él, si decidía matarlo, todo acabaría para Mark.

Khan imaginó a Mark, como si estuviera ahí, despertando del coma inducido, recuperándose, solo, lo vio enfrentando una corte marcial, pasando sus últimos días en algún penal. Mark no merecía eso, no lo merecía. Pero, quizás Mark podría encontrar el amor, alguien que lo amase, que pudiese brindarle lo que él no pudo darle.

Khan gruñó ante esos pensamientos, volviendo a cerrar los ojos para serenarse.

"**Mark es solo mío"**

—No te es sencillo controlarte—afirmó una voz a su diestra, Khan abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la acusadora mirada de John atravesándolo como un cuchillo ardiente—. ¿Tan tentador te resultó tener a Sherlock a tu merced? —preguntó el doctor con violencia.

—No lo niego—contestó Khan con suavidad—. No se repetirá—prometió, ocultando el nerviosismo que pugnaba por demostrar su voz.

—Claro que no, desde ahora, quedarás confinado a tu camarote, no permitiré que Sherlock-

—Morirán, no tendrán oportunidad—interrumpió Khan con una sonrisa.

—Hemos salido de situaciones peores—aseguró John.

— ¿Con el miedo que le tienes a las armas Klingon? A pesar de tu entrenamiento tu mente te traiciona, la mera visión de un Bat'Leth te paraliza durante segundos valiosos, Sherlock no puede pelear por los dos y tu sigilo y capacidad de ocultación son mediocres—Khan se levantó, aprovechando su altura para mirar con superioridad a John— ¿Acaso lo dejarás bajar solo?

— Nos las apañaremos, no dejaré que vuelvas a lastimarlo.

—Que enternecedor.

John lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Se que tienes el control, se que puedes acabar con mi vida con solo presionar un botón, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —Khan avanzó hacia John, obligándolo a retroceder hasta la pared—. Me viste golpearlo brutalmente, escuchaste sus costillas romperse bajo mis golpes y aun asi…

John balbuceó algo ininteligible, completamente perdido en los ojos verdes de Khan, idénticos a los de Sherlock, de tantas tonalidades, tan capaces de demostrar sus sentimientos, en ese preciso momento los de Khan se mostraban fríos, oscuros.

—Te recuerdo a él, eso pasa, sientes que si acabas con mi vida acabarás con la de Sherlock, verme morir será como verlo morir—Khan sonrió victorioso al ver a John desviar la mirada.

—Eso no es cierto—musitó débilmente.

— ¿No? Entonces, ¿Por qué desviaste la mirada?

—No me siento cómodo contigo tan cerca—mintió John.

—Mentiroso, al igual que Sherlock—se burló Khan—.Sin embargo él es más hábil ocultando sus emociones, su corazón, sus debilidades.

John alzó la mirada, desafiante llevo su mano a su bolsillo.

—Puedo acabar con tu vida en un segundo, no existen dudas en mi mente ni en mi corazón—afirmó.

Los ojos de Khan brillaron, peligrosos, letales, ahora parecían el más frío de los aceros.

—Entonces no dudarás en hacerlo ahora—declaró Khan llevando sus manos al cuello de John, apretando su traquea con los pulgares—. Adelante, antes de que oprima demasiado mis manos, antes de que hunda mis dedos en tu suave garganta—amenazó con suavidad en su voz, una suavidad letal.

John podía respirar, aunque con algo de dificultad, trató de esquivar los ojos de Khan, su rostro, trató de no mirarlo, de concentrarse y tomar el control, pero Khan lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza que apenas y podía girar la cabeza.

—Mírame a los ojos—ordenó el súper hombre, sujetando con sus dedos la mandíbula de John, inmovilizándolo aun más—. Si vas a matarme que sea mirándome a los ojos.

John logró sujetar el control, en ese momento, un mechón de cabello de Khan se despeinó, cayendo sobre su frente, como lo hacía el fleco de Sherlock. El control se deslizó de las manos de John y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

—Puedo olerlo en ti, están durmiendo juntos, ¿Tan débil es tu corazón? —con un suspiro Khan soltó a John, quien se desplomó en el suelo, boqueando en busca de aire.

Khan se agachó y recogió el control, le dio vueltas entre sus dedos ante la mirada aterrada de John.

—Tómalo, no se que hacer con el—Khan lo arrojó contra el pecho de John—. Es útil sólo en tus manos, no me suicidaré—afirmó asqueado de la idea.

John guardó el control de nuevo en sus bolsillos, algunas piezas empezaban a encajar en su cabeza, Khan jamás le haría devuelto el control, la única herramienta que le retenía, así como así, algo más debía estarlo controlando, deteniendo, algo más.

— ¿Mark? —murmuró John con voz afectada.

El rostro de Khan formó una mueca de dolor contenida, una expresión que estrujó el corazón de John. ¿La Flota Estelar lo estaba utilizando de nuevo? ¿Mark no estaba muerto? ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles?

—No digas su nombre—ordenó Khan entre dientes—. Por su culpa, por su culpa él está como está.

—Fue su decisión el seguirte.

—Ustedes arruinaron nuestros planes—gritó Khan apretando los puños.

—Podían haber huido—comentó John, sin faltar a la verdad.

— ¡No te burles de mi dolor! —Khan volvió a alzar a John del cuello.

—No lo hago, solo remarco los hechos Khan—contestó John con sencillez, tratando de respirar.

—Esto que siento, esto que no puedo controlar, esta ira hacia mi, hacia todo ser viviente—Khan llevó las manos a su cabeza, liberando a John.

—Debes dejarla fluir, libérala, pero no arruines la última oportunidad que tienes de volver a estar con él—aconsejó John poniéndose en pie y acercándose con cautela hacia Khan.

Khan alzó la mirada, volviendo a ocultarse en la frialdad y la dureza.

—Esta conversación nunca ocurrió—siseó con un tono peligroso.

—Amar no es nada malo—dijo John con calidez.

—Se vuelve una debilidad, los seres como Sherlock y yo no debemos tener debilidades, son nuestra perdición, demarcan nuestro fin.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Un día te darás cuenta de ello y te lamentarás por no haber rechazado a Sherlock. Tu alma morirá con él.

Y con estas últimas palabras Khan salió del gimnasio.

…

Los últimos días antes de la llegada a la órbita de Qo'noS los pasaron entrenando y trazando planes, Mycroft había diseñado una estrategia útil, certera y completa, sin embargo esta no bastaba para Sherlock, quien tras darle vueltas al pad con los datos ofrecidos por su hermano, no dudó en darle su propio toque a los planes para la operación de espionaje.

Khan estuvo de acuerdo, incluso opinó y ofreció varias ideas para salir de las diversas situaciones, algunas realmente macabras, en las que podrían encontrarse.

John estaba impresionado, luego del incidente del gimnasio, las cosas parecieron marchar a pedir de boca, por unos días llegaron a olvidar que Khan era un hombre peligroso e inestable, que en tan sólo unos segundos podía llegar a acabar con ellos.

—Me gustan estos trajes—afirmó John ocultando su rostro detrás de la capucha de su chaqueta negra.

—Piratas espaciales, los Ferengis me los facilitaron—afirmó Sherlock escondiendo diversas armas entre los múltiples bolsillos de la amplia gabardina de cuero.

—Los Klingons no sospecharan de nosotros—informó Khan ajustando su cazadora—. Necesitan de los productos que les importan a escondidas de la Federación, armas por sobre todo, la demanda ha crecido exponencialmente los últimos días.

—Y llevamos varios cargamentos de ellas en la shuttle. Ese es nuestro seguro—aceptó John—.Solo vamos a investigar, no hay porque correr riesgos innecesarios—por primera vez, para John la misión no se veía oscura y peligrosa.

— ¿Estas seguro John? Serán tres días en Qo'noS—dijo Sherlock con inseguridad, aún no se sentía muy cómodo con la idea de llevar a John con ellos.

—Sherlock, iré—afirmó con seriedad John.

Khan contempló el intercambio de palabras con hastío, **que cursis**.

La shuttle salió de la nave, describió un giro cerrado y se marchó en sentido contrario, la señora Hudson tenía órdenes de esperarlos, oculta, en la zona neutral, si no volvían en una semana, debía irse sin ellos, Sherlock fue muy específico y particularmente tajante con esa orden.

—Que bonito lugar—espetó John con sarcasmo, viendo por las ventanas de la shuttle el oscuro mundo natal Klingon.

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar de repente, la cabina se sumió en una penumbra rojiza, producto de la alerta roja.

Una nave de presa klingon, clase B'rel se acercaba con lentitud, sus alas estaban ajustadas en posición de ataque.

—nuq 'oH Dochvam'e' jay'*—les llegó a través del comunicador, Sherlock se apresuró a contestar.

— ¡vIHarlaHbe'!, Human maH. Klingon Hol vIjatlhbe'*—pronunció Sherlock en un muy mal Klingon, John rió por el engaño, Sherlock hablaba Klingon mejor que muchos exponentes de esa especie—.No hablamos Klingon, venimos a comerciar armas de la Federación. Nuestra llegada ya estaba pautada, ¡Que insulto a nuestro honor el ser tratados con tanta desfachatez!

Un par de gruñidos se dejaron escuchar, seguramente el oficial de comunicaciones Klingon pagaría las consecuencias del "error"

—Pueden aterrizar, una patrulla estará esperándoles—informó el Klingon.

Sherlock cortó las comunicaciones y Khan maniobró la shuttle hasta la superficie de Klingon, esquivando algunos trozos de escombros flotantes presentes en la órbita.

—Para ellos este cargamento es importante, somos valiosos—informó Sherlock al sentir la sacudida del aterrizaje—.Déjenme hablar a mi.

La plataforma de descenso se extendió y Sherlock la bajó con elegancia, seguido de Khan y de John, ambos disimulando muy bien su estado de alerta, si los klingons no se tragaban el engaño, podían considerarse muertos.

—SoHvaD le'wI' wIghaj, qaH* —pronunció Sherlock de nuevo, esta vez correctamente, una mirada perniciosa bailaba en sus ojos, John no paraba de sorprenderse de las capacidades de actuación de Sherlock—.Jup ghaH jagh jagh'e'.*

El klingon que les esperaba en la superficie, alto, imponente, increíblemente sucio y rodeado por diez guardias, sonrió.

—Déjame ver que traes—ordenó.

—Faltaría más—Sherlock los invitó a pasar a la shuttle con un gesto de la mano.

Luego de una seña de su jefe los guardias entraron a la shuttle, salieron minutos después cargando varias cajas, pronunciando varias palabras de afirmación y sorpresa.

—Con todo en orden, me gustaría compartir una cena con mis valiosos aliados—invitó el Klingon—Mi nombre es Tork—se presentó.

John torció el gesto imperceptiblemente, una cena con los klingons, con lo variada y exquisita que es su gastronomía temía no poder probar todo, para distraerse observó a Sherlock presentarles con nombres falsos de piratas.

El oficial Klingon los guió hasta una sala, pobremente iluminada y de apariencia insalubre, muchos klingons estaban sentados en las largas mesas, disfrutando ruidosamente de sus alimentos.

—No se inhiban, este banquete es en su honor.

Sherlock asintió tomando asiento a la diestra del jefe klingon, John lo hizo a su lado, Khan se ubicó al lado de este y observó entretenido los gestos de John al ver los platos cercanos.

— Corazón de Targ—se quejó el doctor, pinchando con el dedo la gelatinosa carne de su plato.

—Aún falta lo peor John—sonrió Sherlock señalando los platos llenos de Gagh ubicados frente a ellos.

— Es Gagh Torgud, es muy valorado por los klingons porque se mueve cuando es tragado—informó Khan tomando un bocado de corazón, realmente divertido por el tono verde que inundó el rostro de John.

—Come John, o te considerarán débil—le alentó Sherlock, tomando con sus dedos un trozo pequeño de corazón.

John picó con los dedos un trozo de corazón y lo observó con cautela, finalmente tomó una profunda inspiración, abrió la boca y tragó el trozo de carne sin siquiera masticar.

Las toses y aspavientos de John hicieron reír a los comensales, Sherlock le tendió un vaso con amabilidad.

—Gracias—contestó John con el rostro enrojecido, dando un largo trago al vaso, en segundos comprendió porque las bebidas klingons tenían la fama de ser muy fuertes.

— Chech'tluth—le dijo Khan con una sonrisa, bebiendo con lentitud de su propio vaso—. Es muy fuerte, pero tal acción le devolvió el respeto, doctor.

John respiró profundamente de nuevo, esa sería una larga cena.

…

Tork dejó escapar un sonoro eructo, se golpeó con rudeza el estomago y sonrió a sus invitados.

—Tres rudos caballeros como ustedes merecen un entretenimiento adicional, por favor, sean libres de disfrutar de mi esclava de Orión, considérenla un regalo por sus magnifica contribución al imperio—ofreció con afabilidad.

John frunció los labios, Sherlock le dio un pisotón de advertencia oculto por su larga gabardina de cuero, logrando que John que relajara el rostro y esbozara una falsa sonrisa de lujuria.

—Su regalo me honra, Tork, haga que la lleven a mi nave—pidió Sherlock, impasible.

Los tres hombres se dieron vuelta, y reemprendieron el camino hacia la shuttle, sumidos en un violento silencio.

—Es una esclava Sherlock—siseó John al estar dentro de la nave.

—Será libre tan pronto pise la shuttle—explicó Sherlock con sencillez, tomando asiento en su litera.

—Pero-

—No era lógico demostrar desagrado frente a Tork, después de todo somos piratas espaciales, se supone que comerciamos esclavos, tu reacción no estuvo de acuerdo a tu papel, John—le reprochó Sherlock con su tono usual, John se sintió idiota, por sus férreos ideales casi había mandado la misión al traste, esquivó la mirada de Sherlock y se topó con la Khan, burlona.

Unos fuertes golpes en el casco rompieron el tenso ambiente, Sherlock se levantó de un brinco, tomó su phaser y se asomó con cautela por la ventana de la puerta. Un klingon llevaba rudamente del brazo a una orionita, en sus manos llevaba un látigo, las heridas que se dejaban ver en la piel de la mujer coincidían a la perfección con dicha arma.

Sherlock abrió la puerta y el klingon la arrojó dentro, haciendo que se golpease las rodillas con el filo de las escaleras. Khan sujetó a John del brazo, evitando que se abalanzase a ayudar a la mujer.

—Tomen el látigo, esa mujer no tiene el comportamiento adecuado de una esclava de Orión—Sherlock atrapó el látigo al vuelo y con un mudo asentimiento se despidió del klingon—.Espero que entre los tres consigan domarla—rió al salir.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró con un siseo, John se abalanzó sobre la mujer, ayudándola con delicadeza a ponerse de pie. La orionita parecía sorprendida, algo confundida, sus inteligentes ojos contrastaban con los sumisos y lujuriosos típicos de su especie, observó a Sherlock durante un largo rato, sin saber que hacer.

—Eres libre, no te haremos nada—explicó el detective tomando asiento frente a ella, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la barbilla en la punta de sus largos y estilizados dedos, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por la verde piel, las sensuales curvas y los pocos adornos que fungían como ropa para la mujer, analizándolo todo— ¿Cómo te llamas?

La mujer le lanzó una inteligente mirada, recorrió con la vista la shuttle, deteniéndose al ver a Khan, cómodamente recostado en una de las literas superiores, notando el parecido con Sherlock, luego miró a John, quien con delicadeza curaba los cortes que el látigo había echo en su piel, al sentirse observado John alzó la mirada encontrándose con esos escrutadores ojos oliva, sus manos temblaron, apenas y pudo esbozar una nerviosa y cálida sonrisa a su paciente, luego volvió a bajar la mirada, para supervisar el trabajo del dermoregenerador.

La mujer no parecía una esclava orionita en absoluto, no existía ni pizca de sumisión en su mirada, solo una capacidad de mando arrolladora, una fuerza de persuasión increíble y usa sensualidad casi fatal. Definitivamente no era una esclava de Orión.

—Mi nombre es Irene—contestó con suavidad, su voz era casi hipnotizante.

N/A: Wajajajaja sip, me traeré los personajes a este universo :) adaptarlos a Star Trek es entretenido.

Traducciones a las conversaciones en klingon:

*¿Qué diablos es esto?

*¡No puedo creerlo! Somos humanos, Yo no hablo klingon.

* Tenemos algo especial para usted, señor.

* El enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo.

No se si son exactas, están tomadas del diccionario klingon, si me he equivocado háganmelo saber :) disfruten del fic.

Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Sherlock ni Star Trek me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Gene Rodenberry y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y sus ahora, respectivos dueños.

**Presente**

Capítulo 9: Palabras.

Irene se levantó con sensualidad provocando que John se sintiera evidentemente incómodo al notar, gracias a esa acción, la semidesnudez que presentaba la mujer, cuyas únicas ropas consistían en unos raídos sujetadores de cuero y unas bragas del mismo material, adornadas con lazos llenos de cuentas y piedras preciosas.

—Quizás se sienta cómoda con algo más de ropa—ofreció John señalando algunos contenedores ubicados al final de la shuttle.

—Me siento cómoda, doctor, ¿No será usted el avergonzado? —la orionita paseó con sensualidad por el corto pasillo, dejando que su vista vagara por el desordenado lugar.

—El doctor no sabe que mirar ni si dejar de respirar sus feromonas—espetó Sherlock, con un ligero matiz de celos escapando en su voz.

Khan sólo observaba con expresión aburrida el intercambio de palabras. Sherlock se levantó de su litera, pasó a un lado de Irene, abrió una de las cajas y le tendió un conjunto de ropa negra. Irene alzó una ceja en respuesta a la muda orden dada por Sherlock, sin protestar empezó a vestirse.

—Bien, ahora que no les distraigo, ¿Podrían explicarme que hacen espías de la Federación en el mundo natal Klingon? —exigió saber la mujer, con el tono imperioso y divertido, de quien ha descubierto un secreto—.Cuéntenme, soy fanática de las conspiraciones, y de sus historias Señor Holmes.

En respuesta a tales palabras y viendo que tanto Sherlock como John no reaccionaban, Khan brincó de su litera y acorraló a Irene contra la pared con un rápido y agresivo movimiento, casi inhumano, pero no le importó, no, no cuando el futuro de Mark estaba en juego; la misión estaba en peligro, aquella mundana orionita los había descubierto.

—John, tu tricorder—exigió, extendiendo una mano.

— ¿Qué? —John pareció salir de su embotamiento.

— ¿Prefieres que la requisemos a la antigua? —chasqueó Khan con ironía —.No tengo ningún problema—agregó, mirando a los ojos a Irene, esta sin embargo, no bajó la mirada, si no que le devolvió una igual de poderosa y dominante, dejándolo petrificado, no estaba acostumbrado al desafío.

Sherlock observaba el intercambio de palabras y gestos entretenido, ignorando olímpicamente los gestos de John para que detuviera a Khan.

Bufando molesto, por la falta de atención, John tendió su tricorder a Khan, mejor ceder que visualizar tal acto digno de bárbaros. Khan sonrió al tener el aparato en sus manos, la victoria era suya.

—Que lástima—espetó la mujer, mientras Khan recorría su cuerpo con el tricorder— ¿Estabas deseándolo, no? —tentó, con la voz llena de tonos insinuantes.

—No más que el darte una lección—respondió amenazante el súper hombre, devolviendo el tricorder a John.

—Entonces dámela, veremos quien pide piedad al final—le retó Irene, alzándose, altanera, hasta quedar casi a la altura de sus ojos.

—Suficiente—exclamó Sherlock, logrando que ambos, Irene y Khan, le miraran distraídos, como si se hubieran olvidado del resto del mundo.

—Esta limpia—informó Khan—. No hay micrófonos ni ningún tipo de transmisor en su cuerpo.

Sherlock asintió, y Khan liberó a Irene, lanzándole una mirada que solo podía significar:

**"Esto no termina aquí"**

— ¿Cómo sabes lo nuestro? —inquirió Sherlock tomando asiento en su cama para luego, cruzar las piernas de manera casual.

—No es tan difícil de deducir—Irene tomó asiento frente a Sherlock, ocupando la cama ubicada debajo de la de Khan.

—Ilumíname—exigió saber el detective, con curiosidad.

John carraspeó, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, todo giraba en torno a la recién llegada, era incómodo, se sentía como una pintura en una pared. Khan miró a la orionita durante breves segundos, luego, ignorándola, subió hasta su litera, John le imitó, subiendo a la cama ubicada sobre la de Sherlock.

—Es evidente, se esta preparando algo siniestro, la Federación esta sobre aviso, era lógico el enviar agentes—Irene hizo una pausa para tomar aire—.Ustedes no parecen los típicos piratas y comerciantes de armas, esta nave por ejemplo, es una shuttle de la Federación, con variadas adaptaciones, pero propiedad de la Flota Estelar al fin y al cabo.

Sherlock asintió, invitándola a continuar.

—Sus nombres, sus portes, el disfraz es el reflejo de uno mismo, por tanto para el ojo entrenado, ustedes son espías, y novatos, me atrevería a decir—culminó, cruzando sus piernas embutidas en un ajustado pantalón de cuero negro.

—Usted trabaja para una organización—afirmó Sherlock.

— ¡Oh querido!—rió la mujer—. No, trabajo por mi cuenta, reúno información, la vendo, soy inmensamente rica.

—A costa de vender tu cuerpo—espetó Khan.

—Se lo que le gusta a muchos hombres importantes—dijo Irene altiva, recostándose de lado en la cama—.Mis feromonas orionitas facilitan el trabajo.

—Con los klingons no te funcionó—acotó John, logrando que Sherlock rodara los ojos ante el obvio comentario.

—Es obvio que no, son dominantes y agresivos, la especialidad de la señorita Adler es para ellos un insulto, por lo tanto fue echa prisionera, terminando como esclava de Tork.

— ¿Especialidad? —musitó John confuso.

—John, John, ¿no lo ves? No es una esclava, es una dominatrix—informó Sherlock.

—La única de mi especie—agregó Irene.

—Eso la hace especial para los pervertidos del espacio—chasqueó Khan.

—Eso lo entiendo…Espera, ¿cómo sabes lo que es una dominatrix?, no, mejor no me digas—comentó John sacudiendo la cabeza, no pudiendo apartar los ojos de la estilizada figura de Irene, Sherlock aplaudió y lo sacó del trance.

—Mañana será un día agitado, debemos pasear por la ciudad para recabar información—comenzó Sherlock-. Señorita, usted se ha visto inevitablemente envuelta en nuestra misión, tiene que irse-dijo hacia Irene, sin una pizca de suavidad ni diplomacia-. De otra forma alterará por completo nuestros planes.

—No puedes echarla de la nave, Sherlock—espetó John sorprendido por la frialdad de su amigo; Khan por su parte sonreía, si de él dependiera, esa orionita estaría atada a algún poste en plena calle principal de la ciudad.

—Puedo ser de ayuda señor Holmes—comentó Irene sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro que denotara temor ante el evidente peligro de verse abandonada en Qo'noS.

Sherlock inclinó la cabeza invitándola a continuar.

—Conozco gente, tengo contactos.

— ¿Esperas que confiemos en ti así como así?—chasqueó Khan.

—No tienen de otra caballeros, si esperan encontrar la información que buscan al hablar con los ciudadanos de a pie y con un simple capitán de un ave de presa como Tork, están muy equivocados —Irene se repantigó cómodamente en el colchón, con la tranquilidad que sólo demuestra quien se sabe poseedor de información importante—. Conocen poco, sólo lo necesario para llevar a cabo misiones de vigilancia y de compra-venta de armas, no conocen el verdadero plan detrás, el verdadero cerebro.

— ¿Y tú si? —preguntó Sherlock con incredulidad.

—Les dije, tengo mis contactos—y dicho esto Irene se sacó la camiseta blanca que portaba, luego soltó su sujetador, y sin pudor evidente se lo tendió a Sherlock.

John, al ver los pechos turgentes y posiblemente suaves al tacto, tragó con dificultad, después de todo, nunca había dejado de ser heterosexual y su cuerpo reaccionaba como el de cualquier otro hombre.

Sherlock tomó el sujetador con curiosidad, notando que el reverso de las copas había un galimatías de letras y apostrofes.

—Un código, lo anoté mientras cierto Klingon me tenía contra el panel de control de un ave de presa—por un segundo el rostro de la mujer evidenció molestia y vergüenza, con un rápido movimiento volvió a enfundarse la camisa.

Sherlock estudiaba el código con atención, murmurando para si mismo complejas teorías de criptografía y los diversos dialectos Klingon que debían de relacionarse con la estructura.

—Después de todo, si serás útil—admitió el detective levantándose de la cama, con presteza se dirigió hasta el frente de la nave para hacer uso de la computadora central.

Khan y John suspiraron casi al unísono, uno por la desconfianza y el otro por la incomodidad que generaba la mera presencia de la orionita.

¿Acaso lo suyo con Sherlock no tenía futuro?, ¿Por qué demonios sentía esas cosas por una orionita?

—Son sus feromonas, John, deja de pensar—dijo el detective con los ojos prácticamente pegados a las pantallas del ordenador—.Todos dejen de pensar y vayan a dormir—.pidió, con su humor habitual.

Irene sonrió y se dejó caer entre las sábanas, quedando dormida casi al instante, Khan la imitó, no tenía sentido el preocuparse, al menos no por ahora, ya se encargaría él de solucionar todo al final y así asegurar, finalmente, su futuro con Mark.

John no pudo conciliar el sueño, sencillamente no podía dormir, no con todas las complicaciones que parecían echárseles encima, agotado se dedicó a admirar la espalda de Sherlock, el como se contraían sus músculos al inclinarse sobre las pantallas al mover sus brazos, sus hombros, todo lo que envolvía a Sherlock era hipnotizante.

Tanta contemplación generó un problema en John, uno que si bien Sherlock causaba con sus besos, aún no estaba dispuesto a mostrar ante él, no quería espantarlo, Sherlock era un ser inocente y puro.

**Bueno**, se dijo, **lo inocente que puede ser una persona que conoce el significado del termino "Dominatrix"**

Con un suspiro apartó la mirada, fijándola en el frío gris del techo de la nave, concentrándose para poder dormir al menos unas horas.

…

— ¡Lo tengo!—gritó Sherlock con emoción, despertando rudamente con sus gritos a los tripulantes de la nave.

—Voy a matarlo—murmuró Khan contra la almohada.

— ¡Despierten! —exigió Sherlock emocionado con un Pad en las manos, caminado de un lado a otro por la shuttle.

Sus despeinados y somnolientos compañeros alzaron las cabezas de las almohadas.

— ¿Qué tienes, Sherlock? —preguntó John frotándose los ojos.

—Descifré el código—informó Sherlock sentándose en la silla del piloto—. Usaba un antiguo dialecto Klingon como base, las letras usadas estaban invertidas, usando la letra anterior a la necesaria, basándose en el teclado de una ave de presa del siglo anterior. Me tomó sólo una hora descubrir eso, el resto la pasé luchando con las líneas de código del traductor universal, su algoritmo es incompleto e insuficiente para traducir un dialecto tan anticuado.

—Que sexy—soltó Irene con una sonrisa, Sherlock la miró confundido.

— ¿Qué decía el sujetador de esta mujer? —espetó Khan sentándose en la cama, mientras peinaba sus alborotados cabellos con la mano.

—Información, valiosa información—comunicó Sherlock saliendo de su trance, luego entregó el Pad a John.

— ¿Bajo Qo'noS?, vigilad bajo Qo'noS, Sherlock no entiendo—musitó John leyendo las pocas coordenadas que proporcionaba el Pad.

—Analiza, John, es tan claro como el agua—soltó Sherlock—. Algo se oculta bajo Qo'noS, específicamente bajo esta ciudad, algo grande.

—Si esta bien vigilado no creo que podamos llegar a el—opinó Khan.

—Si podemos, conozco gente—anunció Irene poniéndose en pie—. Creo que debemos desayunar—Sherlock torció el gesto—.Porque el viaje es largo y peligroso.

…

Amparados en la gran cantidad de sombras que poblaban Qo'noS los cuatro espías recorrieron la ciudad, guiados por Irene, quien se movía con gran habilidad entre escombros y edificios semidestruidos.

—Es aquí, esperen—pidió la mujer internándose en un callejón.

—No me fío de ella—empezó Khan girando la vista en todas direcciones, algo le molestaba, algo no cuadraba.

Minutos después Irene surgió de las sombras, llevando a un anciano y casi ciego klingon del brazo.

—Guerrero deshonrado, horrorizado por las tres generaciones de deshonra y humillaciones que le esperaban a su familia los mató usando veneno, ahora vaga por la ciudad y sus alcantarillas, buscando que comer porque no tiene el valor de suicidarse—dijo Sherlock con presteza, al tenerlo frente a si— ¿Por qué nos ayudará? —preguntó a Irene.

—Porque no desea ver a su imperio devastado por una guerra con la Federación, aun mantiene en pie un arraigado patriotismo—informó Irene sontándolo.

— ¿Sherlock Holmes? —tentó el Klingon, en un muy mal estándar, dirigiendose hasta la ubicación de Sherlock—¿Khan?—murmuró girando hacia John.

— ghobe'. jupwI' ghaH watSen Qel'e' *—corrigió Sherlock.

El klingon sonrió aliviado, no tendría que comunicarse en estándar después de todo.

— Hoch Saja'laHbe'*—comenzó, sujetando sus manos entre si con nerviosismo—. ret DaSovlaH neH, 'ach DachoHlaHbe'. pIq DachoHlaH neH, 'ach DaSovlaHbe'—respiró profundamente, sus ojos de pronto adquirieron un brillo febril. —'ach HachchoHbe' tayqeqmey 'e' yImaqQo'! ghobqa'DI' bIH, reH HoHmeH mIwmey chu' 'oghta'.

—Vaya al grano—exigió Sherlock olvidándose de pedirlo en klingon.

—ghaHvaD Subqoq wIpongpu' 'ach numagh* —el anciano temblaba—.veng'e' charghta' jagh* ¡ Human jIH!*

— Human maH*—señaló Sherlock.

—Nos ayudarán, eso es lo importante—admitió el klingon mirándolos enfebrecido, luego empezó a toser arqueándose dolorosamente sobre si mismo, John corrió a su lado y lo ayudó a tumbarse.

— Qel jIH*—dijo para calmarlo.

—Es tarde John, esta muriendo—informó Sherlock, mirando al hombre con algo de pena en sus ojos—. Lo envenenaron.

— ¿Qué?—inquirió John.

—Despide un ligero olor a ajo, arsénico, se lo han administrado mínimo hace dos horas—informó Sherlock.

El anciano dejó de respirar en esos instantes, muriendo casi pacíficamente en brazos de John.

— ¿Qué te dijo?—preguntó Khan apartando la mirada del cadáver.

—Que detrás de todo esta un humano—respondió Sherlock ayudando a John a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Un humano?

—El uso de ese veneno terrestre es la prueba final—concluyó Sherlock emocionado—. Debemos llegar al centro de operaciones, la información aún es insuficiente.

— ¿Iremos por las alcantarillas? —preguntó John, mirando con pena al anciano klingon tendido en el suelo, incapaz de apartar la mirada, porque era conciente de haber asistido a la muerte de uno de los pocos exponentes de su especie con algo de sentido común, con capacidad de visión a futuro.

—Creo que subir a ese edificio nos dará una mejor visión, podremos ubicar mejor la entrada —opinó Irene señalando el edificio ubicado tras de si.

—Tiene razón—admitió Sherlock—. Las coordenadas eran insuficientes, el algoritmo estaba incompleto, necesito una mejor ubicación para localizar el lugar usando mi tricorder.

Khan asintió, encabezando la marcha, con su rifle al ristre.

El edificio estaba casi destruido, a oscuras, recorrieron la planta baja con el corazón en un puño, los escombros regados aquí y allá eran escondites perfectos para posibles enemigos. Finalmente ubicaron las escaleras, cada escalón que subían crujía, varias veces algunos cedían a sus pies, provocando avalanchas de polvo y rocas que caían a los múltiples pisos que iban dejando bajo ellos.

—Recuérdenme que nunca vuelva a subir un edificio que no posea ascensor—se quejó John con las manos en las rodillas, boqueando en busca de aire. Sherlock por su parte se alejó del grupo, con los ojos fijos en su tricorder, triangulando su ubicación para correlacionarla con las coordenadas obtenidas del código suministrado por Irene.

— ¿No les parece extraño que no nos hallamos cruzado con ningún guardia? —comenzó Khan—. Esta zona debería estar llena de patrullas.

Y como si su voz hubiera activado una especie de alarma, la azotea del edificio se llenó de decenas de klingons fuertemente armados.

— ¡mevyap!* —ordenó el que parecía ser el líder, amenazándolos con su Bat'Leth.

— ¿Dónde esta Irene? —preguntó John, notando la ausencia de la mujer.

—Se los advertí—gruñó Khan corriendo hasta quedar al lado de John, Sherlock por su parte estaba muy alejado de los dos, al verse amenazado por un rifle klingon alzó las manos dejando caer el tricorder.

John compartió una mirada con Sherlock, conciente del peligro, estaban solos y a merced de esa patrulla, la adrenalina inundó su cuerpo, estaba listo para luchar. Khan saltó hacia el frente, disparando a los klingons que tenía frente a si, John sacó su phaser y trató de abrirse paso hasta donde estaba Sherlock, él era su prioridad.

El klingon que amenazaba a Sherlock lanzó un golpe, el cual el detective bloqueó con su antebrazo, luego valiéndose de la inercia, usó el otro para traer de regreso el brazo del klingon y dejarlo así en una posición donde podría romper el hueso con facilidad, valiendose de un fuerte golpe al codo.

Notando que Sherlock podía defenderse John se sintió aliviado, Khan podría acabar solo con los seis Klingons que los amenazaban, todo estaría bien, sonriendo, se dispuso a acabar con el último klingon que lo separaba de su mejor amigo.

Una figura se materializó al lado del detective, era Tork, valiendose de la sorpresa de Sherlock le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, aplicando sólo la presión suficiente para mantenerlo inmovilizado.

—Están rodeados—murmuró en su oído—. Entrégate y ellos serán libres—ofreció señalando a Khan y a John.

—No lo veo muy factible—contestó Sherlock con dificultad, tratando de ubicar otra salida.

—Mira por ti mismo—Tork lo arrastró hasta el borde de la azotea, Sherlock miró con horror como la calle estaba llena de patrullas, pudo contar veinte, y cada una de ellas estaba conformada por al menos quince klingons, los números no estaban con ellos—.Entrégate—susurró Tork—. Y te aseguro por mi honor que nada les pasará.

Sherlock tragó con dificultad, no tenía de otra, era eso o ver a John a merced de los klingons, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso sucediera. Dejaría a John a solas con Khan, pero sabía que este no los traicionaría, no ahora que podía comprender la fuerza que podía tener el amor en la toma de decisiones.

John lo era todo para él, por él haría cualquier cosa, incluso una que sabría, le dolería en lo más profundo de su alma, una decisión que le destrozaría el corazón, pero que le mantendría vivo, John estaría a salvo.

John alzó la vista de el inconsciente klingon que estaba a sus pies, encontrándose con la mirada derrotada de Sherlock, quien aún tenía su cuello rodeado por el brazo de Tork, una triste mirada que parecía pedirle perdón, una mirada que John jamás creyó llegar a ver en Sherlock.

Khan se deshizo del último klingon, encontrándose con la verdadera situación, todo había sido una distracción, la patrulla los había mantenido entretenidos mientras que el verdadero blanco era Sherlock. Iracundo trató de acercarse.

Pero no era tan rápido.

Sherlock sujetó el brazo de Tork a su cuello, y dio un gran salto hacia la calle. John miró la escena boquiabierto, y si como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera ralentizado, se acercó al borde, Khan lo sujeto para evitar que cayera.

— ¡Sherlock!—gritó al ver, desde lo alto de aquel edificio, como los klingons cargaban el cuerpo de su amigo en brazos y se alejaban con el, desde aquella elevada altura podía ver como la sangre manchaba la calle y como había quedado destrozado el cuerpo de Tork contra la misma—.Khan debemos seguirlos—ordenó con desesperación, luchando contra los brazos que le retenían—.Khan—gimió, rindiéndose por fin, toda energía parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo, su espíritu, un sollozo ahogado salió de su garganta.

—No tiene caso—dijo Khan con dureza.

—Si lo tiene, teníamos una posibilidad, podías saltar desde aquí, podías salvarlo, ¡Eres un maldito traidor! —las manos de John se perdieron en sus bolsillos.

Un revés de la mano de Khan envió el control lejos.

—No había ninguna posibilidad—volvió a repetir Khan levantando a John por el cuello de la chaqueta.

—Si la había—sollozó el doctor, luchando para que por sus mejillas no corrieran las amargas y saladas lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir de sus ojos.

—No hagas que su sacrificio sea en vano—ordenó con rudeza Khan— ¿Quieres saber por qué era imposible? ¡Mira!—Khan arrastró a John por la azotea y lo obligó a mirar a la calle contraria, llena de patrullas Klingons que parecían esperar órdenes.

—Podías con ellas.

— ¿Y con las miles más que están ocultas dos cuadras más al este? ¿Las del oeste? John no había posibilidad—explicó Khan, su vista privilegiada le había mostrado en sólo segundos la situación en la que se encontraban.

John observó lo que Khan le señalaba, era cierto, estaban atrapados, cualquier intento por rescatar a Sherlock hubiera sido fatal, para ellos y para los planes de la maldita Flota Estelar.

Al ver a John más sosegado, Khan lo soltó contra una pared, esperando que así se mantuviera en pie, el doctor sólo se deslizó hasta el suelo, como el débil e impresionable humano que era, ocultó su rostro en sus manos y retrajo sus piernas, para ocultarse entre sus rodillas. Sin embargo Khan no podía culparlo, el shock era tan similar al que él había vivido, esa ira, esa necesidad de venganza, ese acuciante dolor que quemaba hasta las últimas de las células del corazón, asqueado recogió el control del suelo y lo guardó en su bolsillo, luego se acercó al inmóvil doctor.

—John, podemos salir de aquí—dijo con suavidad, agachándose hasta quedar a su nivel.

—No hay salida posible—gimió el doctor.

—La hay, escaparemos y entonces podremos buscar a Sherlock—afirmó Khan, tocado en su duro corazón por el dolor que dejaba escapar John en cada sollozo y palabra ahogada.

—Esta muerto, nadie puede sobrevivir a eso, nadie—gimió John ¿Cómo era que la situación se había degenerado hasta ese punto?

Khan suspiró, deseando con fuerza pasear a golpes a John por la azotea, en lugar de eso, valiéndose de su fuerza, separó las piernas de John de su pecho, tomó sus manos y lo alzó, John esquivó la mirada, se mantenía en pie gracias a Khan. Estaba solo son él ahora, y sin embargo Khan lo ayudaba, no acababa con su vida y huía, habían fallado la misión, Mark sería encerrado, Khan debía de estar furioso, nada lo ataba ya.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó viéndose cargado sobre la espalda del superhombre.

—Sujétate—fue todo lo que dijo Khan por respuesta.

John se aferró a Khan, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de este, pronto sintió la ingravidez y el vacío en el estómago propios de un gran salto entre edificios.

Khan olía como Sherlock, con un ligero tono más rudo, un olor un poco más fuerte, pensó John al respirar profundamente para calmarse; bajo su cuerpo, podía sentir los músculos de Khan contraerse y distenderse, sentía su respiración a penas alterada, lo mucho que su cuerpo se parecía al de Sherlock. Un sollozo involuntario escapó de sus labios, Khan rodó los ojos, estaba hartándose de John.

Luego de ese pequeño ruido incontrolado John no volvió a emitir sonido, parecía haberse quedado sumido en el silencio, en los recuerdos, en ese lugar de su mente donde nada había pasado y Sherlock aún estaba con él. Tras el despliegue emocional su cuerpo estaba agotado, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido con la cabeza sobre los hombros de Khan.

Khan al sentir que el cuerpo que cargaba ganaba flacidez frenó sobre un edificio, dejando deslizar a John con suavidad hasta el suelo, luego lo cargó en brazos y lo sujetó contra su pecho, John se aferró a su cazadora, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

N/A: ¿Me matarán? ^^' lo siento lo siento lo siento! T.T

Reviews?

No, él es mi amigo, el Doctor Watson*

No puedo contártelo todo*

El pasado lo podemos conocer pero no cambiar. El futuro lo podemos cambiar pero no conocer*

Pero no puedes decir que la civilización no avanza, ya que en cada guerra te matan de una forma diferente*

Lo llamamos "héroe", pero él nos traicionó.*

La ciudad cayó en manos del enemigo.*

Un ser humano*

Somos humanos*

Soy médico*

Alto*


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Sherlock ni Star Trek me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Gene Rodenberry y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y sus ahora, respectivos dueños.

**Capítulo 10:** Confusión.

John despertó al sentir bajo su cuerpo la dura e irregular superficie del suelo, un claro contraste al suave pero firme pecho de Khan.

**¡Oh dios mío! ¡Dormí sobre Khan!**, pensó alarmado sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

Con ese pensamiento también llegaron los recuerdos de los acontecimientos recientes, y con ellos, la explicación al frío y doloroso vacío que existía en su corazón.

John abrió los ojos al estar seguro de su autocontrol, encontrándose con los atentos ojos de Khan puestos sobre él, logrando que John casi lanzara un grito de sorpresa, sin embargo, su corazón compungido pudo más, los ojos de Khan eran idénticos a los de Sherlock y el parecido se acrecentaba cuando el superhombre abandonaba su faceta déspota y autoritaria, dando un suspiro John apartó la mirada.

—Necesitamos movernos—dijo Khan tendiéndole el control, para luego alzarse y mirar a su alrededor con cautela.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó John, poniéndose en pie con dificultad, el cuerpo le pesaba y lo sentía terriblemente agarrotado.

—Porque aun tenemos una oportunidad—explicó Khan arrancando a caminar.

John se vio obligado a seguirlo, mientras detallaba el lugar con la mirada para no analizar las palabras de Khan, no quería albergar esperanzas, no quería sufrir al descubrir que en realidad Sherlock estaba muerto, porque esa era una verdad que pesaba como plomo en su corazón y su alma.

**Paredes de piedra redondeadas, agua putrefacta, eco, frío húmedo**, se obligó a pensar el doctor, detallando su alrededor.

— ¿Qué hacemos en las cloacas? —preguntó John al fin.

—Fue el único escondite viable que pude encontrar—contestó Khan sin girar para ver a John—.Mientras dormías fui a recoger el tricorder de Sherlock, terminé su trabajo y ahora estamos a unos cuarenta kilómetros de la base de operaciones—explicó agitando el aparato para dar énfasis a su plan.

— ¿Base de operaciones?, ¿Si sabes que estará llena de guardias, no? ¿Que será prácticamente imposible el entrar y salir sin ser detectados?

—Ahora es la única opción—espetó Khan deteniendo en seco su andar—. Esto es únicamente culpa de ustedes, les advertí que no confiaran en esa mujer, y no me hicieron un puto caso— John se alejó por una reacción puramente instintiva, Khan temblaba por la ira—. ¡Arriesgaron la misión, arriesgaron la vida de Mark! ¡Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es tratar de completarla!

John entendía a la perfección el sentir de Khan, si el tuviera bajo su responsabilidad el futuro de Sherlock, su vida, no se detendría ante nada ni ante nadie por la posibilidad, así fuera remota, de tenerlo entre sus brazos, de verlo sonreír, de verlo brincar de acá para allá durante la investigación de un crimen.

**¡Como extrañaba eso! ¡Que tiempos aquellos en los que sus aventuras se reducían a resolver crímenes y no a evitar crisis políticas!**

Luego de esa explosión Khan pareció serenarse, John le miraba con pena mal disimulada, perdido en sus propias cavilaciones.

—Sigamos—indicó, ocultando muy bien el temblor de su voz.

Caminaron en silencio por espacio de una hora, con las fosas nasales invadidas del más pútrido de los olores, asediados por el calor húmedo y sofocante producido por los gases que emanaban de los líquidos que corrían a sus pies.

—Deberíamos descansar—opinó John notando que frente a ellos se alzaba una pequeña tarima, seca y libre de extrañas sustancias, usadas seguramente para la reparación del cableado subterráneo de la ciudad.

—Si eso necesitas—espetó Khan con un tono que indicaba que él era perfectamente capaz de seguir andando por horas a través de ese terrible lugar.

John ignoró sus insinuaciones, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, Sherlock lo hacía todo el tiempo, ante esos recuerdos, una dolorosa presión se instaló en su pecho, sofocándolo brevemente mientras tomaba asiento en la tarima, Khan lo imitó, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Serán sólo unos minutos—prometió John echándose hacia atrás para apoyarse en sus brazos con comodidad.

Khan no contestó y se limitó a cerrar los ojos, su rostro adoptó una expresión serena, viéndose realmente joven y tranquilo, un contraste sorprendente con su expresión diaria, plagada por el dolor, la angustia y la ira que le provocaban el pasado que llevaba a sus espaldas.

Khan estaba tan sólo como lo había estado Sherlock antes de conocer a John, había sido un ignorante en el tema del amor, no porque se negase a amar, sino porque no había conocido a alguien realmente digno, un vacío que Mark llenó con su inocencia y sumisión, con su actitud tolerante para con él.

—Sigamos—ordenó poniéndose en pie, no le gustaba quedarse quieto y ponerse a pensar, al menos al caminar podía apagar su cerebro.

John carraspeó para liberar el nudo de su garganta, no volvería a pedir un descanso, no mientras no pudiera dejar de pensar en Sherlock.

Continuaron su avance durante unos minutos, hasta que el eco de un golpeteo rítmico llegó a su posición.

—Pisadas—anunció Khan, sacando su rifle, John le imitó, ambos hombres pegaron sus espaldas al muro de la alcantarilla que estaba sumido en completa oscuridad.

—No respires tan fuerte—le regaño Khan.

— ¿Respirar? Yo no estoy respirando—murmuró John.

—Entonces, ¿Quién?

La respuesta les llegó al sentir ambos un aliento caliente en sus pantorrillas, al bajar la vista notaron al culpable, negro, colmilludo, con aspecto de jabalí y extremadamente agresivo, un Targ, que les olfateaba con curiosidad.

—No se mueva, doctor.

— ¿Crees que deseo que esa cosa me muerda la pierna? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Comí el corazón de uno sus congéneres de cena!

Al parecer el Targ había sido enviado para revisar el lugar, porque tras un último olfateo emitió un sordo gruñido y regresó sobre sus pasos.

—Nos delatará—dijo Khan apuntándole.

—Si disparas nos descubrirán igualmente, creo que prefiero el elemento sorpresa en cuanto a klingons se refiere.

Khan asintió y conminó al doctor a seguirlo, con sus espaldas siempre pegadas a la pared. Avanzaron en la dirección en la que el Targ había desaparecido y escucharon acercarse a su posición el sonido de pisadas y guturales palabras en klingon.

— ghoqwI'*, ra'DI' ghaH mapabnIS*, neH wej Heghpu' je'*

—No nos harán nada, tienen órdenes de arrestarnos—tradujo Khan para John—. Mi klingon es básico.

—Si es así, ¿Cómo estas seguro de lo que dijeron? —musitó John aferrando su phaser con fuerza.

—Tendrás que confiar en mi—exigió Khan dejando caer todo el peso de su mirada sobre John, quien sólo desconecto el cerebro, concentrándose con fuerza en creer que esos penetrantes ojos eran los de Sherlock, se le hacía mucho más fácil confiar de esa manera.

—Lo hago—admitió John con la determinación pintada en el rostro.

—Se acercan—indicó Khan—.Déjame ir al frente, cúbreme, así no serás un estorbo para mi.

**"Y hasta aquí el parecido con Sherlock"**, se dijo John asintiendo.

Los siguientes segundos fueron confusos, tan pronto el primer klingon asomó su encrestada y morena cabeza, Khan la destrozó con una potente ola de energía láser proveniente de su rifle, varios gruñidos y gritos se escucharon, John no se atrevía a disparar, Khan se movía con velocidad y gracia, disparando aquí y allá, haciendo blanco en cada klingon donde posaba su mirada, confundiéndose con el grupo, saltando ayudado por las paredes redondeadas y protegiendo su espalda y flancos con ayuda de las mismas.

Finalmente su rifle se quedó sin carga, ni corto ni perezoso Khan se hizo con un Bat'Leth abandonado, lanzando potentes golpes giratorios y fuertes estocadas a quien osara acercarse, sin embargo, había perdido la protección que la pared otorgaba a su espalda, un klingon se percató de ello y se acercó blandiendo su propia daga.

Antes de que pudiera acertar en la espalda de Khan, John disparó, vaporizándolo en el acto.

Khan apenas y lo notó, completamente concentrado en acabar con el último klingon que les amenazaba, hecho que logró en segundos, cercenándole la garganta con un fluido giro del Bat'Leth.

El silencio siguió a la refriega, Khan se alzó victorioso, rodeado por los cuerpos de más de diez klingons muertos. Tal era su aura de magnificencia que John tardó unos segundos en reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse.

—Khan—llamó John sin atreverse a tocarlo, no estaba seguro de como reaccionaría, el súper hombre apenas y respiraba, concentrado en drenar toda la adrenalina de su cuerpo—. Estas sangrando—indicó, señalando una herida en su muslo.

—Se curará pronto—respondió Khan apartándose el húmedo cabello que le caía en la frente—. Debemos movernos—.dijo mientras empezaba a andar—. De aquí en adelante podremos encontrarnos con patrullas similares a esta cada pocos kilómetros, no podemos detenernos.

John asintió resignado, observando con preocupación como la herida presentaba una fuerte hemorragia que le daba al pantalón negro de Khan un tono negro mucho más oscuro.

Se encontraron con tres patrullas más, entre John y Khan lograron reducirlas, sin embargo, a medida que avanzaban las encontraban más fuertes y mejor preparadas. Tras derrotar, con ayuda de John y su fuerte y eficaz estocada con el Bat'Leth, al último klingon de la cuarta patrulla, Khan se permitió caer de rodillas, agotado, con sus músculos temblando dolorosamente.

—Se acabó, nos refugiaremos en esa bifurcación y descansaremos—ordenó John mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie, Khan rechazó la ayuda empujando al doctor y poniendo en pie por su cuenta.

—Supongo que nos sentaremos sobre esta pútrida agua—rugió cojeando detrás de John.

—He notado que las tarimas para mantenimiento del cableado se repiten periódicamente cada kilómetro, es cuestión de avanzar—dijo John con orgullo, luego se volvió hacia su arisco acompañante—.Si puedes llegar claro esta—acotó.

Khan bufó y adelantó a John.

—Alguien necesita de mi protección—dijo masticando las palabras—.Es lógico que yo vaya al frente.

No volvieron a hablar durante todo el camino, Khan notó, aliviado, la tarima a unos pocos metros frente a ellos, no obstante, esperó a que John tomara asiento para hacerlo él, no tenía porque demostrar lo agotado y malherido que estaba, con un poco de descanso su sangre superior repararía los daños.

—Recuéstate—le pidió John con amabilidad.

—No necesito recostarme.

—Lo necesitas. Khan, no tienes porque hacerte el duro conmigo—dijo John con condescendencia palmeando la superficie de la tarima.

— ¿No dejarás de insistir? —preguntó Khan con hastío.

—No, ahora recuéstate, curaré tus heridas.

—Médico cúrate a ti mismo—señaló Khan recostándose, con alivio mal disimulado sobre su rostro.

-Lo mío son arañazos, lo tuyo son profundas puñaladas y contusiones dignas de un choque de transbordadores—apuntó John sacando su botiquín del seguro de su cinturón.

—Estaré bien—murmuró Khan, sintiendo los parpados pesados y el cansancio de todo un día de caminata sin nada más en sus estómagos que el desayuno del día anterior.

—No lo estarás, si no le brindas descanso a tu cuerpo, este no podrá sanarse por si solo—advirtió John corriendo su tricorder sobre el torso de Khan.

Khan cedió al cansancio, permitiendo que John le curara las heridas.

"**Sólo unos minutos"**, se dijo, cerrando los ojos, agotado.

John sonrió al notar como su arisco y terco paciente se había quedado profundamente dormido, lo dejaría descansar, sabía que lo necesitaba con urgencia.

—Quizás yo también debería descansar—dijo el doctor levantándose, primero debía revisar que el lugar fuera seguro.

Avanzó unos metros dentro del túnel y regresó, para volver a recorrer el camino por el cual habían venido. No encontrando nada preocupante, John regresó y se recostó al lado de Khan, la reducida superficie de la tarima no daba para más.

Durmieron durante largas horas, uno al lado del otro, sin moverse ni siquiera en sueños, solo un merecido descanso tras una larga y dura jornada.

Y así los encontró una patrulla klingon, la cual no les permitió reaccionar, con rudeza y violencia los despertaron, desarmándolos al instante.

—Vang ghaH*—ordenó quien parecía ser el líder, ante la sorpresa de los adormilados humanos.

Khan rugió al verse sujeto por dos fuertes klingons, y empezó a forcejear, haciendo oídos sordos a las indicaciones de John, quien le pedía se calmase, que ya de nada servía luchar.

— lo'Be Vos*—se burló el líder acercándose a John, para luego dejar ir un potente golpe sobre su abdomen, el doctor se dobló sobre si mismo todo lo que le permitió la fuerte sujeción de los brazos de los dos klingons que lo inmovilizaban—. Háganlo cooperar—ordenó en estándar, señalando al combativo Khan, para que comprendiese su orden.

Toda la patrulla rodeó a Khan, quien con los brazos sujetos tras la espalda no pudo defenderse de la golpiza que le fue propinada. John observó tal despliegue de crueldad con sorpresa y asco pintados en su rostro, quería ayudar pero le era imposible zafarse de sus captores, impotente bajó la mirada, no deseaba ver como lastimaban de esa forma al único recuerdo vivo que tenía de Sherlock, simplemente no podía.

— ¡mevyap!* —ordenó el jefe, sus subordinados obedientemente se alejaron de Khan, revelando ante John la figura malherida del superhombre, quien apenas y se mantenía en pie gracias a su orgullo.

Khan alzó el rostro, lleno de sangre y cortes en sus pómulos y cejas y cubierto por el desordenado y despeinado cabello que caía con gracia sobre su frente, la mirada de Khan era en absoluto abatida, sólo había odio en ella, y John fue conciente de que, si Khan podía liberarse, esos klingons estarían condenados.

— ¡yIruch!*—gritó el líder.

John y Khan se vieron obligados a avanzar entre rudos empujones y palabras soeces, dando trompicones a cada paso recorrieron los últimos kilómetros que les quedaban para llegar a la base de operaciones.

Una imponente puerta negra les dio la bienvenida, al escucharla cerrarse a sus espaldas con un escalofriante silbido seguido de un estruendo ensordecedor, fueron concientes de que quizás, este sería su final.

Los condujeron por laberínticos y estrechos pasillos, tétricamente iluminados, hasta que perdieron la noción de su ubicación, al menos ese fue el caso de John, Khan aún podía guiarse con facilidad si les era posible escapar en algún momento.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la zona de celdas, donde se vieron arrojados con violencia dentro de una. John se levantó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse a su espalda, sentía que estaba viviendo una especie de deja vú, que el destino se reía de él en su cara al meterlo en una situación similar a la vivida con Sherlock.

Khan se alzó molesto, ¡Habían sido capturados de una manera tan ridícula! Todo por ceder a las necesidades de su cuerpo, por confiar en ese débil humano.

—Siéntate—indicó John, señalando una plataforma que debía de fungir como cama—. Te ves fatal, es una suerte que no me hayan quitado el botiquín ni el control.

Khan obedeció, moviéndose con dificultad, ya no tenía razones para creer que volvería a ver a Mark, sus vanas esperanzas se desvanecieron casi por completo, al verse encerrado en esa lúgubre celda de diez metros cuadrados.

John curaba su rostro con el dermoregenerador, perdido en sus pensamientos, sintiendo que de estar Sherlock aun con vida, no podría salvarlo, no podría protegerlo, era tan inútil como Khan siempre había dicho.

—Ya esta—informó John con un suspiro derrotado, guardando sus herramientas, por unos segundos sus miradas abatidas se encontraron con un chispazo de entendimiento mutuo y olvido necesario.

Ahora no eran Khan el genocida y John el médico y cronista de Sherlock Holmes, ahora, simplemente eran dos corazones rotos y necesitados; las similitudes bastaron para engañar el agotado cerebro y destruido espíritu de uno, y el calor humano sobró para engañar al otro; unieron sus labios en un beso rudo, que acalló sus conciencias e inundó sus cuerpos del idílico coctel químico culpable del deseo.

Khan rozaba sus labios con fuerza y presionaba su lengua con constancia contra los labios de John, quien con un suspiro los entreabrió, recibiendo a Khan en su húmeda cavidad. Ambos luchaban por dominar en el beso, Khan mordisqueaba los labios de John, exigiendo su rendición y John contestaba chupando sus labios con alevosía, gimiendo quedamente por la intensidad del beso.

Un beso que empezó a excitarlos, a acumular tensión en sus vientres, a hacer que sus corazones bombearan acelerados llevando la sangre a sus masculinidades y sus pupilas se dilatasen; embotado por el placer John inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole el acceso completo a Khan a su cuello, quien con verdadera gula empezó a lamer y succionar cada punto que podía alcanzar desde su posición.

John empezó a ser conciente de la situación al sentir las manos de Khan bajo su camisa, aferrando su espalda baja para acercarlo a su cuerpo y rozar sus caderas y erecciones más que evidentes. Las manos del doctor aun estaban perdidas en el pelo de Khan, maravillándose con su suavidad, empujándolo contra su cuello en busca de más contacto, en respuesta, un rugido animal surgió del pecho del superhombre quien con rudeza giró a John y lo obligó a inclinarse sobre la plataforma que fungía como cama en aquella oscura celda, John apoyó las manos en la misma, para evitar irse de frente como consecuencia de las duras envestidas que dejaba ir Khan sobre él, golpeando su trasero con su pelvis y su erección, mientras besaba y chupaba con fuerza su cuello y su nuca.

Algo en el nublado cerebro de John hizo contacto, trayendo al doctor al mundo conciente y real, cuando una de las manos de Khan luchaban por soltar su cinturón y la otra acariciaba sus nalgas con exigencia.

—Detente—pidió, horrorizado por lo que estaba haciendo.

**¡Era una celda klingon! ¡Estaban en peligro mortal! ¡Sus parejas esperaban su regreso!, O al menos Mark lo hacía por Khan**, pensó John con tristeza y culpabilidad a partes iguales.

Aprovechándose de la sorpresiva debilidad del doctor y malinterpretándola como sumisión, Khan lo empujó contra la cama, bajando sus pantalones casi al mismo tiempo.

N/A: Ahora si creo que me van a matar XD un sacrilegio para el Johnlock XD

Reviews?

Espías*

Debemos cumplir sus órdenes*

Los quiere con vida*

Atrápenlos*

Cobarde*

Alto*

Adelante*


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Sherlock ni Star Trek me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Gene Rodenberry y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y sus ahora, respectivos dueños.

**Capítulo 11:** Juegos mentales.

—Khan, detente por favor—pidió John luchando contra su peso, ganando fuerza de la terrible culpa que carcomía su ser—.Detente Khan—gimió al sentir una mano invasora acariciando de arriba a abajo su erección, que poco a poco recuperó su rigidez anterior y empezó a humedecer la tela con el líquido preseminal— ¡Khan! Esto no es correcto, no, no lo es.

— ¿Y, que? —murmuró con lascivia el superhombre en su oído, frotándose con fuerza contra las nalgas de John, mientras lo sometía sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza para mantenerlo contra la plataforma, logró levantar las manos de John de la superficie y las llevó tras su espalda, sujetándolas con una sola mano, con más fuerza de la necesaria, John ahora estaba totalmente reclinado sobre la plataforma apoyando su mejilla derecha y hombros sobre la misma, dejando su trasero completamente accesible para Khan.

—Yo... —John luchaba contra todas las reacciones de su cuerpo, no era correcto lo que estaba sintiendo, no lo era—.No deseo esto—dijo con decisión, tanto para convencerse a si mismo como para convencer a Khan, quien ya empezaba a escurrir sus dedos por dentro de la ropa interior de John.

—Haré que lo desees, que ruegues por tenerme dentro, lamentarás tus palabras—prometió Khan acercando con lentitud sus dedos a la entrada de John sin bajarle la ropa interior amenazando con romperla—. Si te relajas será más fácil, para ambos—contestó Khan con la voz ronca y excitada mientras masajeaba las nalgas del doctor.

—No soy Mark—gruñó John dándole un pisotón, jugando su última carta, si esta no surtía efecto las cosas irían muy mal—. Y tú no eres Sherlock—agregó.

Khan se alejó con rapidez del doctor hasta llegar a la pared contraria, respirando acelerado con los ojos llenos de rabia. John por su parte subió sus pantalones azorado, confundido y furioso consigo mismo.

—Esto… Esto debe quedar entre los dos—murmuró John sentándose en la plataforma, mientras estudiaba a Khan con la mirada.

Khan por su parte se sentó en el suelo, escondió el rostro entre sus piernas, temblando, no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, a la debilidad, a la culpa, componentes principales de su sentir en ese momento.

¿Por qué se sentía culpable de sus reacciones físicas?

Todo lo había ocasionado su debilidad, su deseo por Mark, la impotencia de verse encerrado en ese lugar, el saber que la misión estaba prácticamente perdida.

¿Acaso había una salida?

... 

Se le hacía tan difícil respirar, dolía, había una presión en su pecho que se lo impedía y el ardor en sus brazos era casi insoportable. Deseoso de conocer su situación abrió los ojos, su visión se encontraba empañada por la sangre que rodaba de su frente, haciéndole cosquillas, parpadeó molesto para apartarla y movió con cuidado su cabeza hacia los lados, corroborando que no existían lesiones de importancia en esa delicada zona, seguro de su integridad subió la vista, encontrándose con sus manos atadas sobre su cabeza, luego desplazó su mirada, sólo había una fuente de luz y provenía de un foco ubicado sobre su cabeza, dejando el resto del lugar en una penumbra que se extendía de forma circular.

¿Cómo había sobrevivido a una caída de más de nueve pisos? , usando a Tork como amortiguador, no fue muy decente ni ético, pero necesitaba sobrevivir con el mínimo de lesiones posibles.

Eso explicaba porque estaba cubierto de sangre klingon.

—Ohhhh, despertó la bella durmiente—exclamó una voz cantarina oculta en las tinieblas del lugar—. Dime, ¿Qué se siente el estar capturado y a merced de un maníaco?

—Lo he estado en otras situaciones, ya me he acostumbrado—espetó Sherlock alzando la mirada, tratando de ubicar el origen de la voz.

—No me busques, no deseo que me veas, al menos no por ahora—rió la voz—. Pero no te preocupes, no te aburriré, te pasaré un holovideo para que te entretengas.

— ¿Holovideo? —dudó Sherlock sacudiendo la cabeza, la sentía embotada, tantas dudas, y ahora, ¿Esto?

—Me encantó, deseaba que acabaran, me dejaron a medias—se quejó la voz con tono malcriado.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —preguntó el detective.

—Que molesto eres, no lo disfrutaras si no contesto tus preguntas, ¿No es así? —la voz pareció desplazarse, pero su autor seguía en las sombras—. Llegaste aquí medio muerto, el resto puedes deducirlo por tu cuenta, ¿O acaso mis informantes me han engañado? No no no, deberé deshacerme de ellos, son tan inútiles.

—Estoy en una celda de interrogatorios klingon, ubicada en la base de operaciones de la organización que esta detrás del atentado contra la paz de los cuadrantes alpha y beta—soltó Sherlock de golpe.

— ¿Si ya lo sabías para que preguntaste?

—Información—contestó Sherlock.

—Oh, ahora soy tu sujeto de estudios, ¡Que excitante! Dime, ¿Qué has averiguado con sólo mi tono de voz?

—Tu tono de voz y tus pisadas, idiota—chasqueó Sherlock—. Eres una mente brillante encerrada en un universo que se le hace demasiado pequeño y que para entretenerse monta estos numeritos, eres humano y más bajo que yo, y te resulto interesante, mi cerebro, mis capacidades, te excitan, soy un rival a tu altura, pero ahora que me tienes a tu merced no sabes que hacer conmigo.

— ¿No te lo dije? Es explosivo, si lo amaestraras…—susurró una voz conocida, cargada de sensualidad.

Sherlock alzó una ceja.

—Irene, debí imaginarlo—se reprochó, ¿Cómo había caído en semejante trampa? Había llevado a John a la boca del lobo, lo había puesto en peligro por seguir su corazón y su moral.

— ¿Sabes que me hace mejor? Sherlock ¡No soy tan humanooooo! ¡¿En serio?! ¿Tan fácil es hacerte caer en el truco de la damisela indefensa? Me has decepcionado, y por ello no se si eliminarte o si guardar tu cabeza disecada como un trofeo—la voz rió—.Pondría en la placa "Aquí yace el único hombre que siquiera llegó a la suela de mis zapatos"

—Primero me dejarías jugar con él ¿no?

—No seas impaciente querida, primero quiero que vea el holovideo. Luego podrás hacer lo que desees con él.

— ¿Desde cuándo he arruinado tus planes? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Habrás notado el detalle en común entre todos querido Sherly, la firma en neón que mostraba "James Moriarty" en letras gigantes y en colores fluorescentes.

—Todos los casos con alusión política—escupió Sherlock, aliviado de conocer al fin la mente maestra tras los que consideraba los mejores y más entretenidos casos de su carrera.

—Todos llevaban al fatal desenlace—dijo Moriarty acercándose por fin a la luz—.Aquel en que yo me alzo, y tu caes—se burló frente a la cara de Sherlock, escrutando su expresión divertido—.El detalle final, el holovideo—chasqueó los dedos y una imagen tamaño natural, tridimensional, se mostró a nos metros de Sherlock—.Disfruta la película, suerte que eres mayor de edad—y con esas últimas palabras Moriarty desapareció de la sala, seguido de Irene, que arrojó un beso a Sherlock.

Sherlock admiró curioso el cubo tridimensional, pronto formó las figuras de John y de Khan, solos, en una celda.

"**Están cerca, están atrapados, por mi culpa"**

Sherlock continuó mirando las imágenes, Khan se veía seriamente herido, John le atendía con dedicación, nada fuera de lo común, el corazón de John era puro y bondadoso.

"**¿Entonces, qué desea mostrarme Moriarty?, ¿Existe un desenlace fatal acaso?**

Ante esos pensamientos Sherlock apartó la mirada, no deseaba mirar, no, no podía ver como acababan con la vida de John frente a sus propios ojos, máxime si era por su culpa. Sin embargo un sonido muy distinto al de la agonía de la muerte llegó a sus oídos.

Gemidos y jadeos, sonidos de succión húmedos y lascivos.

Sherlock alzó la mirada, encontrándose con una visión aún peor, John y Khan se besaban apasionadamente, uniendo sus cuerpos en un apretado abrazo, John abría los ojos brevemente, sorprendido, sus pupilas dilatadas al máximo. Gracias a la gran calidad del holograma, Sherlock podía detallar como Khan besaba rudamente a John, como este cedía y le permitía e acceso a su boca, como luchaba contra el dominio que Khan deseaba ejercer sobre el beso.

Sherlock empezó a respirar agitado, logrando que sus costillas doliesen aún más, no entendía nada de lo que estaba viendo, no comprendía cómo aquello era posible.

"**¿No le importo?"**

Ahora el holograma le mostraba lo mucho que aquel beso los había excitado, las erecciones en ambos eran mas que evidentes, Khan devoraba el cuello de John, hambriento, John sólo se echaba hacia atrás gimiendo quedamente.

"**John es mío"**

Las manos de Khan ahora paseaban bajo la camisa de John, acercándolo a su cuerpo, forzándolo a rozar sus erecciones, este aún acariciaba el cabello del superhombre.

"**Siempre tan delicado, tan cuidadoso"**

Era obvio que lo que tenían exigía exclusividad, ¿Acaso no eran una pareja? ¿John necesitaba de algún título ridículo para serle fiel?

Khan rugió y con fuerza giró a John, al ver esto Sherlock se agitó, no soportaba ver a John siendo forzado de esa manera, y sin embargo, este parecía disfrutarlo, John gozaba con las embestidas de Khan contra su trasero cubierto, de sus mordiscos y besos en su cuello.

"**Mentiroso"**

Sherlock temblaba, no conocía las emociones que le estaban embargando en esos momentos, no sabía por qué sentía tanto odio, tanta ira, por qué deseaba despedazar a Khan y mucho menos conocía el dolor que empezaba a aquejar su corazón.

Tan embotado estaba Sherlock que no notó la repentina falta de audio en el holovideo. Él sólo veía como Khan bajaba los pantalones de un muy agitado John, como acariciaba su trasero.

"**Traidor"**

John parecía disfrutar mucho, por como se agitaba contra Khan, por como se frotaba contra él, y esos movimientos le agradaban al superhombre, porque había sujetado a John contra la cama, le había inmovilizado sus brazos y ahora sus manos se perdían dentro de la ropa interior de John.

Si Sherlock no ostentara una mente racional hubiera entendido el porque sintió como algo se rompía en su interior, a la altura de su pecho, desparramando un agrio y doloroso veneno por todo su cuerpo.

El holovideo se detuvo en ese punto, la puerta de la celda se abrió, dejando entrar la luz del pasillo, marcando la silueta de Irene.

— ¿Interesante?

—En sumo grado—contestó con ironía el detective, esquivando la mirada, necesitaba estar solo.

—Eso sucede cuando mezclas sentimientos con trabajo querido—Irene se acercó a Sherlock y paseó la punta de cuero de una fusta por su rostro—.No bajes el rostro, quiero verte.

— ¿Qué deseas?

—A ti querido, o más bien, todo lo que sabes, todo lo que guardas en esa cabecita tan interesante.

—Los romulanos no consiguieron sacarme nada, ¿Qué te hace pensar que cederé ante ti?

—Estas destrozado Sherlock, si pudieras verte en un espejo, eres la viva imagen de la derrota, te han herido y de gravedad, en un lugar que desconocías tener hasta hace poco.

—No se de que hablas.

— ¿No? Querido, si esta en tu mirada, mira que ojitos tan apagados. Admítelo, la traición de la única persona en la que llegaste a confiar, a la que le entregaste tu corazón en bandeja de plata te duele más que un hierro al rojo vivo atravesando tu corazón.

—No conozco la sensación, de hacerlo estaría muerto—contestó Sherlock con frialdad, mas sin embargo, en el fondo comprendía que las palabras de Irene eran ciertas.

—Ya lo estas Sherlock Holmes, ya lo estas—susurró Moriarty mientras entraba a la celda—. Él te creía muerto cuando hizo eso.

Sherlock alzó la mirada, una nueva punzada llegó a su corazón.

"**¿Soy tan fácilmente reemplazable? John ¿Cuántas mentiras me dijiste? Esto es mi culpa por confiar en ti, no vi las señales, no las vi, soy tan ciego"**

—Sherly, Sherly, así es la vida, cuando apartas la mirada, la gente se va, te dejan solo, se olvidan de ti, mira como tu fiel mascota te abandonó, como te olvidó por una mejor versión de ti—se burló Jim—. Mira como Khan olvidó a su amado Mark.

Sherlock bajó la mirada, estaba devastado, tan sumido en la oscuridad, perdido, respiró profundamente, debía serenarse, buscar una salida. Pero múltiples pensamientos lo aplastaron en esos instantes.

"**No soy nadie"**

"**Creí ingenuamente que significaba algo para ti, John"**

"**¿Por qué lo hiciste?"**

"**¿Por qué mi cuerpo me traiciona y tiembla, por qué deseo llorar?"**

"**¿Por qué me duele un músculo que sirve para bombear sangre y nada tiene que ver con los sentimientos?"**

Sherlock Holmes bajó la cabeza, derrotado, no podía encontrar una salida, no mientras se permitiera sentir todo eso, siempre le había sido sencillo controlar las emociones, desligarse de ellas y de esa forma trabajar de una manera más eficiente, después de todo, el sentir era algo inútil y sin sentido, algo que estaba de más, funciones químicas del cerebro que no tenían porque estar ahí, sólo le atormentaban, le perseguían, no podía escapar de ellas.

…

—No comeré esta porquería—dijo John apartando el plato de metal que tenía frente a si, lleno de una extraña, grumosa y viscosa sustancia blanca.

—No queda de otra—contestó Khan, aún ubicado del lado contrario de la celda limpiando su propio plato con los dedos, por la comisura de sus labios aún goteaba el alimento.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —inquirió John dejando su plato, intacto, junto a la puerta de la celda, sentía el estómago revuelto por las dudas y la anticipación.

—Esperar—contestó con simpleza Khan.

— ¿Qué?

—Un milagro, doctor, un milagro—suspiró Khan escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas.

Al ver las acciones de Khan, John cerró los ojos abatido, un milagro, necesitaban un milagro, necesitaban creer que ocurriría uno, hasta la mente superior y racional de Khan deseaba uno.

"**Necesito creer que Sherlock esta vivo, pero la decepción dolería tanto"**

…

—No puedes ser tan patético—se burló Khan tomando la barbilla de Sherlock con fuerza.

Irene estudiaba la situación, empezaba a asquearse, había realizado miles de actos considerados inmorales, pero esto empezaba a rayar en lo oscuro, en lo terrible, jugar con los sentimientos de una persona como Sherlock no era correcto.

"**Después de todo lo que he hecho, ¿Empiezo a dudar ahora?"**

—Dime, ¿Qué se siente compartir sangre con quien hace minutos te engañaba con tu mascota? ¿Qué se siente ser la copia barata de un ser como Khan? Aaaah Khan, necesito hablar con él, es tan... sexy, poderoso, seguro estaría deseo de trabajar para mi, después de todo, sólo esta con ustedes por obligación, yo le devolvería a su Mark, puede que incluso me entregue a él, ¿No sería un estupendo negocio? —terminó su discurso Moriarty con cinismo—. Es tan atrayente que empiezo a entender porque Johnyboy te engañó con él.

Sherlock apretó los puños, único vestigio visible de su rabia.

—Iré a buscarlo, Irene, quédate con Sherlock—ordenó al salir.

…

Una patrulla klingon entró a la celda de forma brusca, apartaron a John contra la pared, y se dirigieron hasta Khan, quien sin mucha resistencia se dejó esposar, no era tiempo para resistirse.

John le observó marchar aterrado, sus posibilidades de escapar de la situación eran ínfimas, todo estaba perdido, acabarían con Khan y el sería el siguiente.

La patrulla condujo a Khan por estrechos y oscuros pasillos, hasta llevarlo a una celda solitaria ubicada al final de uno.

—Compórtate—ordenaron mientras le ataban las manos por encima de la cabeza a una cadena algo oxidada que colgaba del techo.

Khan observó el lugar, curioso, metalizándose para las más lúgubres situaciones en las que podía verse envuelto a partir de ahora.

—Oh, Khan Noonien Singh, famoso emperador de la Tierra, genocida reconocido—relató Moriarty al entrar a la celda—. Mírate ahora, atrapado en una pestilente celda klingon, atado, herido, todo por amor—Moriarty contorsionó la cara con asco—. Pudiendo tener cualquier tipo de satisfacción, decides ir por el único que podía traerte problemas.

— ¿Te conozco? —cuestionó Khan con violencia, no le gustaba como ese hombrecillo estaba hablando de él, de su Mark, no sabía nada.

—Cierto—se reprendió Jim—soy Jim Moriarty.

— ¿Y, eso debe importarme porque…?

—Soy importante para el destino de dos cuadrantes—exclamó Jim con un malcriado puchero—. Dirijo una organización que apenas y puedes imaginar, soy increíblemente poderoso—se jactó.

Khan rió, ese hombre estaba completamente loco.

—Yo no reiría si fuera tú, mírate, perdiste todo por un estúpido que no supo protegerse.

— ¿Qué sabes tu? —inquirió el superhombre.

—Tengo ojos en todas partes.

Khan le obsequió una irónica sonrisa de circunstancias a Moriarty, ignorando sus delirios de grandeza.

—Puedes tenerme a mí por ejemplo, puedo poner un imperio a tus pies, tengo ese poder ahora—Moriarty se acercó a Khan, hasta quedar frente a él.

—No necesito de un maníaco como tu—contestó Khan al momento.

— ¿Por qué tanta lealtad? ¿Acaso tu corazón es más fuerte que tu mente? ¿Cómo puedes llamarte "ser superior"? —Moriarty paseó alrededor del cuerpo de Khan, detallando como se contraían sus músculos al tensarse en respuesta a los insultos.

— ¿Silencio?, querido me aburres—se quejó Moriarty en voz alta.

—Sufre la decepción, es lo único que obtendrás de mí—prometió Khan.

—De mi puedes obtenerlo todo—tanteó Moriarty—.Serías mi lugarteniente, mi segundo.

—No soy el segundo de nadie—escupió Khan.

— ¿Incluso si ese alguien promete regresarte a tu adorado Mark?

Khan encontró su mirada con la de Moriarty, ¿Sería acaso esa la solución a sus problemas? Después de todo el traicionar no era nada nuevo para él, sería tan sencillo como asentir y esperar que ese hombrecillo cumpliera sus promesas, como siempre había hecho desde que Marcus le había despertado de su sueño criogénico, manipulado y manejado por todos, por ostentar un corazón leal a quienes amaba, y a pesar de ser como era, Khan siempre lo había permitido, era el responsable absoluto de aquellos a su cargo, de aquellos que había reemplazado, sin siquiera pensarlo, por un tipo diferente de amor, tantos giros en su vida, tantas decisiones tomadas con el calor del momento, con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Y ahora repetiría sus acciones.

Tropezaría con la misma piedra, todo por seguir su corazón, ya lo había perdido todo por Mark, no lo perdería a él también.

N/A: ^^ otro capítulo, disculpen la demora pero fue una semana del terror en la universidad X.X

Capítulo dedicado a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews :) Gracias :) 

Reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Sherlock ni Star Trek me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Gene Rodenberry y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y sus ahora, respectivos dueños.

**Advertencias: Pequeños** Spoilers de los comics de Star Trek.

**Capítulo 12:** Traiciones.

Khan mira a los ojos a Moriarty mientras toma su decisión, no es sencillo, todo tiene contras, el único premio es Mark, todo es jodidamente difícil. Si acepta el trato con Jim, puede que John Watson le mate, sin miramientos, por otra parte este se encuentra destrozado, puede no ser capaz de hacerlo, no podría ver morir a Sherlock dos veces, pero, ¿Y si lo hace? Todo estaría perdido, en ese punto estaba más que clara su decisión, pero, si no aceptaba, y perecían en ese lugar, Mark estaría perdido, todo habría sido en vano.

Ambas decisiones lo conducirían a morir solo, no podría volver a sentir a Mark contra sus brazos, no escucharía de nuevo su voz, ni disfrutaría del calor de su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas.

—Tic Tac el tiempo corre Khan—se burló Jim paseando alrededor de su cuerpo.

Khan tragó para deshacer el nudo de su garganta, por vez primera sentía el sudor, producto del estrés, correr por su frente, estaba acorralado, tan solo, dependiente de una única decisión, una sola palabra.

Había cometido actos tan atroces en el pasado, según muchos no tenía ni moral ni corazón, pero lo cierto era que si los tenía, él sólo realizaba los actos que consideraba necesarios para el bienestar de aquellos a quienes amaba, ni siquiera lo pensaba dos veces, no cuando el bienestar de su pueblo, de su tripulación, de su familia, estaba en juego.

¿Cómo podían juzgarlo quienes jamás habían sentido como él?

Ahora estaba en juego el futuro de una sola persona, de su adorado Mark, del único ser al que dejó entrar, así fuera un poco, a su duro interior, al único al que demostró amor de forma física y espiritual.

¿Pero cuanto mal haría de nuevo, cuanto mal era capaz de seguir cometiendo por egoísmo? Condenaría a quienes, a pesar de desconfiar de él, le abrieron los brazos y compartieron con él durante semanas.

¿Volvería a ser un traidor por amor? ¿Aún cuando esas acciones ya habían demostrado sus consecuencias? La soledad, cruda soledad por actuar por amor.

"**¿Qué es esto?"**

Una pequeña gota, caliente y llena de dolor, bajó por su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro.

Curioso, Khan Noonien Singh estaba llorando, sabedor de su condena.

"**Lo siento Mark, ambas decisiones te condenan, y si es así, prefiero tomar aquella por la cual de seguro estarás orgulloso"**

—No hay trato Moriarty—contestó Khan frotando la mejilla contra su brazo, no moriría llorando, menuda muestra de debilidad.

—Es una lástima, habrías sido un contribuyente valioso—comentó Jim meneando la cabeza—. Espero que disfrutes de lo que he preparado para ti.

—Sorpréndeme—se burló Khan alzando la barbilla, altanero.

—Oh, lo haré, no lo dudes.

Moriarty salió de la celda, dejando a Khan en completa oscuridad, solo, en compañía de sus pensamientos.

"**Mark espero haber tomado la mejor decisión, por favor perdóname"**

"**Todas esas cosas que hice por amor, por venganza, por mis debilidades, todo, te llevo a esto"**

"**Si no hubiera estado tan ciego, que estupidez, ya no valen los "si" ya no valen, es tarde, muy tarde"**

"**Mark, perdóname, no regresaré"**

"**Consuélate en el hecho de que no traicioné a nadie, no caí en ese hoyo de nuevo"**

"**Deseo que alguien te informe de esto, que sepas lo que hago por ti, de lo que soy capaz"**

"**Puedo renunciar a mi naturaleza por ti"**

"**Voy a morir lleno de pensamientos cursis, eso es patético"**

…

"**Eres un idiota Sherlock Holmes, no puedes provocar a un Gorn"**

Su primer caso juntos, aquel momento donde lograron conocerse a fondo y comprendieron que podían confiar el uno en el otro.

"**Ya nada de eso importa"**

Sherlock podía ver a su hermano, con toda su aura de magnificencia reprendiéndole, repitiéndole aquellas palabras con las que lo educó.

"**El cariño no es una ventaja"**

Y ahora sufría de lo que muchos llamaban, un corazón roto.

—Señor Holmes es usted un idiota—espetó Irene, de pie frente a él.

—Gracias por remarcar lo obvio—contestó el detective.

Había fallado, por completo, él, a quien nunca le importó arriesgar su vida por un buen caso y la emoción de la cacería, estaba solo de nuevo, enfrentando posiblemente una futura y tortuosa muerte, solo, John ya no estaba con él, jamás lo estaría de nuevo, se había entregado a Khan.

Moriría solo y derrotado.

— ¿Por que te das por vencido tan pronto?

Sherlock rechinó los dientes, iracundo, ¿Qué sabía ella?

—Aún lo amas Sherlock, ¿Te darás por vencido? ¿Se lo entregarás a Moriarty? —cuestionó la mujer con vehemencia—. Puede haberte traicionado, pero no lo dejarás solo, eres incapaz de hacer una cosa así. No entiendo por qué te dejas derrotar así, es patético.

—Cállate.

—Es la verdad, tu como su buscador y defensor lo sabes bien. Jamás te perdonarás el que él muera o que siquiera le pase algo por tu culpa.

—John Watson no me importa.

—Si te importa, te importa tanto que no sabes que hacer con tanto dolor.

—Sentimientos, una debilidad evitable.

—No tienes orejas puntiagudas ni sangre verde, e incluso, ellos sienten, Sherlock, no puedes controlar tus sentimientos para siempre, el hacerlo te lleva a su incomprensión, lo que viste puede ser explicado por los sentimientos—continuó Irene acercándose aun más a Sherlock.

—Sólo estaban disfrutando de su coctel químico de hormonas—espetó Sherlock.

—Eres todo un caso Sherlock Holmes.

—Vete.

—El que esta privado de su libertad es usted señor Holmes, no esta en la posición de ordenarme nada—Irene quedó frente a frente con Sherlock, tan cerca que podían sentir mutuamente sus cálidos alientos, el detective se tensó ante la cercanía de aquel cuerpo rebozante de fatales feromonas, Irene redujo la distancia y le besó, uniendo sus manos con las de Sherlock, dejando discretamente un objeto entre las mismas.

—Un regalo, aprovéchalo—susurró contra sus labios, para acto seguido separarse bruscamente y descargar un sonoro azote contra uno de los muslos de Sherlock— ¡Compórtate! —exigió.

—Querida, no le pegues—pidió una voz divertida desde la puerta.

—Se estaba portando mal.

—Yo me portaré peor—dijo Jim en todo juguetón apartándose de la puerta para permitir el paso de Irene.

—Tú te portas mal con Sebastián.

—Puedes unirte a nosotros—ofreció Jim guiñando un ojo a Sherlock antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Me dejaran olvidada.

El sonido de las voces fue haciéndose más tenue a medida que ambos se alejaban de la celda de Sherlock, hasta que de un imperceptible murmullo se transformó al más absoluto de los silencios.

Sherlock toqueteó el objeto, algo afilado, con una superficie irregular llena de patrones, unas llaves, la llave del candado que sujetaba sus muñecas a las cadenas, debería de dislocarse una de ellas para poder acceder, pero el premio justificaba tal acción.

…

John Watson daba vueltas alrededor de la celda, desesperado, hacía más de una hora que Khan había sido llevado fuera, sabía Dios que podían estarle haciendo en esos momentos y que el superhombre jamás cedería, nunca revelaría el motivo de su presencia en aquel planeta.

Como extrañaba aquellos antiguos casos sin ninguna intriga política detrás, sólo un asesinato o una desaparición, Sherlock saltando de planeta en planeta buscando pistas, seguido de cerca por él y con su gabardina ondeando al viento y a sus movimientos.

Todo acabaría ahí, su brillante carrera como médico de la flota, su relación con Sherlock, todo estaba llegando a su fin y John no deseaba reconocerlo, porque dolía, dolía demasiado como para poder aceptarlo.

"**Quédate conmigo"**

Sherlock era un ser vulnerable, y sólo lo había demostrado ante él, tenía un lado humano que pocos conocían y el rechazo le lastimaba, incluso más que al común de los mortales, por eso cuando ese rechazo amenazaba con verse incrementado por su parentesco con Khan, cayó en esa profunda depresión que no quería reconocer.

"**Por mi puedes compartir genes con un klingon y aún así seguiré siendo tu amigo, Sherlock tu alma, tu mente, te hacen quien eres, no tus genes"**, le había susurrado John al oído, una de esas tantas noches que durmieron juntos.

Ahora Sherlock estaba muerto, Khan nunca había podido llenarlo de esperanza, ¿Cómo podía alguien sobrevivir esa caída?

La puerta de la celda se abrió, dejando pasar a un fornido klingon, quien maniató rudamente a John con unas esposas, sin que este opusiera resistencia alguna, todo acabaría, si, pero podría volver a Sherlock, sus creencias así se lo aseguraban.

…

Finalmente John le vio, pero no por haber cruzado la luz o algo así, Sherlock Holmes en persona estaba frente a ellos, justo al salir al lúgubre pasillo, cubierto de sangre, con las facciones contraídas de dolor y agotamiento, llevando en sus manos pesadas cadenas, que dejó ir, con un fluido movimiento, sobre la cabeza del klingon, acertando en su sien, su punto débil, matándolo en el acto.

—John—le llamó acercándose al doctor entre quejidos mal contenidos y una severa cojera, con rapidez le liberó de las esposas, usando la misma llave que le había facilitado Irene—.Debemos irnos—afirmó, alejándose de los brazos extendidos de John, blindando su expresión, convirtiéndola en una severa y fría, John jamás le había visto así.

—Estas vivo—murmuró John con incredulidad tratando de acercarse para poder tocarle, necesitaba tocarlo y ver si era real, comprobar que no le habían drogado y ahora alucinaba.

—Eso es obvio—contestó con frialdad Sherlock adelantándose por el pasillo, dejando a John detrás, lleno de dudas, confundido, la alegría que debió de haber sentido al ver a Sherlock vivo estaba siendo opacada por la dureza en el trato de su amigo.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué Sherlock actuaba de esa manera?

—No me hicieron nada—informó John creyendo que la nueva actitud de Sherlock se debía a la manera de expresar sus sentimientos de culpa.

—John, deja de remarcar lo evidente, por favor, necesito pensar para ubicar la salida—rugió Sherlock, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Khan puede hacerlo, hay que buscarlo, se lo llevaron hace más de una hora—dijo John, tratando de ser útil.

Al oír el nombre en labios de John, Sherlock se tensó, invadido por los mismos sentimientos que había conseguido domar dentro de su celda, gran parte de su mente le decía que buscara la salida por su cuenta y dejara abandonado a Khan, pero su parte racional le decía que debía de hacer caso a John, que lo importante era escapar, sólo así lograría ponerle a salvo.

— ¿Sabes dónde le tienen?

—No.

—Ambos apestan a cloacas, no será difícil—espetó el detective, dando media vuelta—.Deben de tenerlo cerca de donde me tenían encerrado.

John se apresuró a seguir el rápido paso de su amigo, la prioridad era salir de ese lugar.

—Sherlock, si logramos salir, ¿Qué le informaremos a la Flota?

—Se que les diré—contestó con sequedad el detective—. Deja de pensar en eso y trata de idear en la manera de hacernos con una nave.

…

— ¿Esta es tu gran tortura? —se rió Khan al tener frente a si la representación de varios documentos de clonación humana en un holovideo.

—Oh querido, no desestimes mis capacidades, tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes—dijo Moriarty—.Dejaré que lo descubras por ti mismo, ya que es tan **obvio**.

Khan paseó sus ojos por los cientos de documentos, dilemas éticos, morales, problemas físicos superados, enfermedades, nada de eso tenía sentido en su cabeza.

Y sin embargo Moriarty le había asegurado que era obvio, ¿Acaso…? No, estaba jugando con su mente, eso no podía ser, no podía ser lo que el creía.

…

—Tienen confiscada nuestra antigua shuttle en uno de los hangares—informó John a Sherlock tras levantar la mirada de una terminal que acababa de hackear—. Esta rodeada de guardias, no tendremos necesidad de salir hacia las cloacas, Khan podrá con ellos.

Magnifico, no necesitaban a Khan para que les mostrase la salida, pero si lo necesitaban para que se deshiciera de los guardias que rodeaban su shuttle

—Encontremos a Khan—suspiró Sherlock.

Recorrieron los lúgubres pasillos con el corazón en un puño, temiendo encontrarse con guardias a cada vuelta de esquina, estaban en clara desventaja, si les capturaban de nuevo estarían perdidos. Sin embargo los pasillos se encontraban vacíos, curioso, pensaron al unísono, pero no había tiempo para las dudas ni las deducciones, debían de improvisar sobre la marcha.

—Debe ser aquí—dijo Sherlock al detenerse frente a una gruesa puerta de metal, notando que no había cerradura y que sería imposible de abrir con la llave de Irene.

—Déjame a mí—pidió John al notar la vacilación de Sherlock.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hackear sistemas? —preguntó Sherlock, notando como John abría el panel de cerradura electrónica de la puerta y empezaba a llenar la pantalla de algoritmos, había tanto que desconocía del doctor.

—En la academia, resulta muy útil—sonrió John—.Dame unos segundos… Listo.

La puerta se abrió con un sonoro chasquido, revelando lo que ocultaba en su interior.

Khan estaba maniatado, iluminado tenuemente por la proyección de holovideo, su cabello caía sobre su frente y respiraba con agitación, al acercarse notaron sus ojos enrojecidos, más sin embargo no dijeron nada, no sería seguro.

—Sabemos donde esta nuestra shuttle, debemos llegar a ella—informó John, mientras Sherlock batallaba con el candado que sujetaba a Khan a las cadenas, dejando su rostro a centímetros del de Khan, notando la resignación, el dolor y el sentimiento de traición en sus ojos. Al cruzar miradas Sherlock se dio cuenta que debía de ser la misma expresión que dejaban escapar sus propios ojos, con la única diferencia de que Khan no hacía nada por ocultar sus emociones.

Finalmente pudo liberarlo, cortando aquel molesto y sobrecogedor cruce de miradas, Khan les siguió, sin demostrar su energía ni prepotencia habitual.

"Clonación humana", leyó Sherlock en la proyección, antes de salir detrás de sus compañeros.

El camino hasta la shuttle fue sencillo, sólo se encontraron con un par de klingons que fueron rápidamente reducidos por Khan, la situación se estaba volviendo realmente sospechosa.

—John, activa los escudos y enciende los motores—ordenó Sherlock al subir.

Khan dudaba en el exterior con un pie dentro de la shuttle y el otro fuera, Sherlock lo jaloneo dentro, con un mohín de molestia en su rostro, no era momento para estar con contemplaciones.

La shuttle se encontraba en perfectas condiciones de funcionamiento, John consiguió abrir las puertas del hangar y el espacio se abrió ante ellos, plagado de esperanzadoras estrellas. A medio impulso dejaron el lugar, y ya en espacio abierto los planes de Moriarty cobraron forma ante ellos.

Les rodeaban una docena de naves, enormes, lucían el mismo armamento y estructura que la destruida nave de Nero, el romulano que había viajado en el tiempo.

—Ahora que conocen mis planes, no puedo dejarlos marchar, será una estupenda practica de tiro para mis bebes—escucharon decir a Moriarty por el intercomunicador—. Ya se divirtieron con la nave de cierta traidora, no duró ni tres minutos, pobrecilla, sabía que contravenir mis órdenes la llevaría a ese final—comentó Jim con falsa pena.

— ¿Irene? —murmuró John, notando la mirada vacía de emoción de Sherlock—¿Ella?

—Escapé gracias a ella—confirmó Sherlock permitiendo que sus ojos se encendieran de ira—.Khan prepara las armas—chasqueó.

Cadencioso, con ritmo, lento, todas las acciones simulaban un vals espacial, la shuttle esquivaba los mortales torpedos de fotones y los torpedos con sistema de seguimiento de estela warp, las sacudidas y explosiones cercanas les traían sin cuidado, embotados por la adrenalina Sherlock y John llevaban la nave como uno solo, con el único objetivo de sobrevivir un minuto más, Khan disparaba los insulsos rayos láser de la shuttle para desviar los torpedos del casco, ya que nada tenían que hacer ante el sistema de protección de las nuevas naves klingon, no tenían ninguna posibilidad, pero morirían luchando, o al menos, tratando de escapar.

—Se acabó el juego amigos—escucharon decir a Moriarty—.Fuego.

Se vieron a los ojos al notar como todas las naves klingons disparaban sus torpedos contra ellos, presintiendo el final, respirando agitados, con los ojos brillantes, transmitiendo todas las emociones que no podían ser puestas en palabras.

Morir en el frío espacio, el principal temor de los cadetes al inscribirse en la academia de la Flota Estelar, temor que trataban de retirarles durante el curso de inducción, donde les aseguraban que de salir al espacio, no tardarían más de unos segundos en morir.

¿Acaso alguien podía contar la experiencia? Pensaba John durante esa clase en particular.

Con la primera sacudida de la shuttle y la correspondiente caída de los escudos, cerraron los ojos, en un gesto involuntario, de temor bien fundamentado, sin embargo al no notar a la muerte llevándoselos de ese mundo, y si un conocido cosquilleo, abrieron los ojos, sus cuerpos brillaban, estaban siendo teletransportados, transwarp, de nuevo les salvaba la vida.

Lo último que sus oídos captaron fue el grito de ira de Moriarty y lo primero que sus ojos visualizaron, la plataforma de transporte de la USS Hurakan.

—Siempre tan oportuna señora Hudson—musitó Sherlock, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo—.Máximo warp, y envíe esto a la Flota—ordenó a la buena señora, desvaneciéndose en brazos de John poco después, mientras dejaban caer una tarjeta de memoria de su mano.

—Gracias señora Hudson—dijo John con afabilidad luchando por normalizar su respiración—.Va por los dos—y al notar a Khan silencioso agregó—.Por los tres.

—Lo se querido—sonrió la señora tomando la tarjeta de memoria antes de abandonar la sala—. Desobedecer sus órdenes fue lo mejor que pude haber echo—la escuchó decir en el pasillo.

—Ni una palabra, doctor—le recordó Khan siguiendo los pasos de la señora Hudson.

—Sherlock, tranquilo, estamos en casa—susurró John sin poder creer su suerte, conteniendo las ganas de reír de felicidad, con emoción besó sus labios—. No dejaré que te aparten de mí de nuevo—prometió.

Sherlock se sacudió en sueños, inquieto, reconociendo el suave cosquilleo en sus labios, demasiado débil como para apartar a John, confundido y herido a partes iguales.

¿Acaso no había estado con Khan? ¿John quería seguir jugando con él? ¿Acaso creía que no lo sabía? ¿Irene tenía razón y todo había sido consecuencia del estrés?

—Sherlock cálmate—escuchó decir a John a un lado de su cuerpo—.Estas alterando todas las lecturas—las suaves manos de John acariciaban su rostro, podía sentirlas por encima del embotamiento de los analgésicos y sedantes—.Maldito idiota, debería atarte del casco de la nave para que comprendieras que odio verte herido.

—No sobreviviría ni dos segundos—escuchó decir a Khan.

¿Qué hacía en la enfermería? Seguramente estaban besándose justo a su lado, riéndose de él y de sus sentimientos, sus inútiles sentimientos.

—Era un decir, necesito que te recuestes un momento.

—Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estas, nadamos en aguas contaminadas durante horas, debo correr algunos exámenes, sólo las computadoras saben cuantos parásitos y bacterias había en mi cuerpo.

—Mi sangre se encargará.

—Ya he estudiado tu prodigiosa sangre, mejor no tentar al destino, recuéstate en la cama y quédate quieto, órdenes del médico.

Sólo estaba por exámenes de rutina, se dijo Sherlock adormilado, luchando por mantener la conciencia mientras el reemplazador de fluidos se empeñaba en saturarlo de sedantes.

—Shhh, Sherlock no luches, déjate ir, estarás bien—murmuró John en su oído—.Todo estará bien.

Sherlock gimoteó en sueños, no quería, no, necesitaba espiar el comportamiento de John y de Khan, necesitaba hacerlo para poder comprender toda aquella situación.

N/A: ^^ todos a salvo y Moriarty tramando nuevos planes :) ¿Les gustó? Dejen reviews ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Sherlock ni Star Trek me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y Gene Rodenberry y sus ahora, respectivos dueños.

**Advertencias: **Mención a la clonación humana y dilemas éticos, final brusco e impactante.

**Capítulo 13:** Explicaciones necesarias.

—Sherlock duerme por favor—pedía John al agitado detective—.No quiero sedarte aun más.

Khan detallaba la escena desde la cama contigua, había tomado la decisión correcta al no traicionarles, al seguir a su lado, y le habían retribuido de una manera que él apenas lograba comprender, quería creer que no era porque le necesitaban, quería creer que habían regresado por él por otros sentimientos.

—Contigo definitivamente no se puede razonar, idiota—reclamó John a un, finalmente, dormido Sherlock—. Lamento eso, Khan—se disculpó John girando hacia Khan—. Empezaré contigo en un segundo.

Khan observó a John trabajar en silencio sobre su cuerpo, sus manos precisas y profesionales manejaban el tricorder y demás equipos médicos con eficiencia.

—No volvimos por ti por necesitarte—murmuró John activando el equipo de limpieza ultrasónico—. Admito que necesitábamos de tu ayuda, si, pero no podía dejarte allá, y se que Sherlock, muy en el fondo esta de acuerdo conmigo.

Khan giró el rostro en dirección contraria.

— ¿Qué ocurrió en esa celda?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

— ¿Trataron de obligarte a hacer algo?

—No me gusta repetirme—siseó Khan enfocando sus duros y fríos ojos sobre los cálidos de John.

Khan no deseaba recordar las insinuaciones de Moriarty, deseaba olvidarlas, llenarse de alegría por ir al encuentro de su amado, después de todo ese era el premio final, por lo que había luchado tanto, por lo que había sangrado, sudado y hasta llorado, aunque desease borrar eso de su cerebro.

—Bien, sólo quiero que sepas que, te debemos la vida, te debo la vida Khan, si necesitas hablar estaré disponible para ti—sonrió, indicándole que se incorporase—. No esa clase de disposición, tú me entiendes—agregó incómodo.

—No te necesito, no necesito de ninguno de los dos.

Y con esa última afirmación Khan abandonó la enfermería.

—Sólo trataba de ser amable—murmuró John por lo bajo, concentrándose en la suave respiración de Sherlock, en el suave movimiento de su pecho al subir y bajar.

—Necesitamos hablar Sherlock—susurró en su oído—.Pero será en cuanto te recuperes por completo, los doctores klingon hicieron un desastre al intentar salvarte.

Sherlock murmuró en sueños, perdido en su mundo personal, profundamente dormido gracias a los sedantes de John.

…

Noche cerrada, o al menos eso marcaba el temporizador de la nave, Sherlock abrió los ojos con pereza, agotado, John dormía a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada cerca de su hombro, en una postura que le ocasionaría dolor de cuello al despertar.

¿Por qué seguía a su lado?

Silencioso, Sherlock se incorporó de la cama, con un fluido y sigiloso movimiento se retiró los tubos del reemplazador de fluidos, aparato que se empeñaba en seguir saturándolo de sedantes ahora que sus sensores habían descubierto que estaba consciente.

—Sherlock, se te esta haciendo costumbre—le regañó John incorporándose de golpe.

—Estoy bien—aseguró el detective, esquivando la mirada.

—No lo estas, saltaste de un edificio de nueve pisos y unos ineficaces doctores klingon decidieron tratarte, no tienes ni idea del desastre que…Espera ¿Dónde vas?

—Descansaré en mi habitación, no se sobre limite en sus acciones "Doctor"—dijo Sherlock con frialdad, apoyando ambos pies en el suelo, con cautela dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida.

— ¿Doctor? Sherlock, ¿Qué demonios sucede? —John corrió hasta plantarse frente a la puerta, impidiéndole la salida a Sherlock.

—Sabes que sucede—escupió el detective, abrazando sus costillas, en un ademán defensivo.

—No lo se, Sherlock, no lo se.

—Entonces no busques en mi las respuestas y ve a revolcarte con Khan, lo estas deseando—siseó el detective con dolor, temor y celos aderezando el tono de su voz.

John sintió como su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas, dejándolo inmóvil frente a la puerta, como una fría estatua, libre de expresiones faciales. Malinterpretando su respuesta, Sherlock lo hizo a un lado y salió la de enfermería a paso firme y veloz.

Segundos después John volvió en si, resistiendo las ganas de golpear la pared con la frente salió de la enfermería dispuesto a seguir a Sherlock, pero este ya había desaparecido por el pasillo.

Era evidente lo que había sucedido, de alguna manera Sherlock había visualizado lo ocurrido en la celda con Khan y se había formado su propia opinión. John apresuró el paso, conociendo a Sherlock, había un extremo peligro de que este decidiese refugiarse en las drogas.

— ¡Sherlock! —llamó al llegar al camarote del detective —.Maldita sea, Sherlock abre la puerta.

Sólo el silencio provenía del interior del camarote.

—Código médico de emergencia John Hamish Watson 002MF—recitó el doctor a la puerta, pero esta no se abrió, Sherlock parecía haberla bloqueado por completo.

—Vete de aquí—ordenó Sherlock desde dentro, con los cables del circuito de la puerta colgando de su puño tembloroso.

—Debo explicarte lo que pasó, Sherlock.

—Te revolcaste con él, no necesito los detalles.

—No me revolqué con él—gritó John con la garganta echa un nudo.

—Seré un virgen, John, pero reconozco las acciones necesarias para el coito.

—Sherlock, estas cometiendo un error, si de verdad viste lo que pasó, sabrás que Khan y yo no llegamos al final—explicó John con desesperación.

Desde la habitación de Sherlock llegó un silencio repentino, luego el sonido de la puerta siendo destrabada, finalmente el rostro de Sherlock surgió por una rendija, agitado, enrojecido y con los ojos brillantes.

—Sherlock, déjame pasar, te prometo que responderé todas tus preguntas.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti? —interrogó Sherlock, con la mirada dolida.

—Sherlock—gimió John ante la pregunta—.Por supuesto que puedes confiar en mi palabra.

Sherlock asintió y con ayuda de John empujó la puerta para dejarle pasar, cuando finalmente John estuvo dentro del camarote, Sherlock se apartó hasta la pared contraria.

—Moriarty, el sujeto que esta detrás de todo esto, me mostró un video—comenzó el detective, tratando en vano de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

—Imagino su contenido—murmuró John.

— ¿Era falso?

—No Sherlock, no lo era—ante esa respuesta Sherlock alzó el mentón con ira, dispuesto a echar a John de su habitación—.Pero fue truncado, estoy seguro de eso.

— ¿Truncado?

—Khan y yo nunca estuvimos juntos, nunca llegamos a consumar el acto, Sherlock.

—Se besaron y se manosearon—chasqueó el detective—. La intención estaba ahí.

—Si, no lo niego—murmuró el doctor arrepentido.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Sherlock dejándose deslizar por la pared hasta caer sentado en el suelo, la respuesta a esa pregunta era lo que más le atormentaba— ¿Por qué traicionarme, John? —volvió a preguntar, taladrando al doctor con su mirada.

—Ni siquiera sabía lo que éramos, Sherlock—protestó John, arrepintiéndose de lo dicho al instante, con Sherlock no valían los términos usuales usados en una relación.

Sherlock continuo mirando a John, con una expresión dolida poco común en sus ojos "¿No era obvio?".

—Sherlock, yo... Se que no es suficiente con esta explicación, y nunca lo será, créeme—John se acercó al detective tendiéndole una mano, en actitud comprensiva, pero este solo se echó hacia atrás todo lo que le permitía la pared, huyendo del contacto, John retrajo su mano—.Estaba dolido Sherlock, mi alma estaba muerta, yo, me sentía perdido, fue una reacción a toda la presión.

— ¿Pretendías liberar tu estrés con Khan? —inquirió Sherlock con incredulidad.

—Se parecen mucho, físicamente hablando, te creía muerto y el creía todo perdido, era un desenlace inevitable, sin sentimientos, lujuria pura hablando por nosotros, y no sabes cuanto lo lamento en estos momentos—explicó John con tristeza—. Fui débil, lo admito, fue un error, pero jamás se repetirá—prometió con los ojos brillantes, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de Sherlock, quien le escrutó, buscando la mentira en sus palabras, John le dejó hacer, conciente de que le costaría ganarse la confianza de Sherlock de nuevo y que lo mejor era empezar desde ese preciso momento.

Satisfecho con su análisis Sherlock redujo la distancia que le separaba de John, uniendo sus labios en un beso necesitado, lleno de lágrimas traicioneras y promesas de fidelidad, John envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de Sherlock, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie sin romper el beso.

Sherlock aventuró su lengua hasta los labios de John, quien gimió agradablemente sorprendido, sacando la propia para unirla con la del detective, degustándose mutuamente, en respuesta Sherlock gruñó quedamente, apresando a John entre sus brazos mientras mordisqueaba, posesivo, sus labios.

—Mio, John, eres mío—susurró contra su barbilla, comprendiendo las palabras que Khan le dijera hacía meses.

"**Sentimos de manera superior"**

—Te amo, Sherlock—contestó John acariciando en círculos la espalda del menor.

Sherlock sonrió contra su cuello, sintiéndose inexplicablemente cálido y feliz, ¿Así se sentía el estar enamorado, el ser correspondido?, volvieron a besarse, caminando juntos hasta que las rodillas de Sherlock tocaron su cama, John sonrió contra sus labios, conciliador y empujó a Sherlock con suavidad hasta dejarlo tendido sobre el colchón. John detuvo un momento sus acciones notando como un tenue rubor cubría las mejillas de Sherlock y sus ojos expresaban el nerviosismo, ante la nueva e incontrolable experiencia, latente en su interior en tan gran medida que el doctor se vio obligado a detener sus acciones, para escrutarle con la mirada.

—Sherlock, ¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó con ternura, tendiéndose sobre él, aguantando todo su peso con los brazos y las piernas—.Podemos llegar hasta aquí si te incomoda, no quiero que te sientas presionado.

—Estoy bien, John—contestó el detective altivo—. No soy una tímida virgen.

—Claro que lo eres Sherlock, eres un tímido y sensual virgen—respondió John sonriendo con calidez y antes de que Sherlock pudiera protestar agregó: —. Y por ello quiero que estés seguro de esto.

—Lo estoy.

John estudió aquellos matizados ojos a profundidad, buscando algún atisbo de duda latente, sólo encontró decisión y deseo.

—Bien—aceptó, dejando caer parte de su cuerpo sobre el de Sherlock, cuidando de ir lento para que este se acostumbrase al exceso de contacto físico.

John encantado, descubrió la evidente erección de su pareja apretando la suya, en un roce necesitado y cariñoso. Sherlock gimió en respuesta, sorprendido por la placentera sensación, recordando sin querer, lo similar que era aquella situación a la que John había vivido con Khan. Con un rugido de ira Sherlock giró a John para tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, luego empezó a besar y su cuello con hambre, dejando marcas.

"**Mio"**

— ¿Sherlock? —musitó John entre gemidos, sorprendido por el cambio de ritmo, al no obtener respuesta, se resigno a apretarle contra su cuerpo, a rozar sus erecciones con un ritmo lento y definido.

Sherlock gimió ante el roce, las nuevas sensaciones le abrumaban, eran tan cálidas, placenteras, casi dolorosas, los pantalones le apretaban. Las manos de John descendieron por su espalda hasta llegar al borde de su camisa, deslizándola sobre su torso para desnudarle.

El repentino frescor le indicó a Sherlock su situación, iba a tener sexo, con John, en su habitación, iba a tocar a alguien mucho más experimentado, alguien que ya había disfrutado a manos de un experto.

Inconcebible, él haría que John gimiese como lo había echo a manos de Khan, si, él lo lograría.

Con pasión desbordante acarició el pecho de John, cubierto aún por su camisa azul, molesto Sherlock le alzó para quitársela, quedando ambos en igualdad de condiciones, pudiendo disfrutar al fin, del roce de sus pechos desnudos. Sherlock gimió ante la nueva sensación, perdido en aquella mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que le llenaban de lujuria, amor y ganas de demostrar que él era mucho mejor amante. Sus manos se colaron al pantalón de John, encontrando sus calzoncillos húmedos, y su erección, cálida y palpitante.

—Sherlock… —gimió John cerrando los ojos.

Lo estaba logrando, Sherlock sonrió contra los labios de John, y dejó que su mano explorara aquel miembro recién descubierto, quizás con demasiada dureza, producto de los nervios, la falta de experiencia y la desesperación. John abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de Sherlock.

—Espera—le dijo, sujetando sus muñecas para detenerlo, Sherlock bajó la mirada, lleno de dudas, apenado por estar fallando—. Tranquilo, vayamos con calma, esto también es nuevo para mí—susurró John en su oído, mientras le recostaba a su lado.

Sherlock esquivó la mirada, tratando de girarse para darle la espalda a John.

—No, no he dicho que no quiera hacer nada—admitió John manteniéndolo sujeto a su lado—. Sólo, déjame enseñarte.

"**Lo que faltaba"**, pensó Sherlock entristecido.

—Shhh, tranquilo—murmuró John, incorporándose para besarlo, lento, un roce de labios tranquilo y fugaz, luego, manteniéndose erguido, con ayuda de su brazo izquierdo, acarició el pecho del menor con los dedos de la mano derecha, Sherlock cerró los ojos, conteniendo un gemido—. Iremos con calma, Sherlock—y con esas palabras John tomó la mano izquierda del detective y la posó sobre su corazón, permitiéndole sentir sus latidos— ¿Ves como te deseo? No tienes que tratar de compararte con nadie, no debes ganarle a nadie, no tienes que competir por mí porque ya nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

Sherlock asintió, completamente concentrado en los latidos del corazón de John, perdido en sus pupilas dilatadas.

—Bien.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, permitiendo, esta vez, que sus lenguas se encontraran y danzaran juntas al compás del amor, John continuó sus caricias en el pecho de Sherlock, entreteniéndose largamente con sus pezones, disfrutando de los gemidos ahogados que el detective dejaba ir en su boca

—Sherlock, déjate llevar, siente—le pidió, mientras le desabotonaba el pantalón, rozando levemente su dura erección, luego se desplazó hasta quedar casi sentado en sus piernas, para retirarle con mayor facilidad la prenda. Regresó por las mismas, llenando de besos aquella piel recién descubierta—. Eres hermoso—declaró contra su ingle, provocando que Sherlock se agitara, subió sus dedos en una caricia hasta detenerlos en el elástico de su ropa interior, para engancharlos en ella segundos después.

El miembro de Sherlock saltó al verse libre de su prisión, John lanzó lejos los calzoncillos, tenía un trabajo mejor que hacer.

Sherlock gritó al sentir su pene en la húmeda y cálida boca de John, sus atenciones le estaban dejando alucinado, le llevaban a la gloria, estaba perdido en aquella lengua que acariciaba sus venas, en aquella deliciosa succión que le llevaba al límite.

—Esto es algo nuevo, pero te gustará, ya lo verás—prometió John apartándose unos segundos, para terminar de desnudarse, luego, dejando a Sherlock sudado y tembloroso sobre las sábanas, fue hasta el replicador, regresando segundos después con un bote de lubricante, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de su pareja sobre él, deduciéndolo.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? —interrogó, al sentirlo entre sus piernas de nuevo, le había extrañado.

John le miró, enternecido por su inocencia dejó el bote a un lado, y volvió a tenderse sobre Sherlock.

— ¿Quieres ir por todo esta noche? —preguntó en su oído.

— ¿Todo? —repitió Sherlock sin comprender, analizándolo con la mirada.

Demasiado inocente, John no podía hacer lo que planeaba, no aún.

—Olvídalo—dijo contra sus labios, para luego unirlos y así acallar las quejas que ya empezaba a soltar Sherlock sobre la falta de conocimientos—. Lo haremos de otra forma.

Antes de que Sherlock pudiera siquiera protestar, John encerró ambas erecciones con su puño, logrando que Sherlock gritara por la sorpresa y lo delicioso de la sensación, tan apretado, tan cálido.

—Te amo Sherlock—declaró John contra su cuello, moviéndose con lentitud, disfrutando del roce de sus cuerpos, besando aquella cremosa piel marcada con esos sensuales lunares.

— ¡John! —gritó Sherlock, aferrándose a la espalda del doctor, perdido en sensaciones y sentimientos que apenas y llegaba a comprender, aterrado por la falta de control.

—Déjate ir Sherlock, no temas—susurró John contra su boca, aumentado el ritmo de su movimiento de caderas, rozando con mayor velocidad el miembro de Sherlock.

Sherlock obedeció, cerrando los ojos, apretando las sábanas entre sus puños, contorsionando sus piernas, mordiendo los labios de John, completamente perdido en la explosión de endorfinas. Tocó el final del cosmos y regresó, entre contracciones y jadeos, humedad y gemidos incontrolables.

Al abrir los ojos, notó la vista nublada, aún así pudo ver la sonrisa que John le regalaba, de su labio corría una ligera línea de sangre, con un pulgar tembloroso Sherlock limpió las consecuencias de su pérdida de control.

—Lo siento.

—Esta bien, no sabía que eras tan apasionado—le disculpó John condescendiente, besando su frente con cariño.

Sherlock notó como la aún dura erección de John se frotaba contra su cadera.

— ¿Por qué no continuas? —inquirió, señalando lánguidamente el bote de lubricante.

— ¿Estas seguro de lo que pides? —dudó John, estudiando los ojos de Sherlock.

Sherlock asintió, enredando sus manos en el pelo de John para exigir la atención de sus labios. John le besó, aprovechando la languidez del cuerpo de Sherlock para deslizar con suavidad un dedo dentro de él, Sherlock dio un respingo, único vestigio de las acciones del doctor.

El miembro de Sherlock poco a poco fue recuperando la rigidez anterior, John rozaba su próstata adrede, buscando que se relajara para poder introducir un segundo dedo, ante aquel nuevo intruso Sherlock gimió, contrayendo sus músculos.

—Relájate, Sherlock.

—No es fácil.

—Lo se, ven aquí —llamó John uniendo sus labios de nuevo, distrayéndole de las acciones que realizaba al sur de su cuerpo.

Sherlock deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda de John, mientras que con la otra aferraba el pene de John, cálido, húmedo, tan necesitado. John gimió gratamente sorprendido, moviendo con suavidad sus dedos dentro de Sherlock, dilatándole, acariciando su próstata mientras que su mano libre acariciaba el miembro de Sherlock.

—John, oh dios, John—gimió Sherlock al sentirse al borde de otro orgasmo, John aprovechó aquello para introducir un tercer dedo.

—No querrás venirte tan rápido de nuevo—dijo juguetón presionando la base del pene de Sherlock, deteniendo el casi inminente final.

Sherlock gruñó en protesta, frotando con mayor velocidad el pene de John.

—No seas tan ansioso—rió el doctor apartando su pene de la mano de Sherlock.

—John—protestó Sherlock al sentir como los dedos del mismo abandonaban su interior.

—Sherlock, te amo, siempre te amaré—murmuró John posicionándose en su entrada.

Al sentir el nuevo intruso Sherlock aferró las sabanas entre sus manos, dolía, no demasiado, pero la sensación era tan extraña, dejar que alguien entrase de esa manera en su vida, que se adueñase de esa manera de su corazón y su cuerpo era algo nuevo para él.

—Siente, Sherlock, concéntrate en sentir—aconsejó John cuando ya estaba por completo dentro del detective, frotando con su mano libre su miembro mientras que con la otra abrazaba a Sherlock contra si.

—Muévete, John —gimió el detective.

John le obedeció, con lentitud, permitiéndose sentir a Sherlock en toda su extensión.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos, gritos, jadeos y sonidos húmedos del choque de dos cuerpos, John buscó las manos de Sherlock, soltándolas de las sábanas, entrelazando sus dedos con cariño, ambos brazos quedaron al lado de la cabeza del menor, sirviendo de apoyo para uno y de conexión con el mundo real para el otro. Sherlock aferró sus piernas a las caderas de John empezando su propio y natural vaivén, cediendo a los deseos de su cuerpo.

—Si, Sherlock, así—afirmó John buscando sus labios para delinearlos con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar por completo a su boca, Sherlock entreabrió los labios, gustoso.

Compartieron jadeos y gemidos combinados, tan entremezclados que era imposible conocer su dueño. El sudor iba y venía por ambos cuerpos fusionados, el calor y la libido los desbordaban.

— ¡Sherlock! —gritó John en la boca del menor, aferrando con fuerza sus manos, cuando sintió su propio fin cercano, en la explosión de energía pura de su vientre.

Al sentir la calidez de John derramada en su interior Sherlock llegó a su propio orgasmo, tan intenso como diferente del primero, gimiendo multitud de veces el nombre de John, soltando sus manos para sujetarle de la espalda y arañarle sin querer, perdido en las convulsiones que invadían su cuerpo, incontrolables, su propio miembro palpitaba sin control, expulsando su semilla entre ambos cuerpos.

—Eso…eso fue magnífico—jadeó John saliendo de Sherlock, besando sus labios débilmente.

Sherlock murmuró algo inentendible, con los ojos aun cerrados y con la respiración irregular.

—Te amo, John—admitió con un suspiro mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, John sonrió en respuesta a sus palabras, sabiendo que no las escucharía muy seguido de labios del detective.

—Y yo a ti, Sherlock—contestó John besando su frente. Con cuidado llevó el lánguido cuerpo de su novio, ahora más que nunca lo consideraba como tal, sobre su cuerpo, Sherlock gimió por lo bajo, reconfortado al sentirse en un lugar que reconocía aún en la semiinconsciencia, el pecho de John, particularmente, su corazón, le gustaba ser arrullado por el rítmico y vital sonido de John—. Duerme, Sherlock, ya todo acabó.

Sherlock frotó su rostro contra la piel de John, tranquilo, con el corazón saciado, como nunca antes lo había estado.

…

La USS Hurakan atracó en puerto espacial días después, Mycroft requería de la tarjeta de memoria que Sherlock tenía en su poder, por lo que los esperaba justo al lado de la puerta de salida.

—Todos los datos de la conspiración—explicó Sherlock tendiéndosela.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Una agente de Moriarty, Mycroft conoces la historia detrás, no seas tan obvio—chasqueó Sherlock molesto.

—Pero estos datos… ¿Cómo estas seguro de su validez?

—Confío en la fuente—espetó Sherlock.

— ¿Dónde esta Mark? —inquirió Khan, con el corazón en un puño, poco le importaba la estabilidad política y bélica del cuadrante.

Mycroft le miró con curiosidad, Sherlock y John no se veían incómodos en presencia de Khan, un contraste total a las actitudes presentadas semanas atrás.

—Síganme—ordenó Mycroft echando a andar por el largo pasillo, Khan adelantó a John y a Sherlock, finalmente iba a reunirse con Mark, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo estaría con él. Al llegar a la entrada de la habitación apartó a Mycroft de un empujón, nada le alejaría de su pareja, nunca más.

—Esta evolucionando bien—admitió una doctora, toqueteando una tablet al escuchar la puerta abrirse, creyendo que le hablaba al único con autorización para entrar a la habitación—.Sus valores son normales. Podemos dar como satisfactorio el proceso de clonación—informó, girándose hacia Mycroft, dejando ver su sorpresa al notar la habitación llena de desconocidos.

Sherlock y John lucían idénticas expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros, Khan temblaba de ira.

— ¿Quiénes son estas personas canciller?

—Por favor, déjenos solos—ordenó Mycroft, la doctora obedeció en el acto.

"**Moriarty tenía razón"**, pensó Khan, cerrando los puños con fuerza, el joven que yacía en la cama, rodeado de cables y monitores, lucía exactamente como él recordaba a Mark, cabello castaño, ojos color miel, expresión inocente. El clon le miró desde la cama, un brillo de reconocimiento iluminó su rostro.

— ¿Khan? —inquirió, extendiendo una mano temblorosa, con el dorso conectado por un tubo al reemplazador de fluidos.

— ¿Cómo es que esta cosa me recuerda?—bramó el superhombre, ignorando la mirada dolida que provocó como respuesta.

—El proceso de clonación incluye la recuperación de las conexiones neuronales, recuperando con ello los recuerdos del sujeto, haciendo posible la reeducación—explicó Mycroft con frialdad—. Es Mark física y mentalmente, lo prometido es deuda.

— ¡Esa cosa no es Mark! —gritó Khan, abalanzándose contra Mycroft, John y Sherlock saltaron sobre él y le retuvieron, con esfuerzo, Khan estaba tan fuera de si, que apenas y podía hacer uso de su fuerza sobrehumana, se dejó retener, temblando.

—Khan, soy yo—lloriqueó Mark—. Mírame—exigió, incorporándose, jalando todos los cables y tubos fuera de su cuerpo—.Soy yo Khan, soy Mark.

—No eres él, podrás parecerte a él, pero no eres él, la clonación no devuelve el alma—espetó Khan, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, acompañado de los brazos de John, Sherlock se quedó de pie, a su lado.

—El alma es algo subjetivo—respondió Mycroft—. Fíjate en él, Khan, es Mark, ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que el "alma" no esta encerrada en el ADN?

—Khan—le volvió a llamar aquella copia barata de Mark, acercándose al superhombre con paso tembloroso.

—Calla—siseó Khan, fulminando con la mirada a Mycroft—. Este no era el trato, esto es un engaño.

Todo lo que había pasado, había sido en balde, el mantener su lealtad, el seguir órdenes, el renunciar a su libertad y su orgullo, todo.

—Por supuesto, ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a creer que el verdadero Mark sobreviviría? —admitió con ironía el canciller.

—Yo... solamente les creí.

"**Estaba tan necesitado de esperanza, por eso les creí, por eso confié"**

—Es Mark, y es tuyo, ¿Por qué te quejas?

— ¡Porque no lo es! ¡No es mi Mark! Esa cosa no comparte su alma—gimió Khan apartando a John con un golpe—. Esta cosa no es Mark, sólo es el resultado de un experimento de laboratorio, un ser obtenido a base de ADN y condiciones controladas—exclamó, sujetando a Mark por el cuello.

—Khan—gimoteó Mark.

—No es muy diferente a lo que tú eres—justificó Mycroft.

—Ustedes, gente como ustedes me hicieron quien soy, esto, esto pesará en sus conciencias—amenazó el superhombre, apretando entre sus manos la traquea de Mark, blindando su corazón contra los gemidos y jadeos que provenían de su victima, porque no era Mark, no lo era.

—Khan, por favor…Khan—gimió el clon con debilidad.

—Calla, ¡Cállate! ¡Maldita cosa! —gritó Khan apretando sus manos aún más.

Los siguientes segundos fueron confusos, Mycroft llamó a seguridad, un agente ingresó al lugar, empujó a John contra el suelo y sacó el control de su bolsillo, accionándolo segundos después.

Sherlock se arrojó sobre el agente para apartarlo de John, luego, arrancó el control de sus manos y ayudó a John a ponerse en pie, ambos observaron el silencio el irremediable final, las consecuencias de oscuras acciones.

Las manos de Khan perdieron fuerza, soltando a Mark, quien cayó al suelo dando un grito de dolor. Khan cayó a su lado, bocabajo, la sangre manaba de sus oídos y sus ojos veían sin ver, vacíos, boqueaba en busca de aire, en instantes, la sangre también empezó a manar de su nariz y su boca, ahogándole, dificultado aun más a su irradiado cerebro las tareas más sencillas.

—Dios mío—exclamó John, tratando de acercarse, Sherlock le sujetó por los hombros, negando con la cabeza en silencio, con la mirada endurecida.

—Khan—musitó Mark acercándose al moribundo superhombre—. Khan soy yo—lloró.

—No eres mi Mark, no lo eres—suspiró Khan—. John, ¿Sabías de esto? —preguntó, dejando escapar un tono de voz herido.

—Te juro Khan que ni Sherlock ni yo sabíamos de esto—afirmó John.

—Les creo—admitió Khan ahogado en sangre—. Ese es mi único consuelo, no fui traicionado por los únicos seres a los que pude ser leal.

—Puedo ser Mark, podía llegar a serlo, Khan—lloró el clon, dándole la vuelta a Khan—.Podía serlo.

—Tal vez—admitió Khan, girando los ojos, asustado, no podía ver.

—Khan.

— ¿Hubieras sido mi Mark? —interrogó con debilidad, resignado.

—Hubiera sido cualquier cosa que desearas—admitió el clon.

—Que pérdida. Es demasiado tarde para comprobarlo.

—Te habría amado como él lo hizo.

—Odio los "Habría" y los "Y si" son tan vacíos, tan llenos de arrepentimiento—espetó Khan con su tono altivo usual.

—Te amo, Khan—confesó el clon abrazando el casi inerte cuerpo de Khan.

—Te amo, Mark—admitió Khan con un último y débil suspiro.

Sherlock jaló a John para alejarlo de aquel tétrico lugar, el doctor se dejó conducir, sus piernas a duras penas podían responder.

—Lo siento—escucharon decir a Mycroft—.La Federación esta ahora a salvo, gracias a su sacrificio.

—No había nada que proteger—espetó Sherlock, al pasar al lado de su hermano.

Mycroft bajó la mirada, encontrándose con las consecuencias de sus acciones para proteger a la Federación, el coste de llevar tal responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, el silenciar su moral, se le hacía ahora un precio terrible.

El silencio del espacio fue bienvenido por Sherlock y John, quienes sólo admiraban el espacio desde la pequeña sala de observación de la nave, sumidos es sus pensamientos, sofocados por sentimientos encontrados y dolorosos.

—Esto, yo, no esperaba esto—susurró John, rompiendo el frío silencio.

—Nadie se lo esperaba, John.

—No es justo.

—La vida no es justa.

— ¿Crees que hubieran tenido algún futuro juntos? ¿Crees que ese clon era Mark?

—Son respuestas que no poseo, y deseo seguir así—afirmó el detective, pasando un brazo por los hombros de John.

—Supongo que es lo mejor—admitió John, luego giró hasta quedar frente a frente con Sherlock—. Me basta con saber que te amo.

—Conformémonos con eso.

Sellaron sus palabras con un beso deseado y nostálgico, testificado sólo por las estrellas que surcaban con rapidez el cosmos a su lado, el frío e infinito universo guardaba nuevas historias y nuevas esperanzas en sus oscuros misterios, misterios que sería descubiertos por audaces exploradores, y otros misterios que serían aclarados por dedicados detectives como Sherlock, todos teniendo en común, la sed de conocimientos.

Fin.

N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí el fic ^^' si por mi fuera lo continuara indefinidamente, T.T odio terminar los fics, pero bueno :) todo tiene un final.

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Turba enfurecida afuera de mi habitación?


End file.
